Le silence d'une étoile!
by Erizu
Summary: Shizue Tsukiyama est une jeune fille effacée et éprise d’une timidité maladive. Sa nouvelle amitié avec Tohru et Kyô semble l’encourager à évoluer. Toutefois, pleins de mystères l'entourent. Une légende, un Dragon. Pourquoi Hatori fait-il battre son coeur
1. Chapitre 1: Le monde d

Chapitre 1 :

**Bonjour à tous. Je vous présente ma première fanfiction sur le merveilleux manga : Fruits Basket. Comme je suis un peu occupée, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre deux apparaîtra. Mais, je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous l'envoyer le plus vite possible. Dans cette fiction, il n'est pas seulement question d'amour, de drame et des personnages. J'essaie aussi de faire passer quelques messages J'espère que vous aimerez mon histoire et bien sûr, j'espère avoir beaucoup de reviews. Alors sans plus tarder, voici le chapitre 1 :**

Chapitre 1 :

Sur Terre, il y a des millions de gens différents. Chacun à sa propre personnalité, ses propres goûts, ses opinions et sa façon de voir les choses. Cependant, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui accepte cette différence. Surtout, dans une société comme la nôtre, qui demande sans cesse la perfection. Je trouve cela navrant pour ceux qui ne sont pas capable de voir au-delà de leurs yeux. Je ne comprends simplement pas, comment nous pouvons avoir des préjugés sur une personne que nous ne connaissons pas. À quoi nous fions nous? À sa couleur? Aujourd'hui, il semblerait que nous devons tous être pareil, penser pareil, faire les mêmes choix que tout le monde et aimer les mêmes choses pour être accepté.

C'est triste, mais c'est la vérité. Surtout dans les lycées. Les jeunes adolescents d'aujourd'hui ne voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez. Ils ne font que suivre les autres et n'osent jamais dire ce qu'ils pensent réellement. Pourquoi? C'est simple, ils ne veulent pas être rejetés. Le rejet est très présent dans les écoles maintenant. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Si vous avez le malheur d'être différent, les autres commencent à rire de vous et vous font de mauvaises blagues. J'en sais quelque chose.

Je me présente. Je m'appelle Shizue Tsukiyama. Je suis actuellement au lycée Kaïbara et je viens tout juste d'avoir dix-sept ans. Je me considère jolie. Je sais que c'est peut-être étrange de dire ça. Mais moi, je ne suis pas une de ses filles qui reste plantée devant un miroir pendant des heures pour rechercher ses défauts. J'aime simplement ce que je suis. Mais pour vous donnez une idée, j'ai de long cheveux châtains très clair, qui ondulent jusqu'à mes fesse et mes yeux sont bruns. Je ne suis pas très grosse et j'ai le teint plutôt blême. On dit souvent aussi que j'ai une expression triste de collée au visage.

**Mère de Shizue :** « Shizue! Tu vas être en retard pour le lycée! Dépêche-toi! »

« … oui… »

**Mère de Shizue :** « Tu n'es pas capable de placer plus d'un seul mot dans une phrase!? Ce serait plus agréable!! »

Je crois que l'ont peut dire que je suis quelqu'un que l'ont rejette. Mais ça ne me fait rien, je m'y suis habituée. Je suis une fille vraiment très timide et j'ai beaucoup de difficulté à parler aux gens. Et ça, depuis mon tout jeune âge. Mais, je crois qu'avec les réflexions de ma mère, cela n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Même si on essaie de toutes nos forces de ne pas faire attention, les mots finissent par rester en vous. Je ne parle jamais à personne à l'école. Même quand les professeurs me posent une question, je ne réponds pas. Les mots, s'emprisonnent dans ma tête et je n'arrive jamais à les dirent. Alors, comme je ne parle jamais, les autres m'ignorent ou me font de mauvaises blagues.

J'entends souvent les autres élèves dirent des choses méchantes à mon sujet. Ou alors, ils se contentent de dire que je suis une fille taciturne ou antisociale. Mais je ne m'en préoccupe plus ou presque. Je trouve que les gens, sont trop étroits d'esprit. Ils n'acceptent pas ce qui est différents d'eux, ou alors ils en ont peur. Moi, je suis contente d'être différente.

**Mayuko :** « Mademoiselle Tsukiyama, vous êtes encore en retard. Est-ce que votre absence est motivée? »

Je balance ma tête de gauche à droite pour lui signifier que ce n'est pas motivé. Mon institutrice soupire. Elle fait cela tous les matins car, j'arrive toujours en retard. Je suis plutôt une fille distraite. Alors en chemin, je regarde toujours un peu partout. Mais mademoiselle Mayuko est vraiment très gentille avec moi et ne me sermonne jamais brutalement. Je sens les regards se braquer sur moi, mais je n'y porte pas attention comme j'ai l'habitude de faire. Puis, je vais m'asseoir au fond de la classe.

**Fille 1 ****: **« Tu as vu Tsukiyama, elle n'est même pas capable de parler! »

**Fille 2 : **« Moi je la trouve flippante. Elle est toujours dans son coin et ne dit jamais rien…Elle est trop bizarre! »

Ils ne comprennent pas…Tout ses mots, que je le veuille ou non, ont un impact sur moi. Je sais que ce qu'ils disent ne devrait pas avoir d'importance à mes yeux. Mais je suis comme toutes les autres adolescentes! J'ai envie de me faire accepter par mes camarades. Cependant, chaque fois que j'essaie, j'entends ses murmures et ses paroles qui me disent que je suis une fille bizarre, qui est réellement antisociable et qui n'aime personne. Alors, je me renferme un peu plus chaque fois. Ils pensent peut-être qu'en disant cela ce n'est pas grave, que je vais oublier. Mais ils ont tort. Je n'oublie pas, je conserve chaque parole, chaque insulte et je me cloître un peu plus dans ma tête. Je me sens incapable de leur parler et de leur dire qu'au fond de moi je ne suis pas comme ça.

La cloche du déjeuner sonne enfin. La majorité des élèves ont des tables spécifiques où ils se rejoignent. Moi, comme je n'aie personne à rejoindre, je prends mon déjeuner et je me trouve un coin paisible dehors où je peux lire tranquillement. Quand l'hiver arrive, je mange dans les couloirs où alors dans les vestiaires.

Comme il pleut ce midi, j'ai décidée de manger à l'intérieur. Je prends mon bentô et je me cherche un coin calme où l'ont ne me dérangera pas. Quand soudain, je me cogne la tête contre une porte. Je ne comprends pas? Pourtant je marchais tout droit…

**Kyô :** « Excuse-moi, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un, ça va? »

Je lève les yeux et je vois…Kyô Sôma. Il me regarde et moi comme une idiote je rougis. Il est dans ma classe depuis cette année. Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il est le cousin de Yuki Sôma et qu'il est plutôt du genre à s'énerver facilement. Mais au fond, je crois que sous ses aspects enragés, c'est quelqu'un de maladroit et de gentil.

**Kyô : **« Hey?! Je te parle, répond-moi! »

J'ouvre la bouche, mais rien ne sort. Je baisse la tête honteuse et je n'ose plus le regarder. Je passe devant lui et je cours le plus loin possible pour me cacher. Il me cri quelque chose mais je ne l'attends pas, perdue dans mes pensées…

_**POV Kyô**_

Kyô regarda Shizue partir en courant…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour la mettre dans cet état? Il savait qu'il n'était pas doué dans les relations humaines, mais de là à ce qu'elle s'enfuie de cette manière pour si peu! Il se gratta la tête et soupira. Tohru apparut à ses cotés, suivit d'Arisa, Saki et de Yuki, évidemment.

**Tohru : **« Ça ne va pas Kyô? On t'a entendu crier »

**Arisa : **« Il a peut-être fait pleurer une de ses admiratrices! Il n'y a pas que le prince qui soit populaire à présent! »

**Kyô : **« C'est pas du tout ça!! J'ai ouvert la porte sur une fille et je me suis excusé, mais elle est partie en courant! »

**Arisa : **« Ohhh, connaissant ta façon de t'exprimer, elle a dut avoir peur de toi! »

**Kyô : **« La ferme!! »

**Saki : **« Il s'énerve facilement »

Tohru empêcha Kyô et Arisa de se battre. Celui-ci arrêta de s'énerver après un moment et regarda dans le couloir vide, là où Shizue avait disparue. Tohru regarda aussi le couloir avec de gros signes d'interrogations dans les yeux. Kyô avait déjà vu cette fille plusieurs fois. Lorsqu'il s'enfuyait sur les toits de l'école, il l'apercevait souvent sous un arbre, seule, entrain de lire ou de dessiner. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle ne parlait jamais à personne, elle avait l'air tellement gentille…En plus, c'était le genre de fille qui plaisait bien aux garçons d'un point de vue physique…Enfin à son goût à lui…Il rougit…

**Tohru : **« Kyô ça va!? Tu es tout rouge! »

**Kyô : **« OUI! Je vais très bien!! Allons manger!!»

_**POV Shizue**_

Je suis entrain de courir? Je me demande bien pourquoi je me suis enfuie comme ça. Mais mes jambes ont bougées toutes seules. Je m'arrête enfin devant les casiers…Ouf…Il ne ma pas suivit. Je regarde ma montre, l'heure du déjeuner va bientôt se terminer. Je prends mon sac et je vais manger dans les escaliers. Mais je n'aie pas très faim. Après les cours je suis directement rentrée à la maison. Par chance, en classe, Kyô n'a pas essayé de me reparler. Cependant, il m'a regardé une fois et je me suis sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Je n'aie plus osée relever les yeux de mon cahier.

**Shizue :** « Tadaïma…. »

**Mère de Shizue : **« Ah! Enfin tu es là! Tu en as mit du temps! Arrête un peu de rêvasser en chemin! J'ai besoin de toi après les cours, tu le sais! Il faut faire le lavage et ranger ta chambre! »

**Shizue : **« Oui… »

C'est comme ça tous les jours. Dès que j'entre à la maison, il y a toujours mile et une corvée à faire. Si j'ai le malheur d'en oublier une seule, ma mère me traite de sans cœur, de paresseuse, me disant sans relâche que je fais tout trop rapidement pour m'en débarrasser. Ça fait longtemps que ses paroles blessantes ne me font plus rien. Toutefois, je trouve cela dommage de ne pas bien m'entendre avec elle. Bien que j'aie essayée plusieurs fois de lui faire plaisir, on dirait que le peu que j'arrive à lui donner, n'est jamais suffisant. Comme si, elle était éternellement insatisfaite.

Après mes tâches ménagères, j'entre dans ma chambre supposément sale. En réalité, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle me demande de ranger ma chambre. Elle n'est pas si mal que ça. C'est simplement qu'il y a un peu de linge qui traîne sur le sol. Sinon, mes bureaux sont plutôt propres. À quoi s'attend t-elle d'une chambre d'adolescente? Que ça brille comme un sous neuf? Cependant, comme je n'aie pas envie de l'entendre me sermonner pour rien, je lance mes vêtements propres dans le panier à linge. Je vais m'asseoir sur mon lit et je prends un livre. Quand tout à coup, une boule noire saute sur mon lit.

**Shizue :** « Oh…Mayubi…Comment vas-tu mon chaton »

Mayubi, c'est mon chat, enfin ma chatte. Elle est toute noire et à de jolis yeux jaunes. Ce n'est pas un chat ordinaire. Parce que, quand je l'appelle ou que je tapote mon lit, elle vient toujours me voir. La plupart des chats sont sauvages et ils ne sont pas très colleurs. Mais Mayubi, elle reste toujours auprès de moi. Je crois que c'est le seul être sur Terre à avoir entendue ma voix plus fort qu'un murmure ou qu'une pensée. Je l'aime beaucoup.

Je la caresse un long moment et elle ronronne. J'adore l'écouter ronronner. En fait, j'adore les chats, c'est mon animal préféré. Après qu'elle se soit endormie sur mon lit, je me lève et je vais vers mon chevalet. Je prends mes peintures et je commence une nouvelle toile. J'adore peinturer, c'est l'une de mes passions. Comme la musique et le dessin ou encore l'écriture. Je suis une fille plutôt du genre artistique et non sportive.

Vers les dix heures, je vais prendre un bon bain chaud. Je m'étonne de repenser à Kyô Sôma. Je crois que, j'ai été très heureuse qu'il me parle. Mais je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il le refasse…Il m'avait simplement ouvert une porte dans le visage alors pourquoi voudrait-il me reparler de nouveau? Moi je suis Shizue, la fille muette d'après les autres…****

**Et voilà mon premier chapitre! J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. Et pour me le dire, un petit review c'est toujours gentil (La fille qui adore en lire hihihi)!**

**Lexique : **Comme j'aime beaucoup le japonais, il m'arrive souvent d'insérer quelques mots ici et là. Alors à chaque fin de chapitre, je vous mettrai la traduction.

**Tadaïma : **Ça signifie : Je suis de retour!

**Bentô : **Un bentô, je suis sur que vous connaissez. Vous savez quand vous lisez des manga, il y a des boites à repas. Eh bien c'est cela Un bentô est une boite à repas.


	2. Chapitre 2: Journée de Pluie et Surprise

Chapitre 2 :

**Bonjour à tous! Je vous transmets mon chapitre 2 J'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre et bien sur comme toujours, j'espère que vous l'aimerez! Je commence à avoir pleins d'idées de fiction et je me demande où donner de la tête! Mais bon! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour sortir le troisième chapitre le plus vite possible!**

**Merci à** :

**LicyLie**** : **Merci pour ton reviews. Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi

Chapitre 2 :

Ce matin, il pleuvait des cordes d'eau. Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai eu de la difficulté à me lever. Quand il pleut, j'ai l'impression d'être plus fatiguée que les autres jours. Comme si le ciel gris m'endormait profondément. Je préfère largement les chauds rayons du soleil qui caresse doucement ma peau. Même, si on a l'impression de revoir la nature revivre! Car, chaque fois qu'il pleut, j'ai toujours remarquée que tout semblait plus vert. Le parapluie à la main, j'ai marchée lentement vers le lycée. Malgré tout mes efforts, je l'aie perdu dans le vent. J'ai donc dut me rendre à l'école sans parapluie. Le résultat? Je suis arrivée toute trempée, de la tête aux pieds.

**Fille 1 :** «Tu as vu comme il pleut ce matin! »

**Fille 2 : **« Oui! C'est incroyable! Je n'aie jamais vu ça! Un véritable typhon! »

Je me suis rendue à mon casier, écoutant la conversation de ses deux filles. Elles ont raison, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas plu aussi fort. Quand soudain, j'entends quelqu'un crier à coté de moi. Je n'y porte pas vraiment attention, jusqu'à ce que j'entende mon nom.

**Tohru : **« Mon dieu! Tsukiyama-san! Tu es toute trempée!! Tu vas t'enrhumer!! »

Les yeux écarquillés, je regarde la jeune fille. Je la reconnais tout de suite. Elle s'appelle Tohru Honda. Elle est dans ma classe elle aussi. Dans ses amis proches ont peut compter : Yuki et Kyô Sôma, ainsi qu'une yankee et une gothique. Elle s'agite autour de moi et je la regarde, surprise par son comportement. Elle est bien la première fille de l'école à m'adresser la parole!

**Tohru : **« Il faut vite te trouver des vêtements secs! Ont pourrait demander aux professeurs d'utiliser la sécheuse du vestiaire! Sinon tu vas tomber malade! »

J'écarquille les yeux! Mais…Pourquoi veut-elle m'aider? On ne s'est jamais parlé toutes les deux. Elle me prend la main et m'emmène avec elle. Nous traversons la moitié de l'école aux pas de course et elle entre dans la salle des professeurs. Gênée, je reste dans le couloir, les mains jointes ensemble et mon regard ne quitte plus le sol. Je n'ose même plus bouger tellement cette situation me surprend.

**Kyô : **« Tiens? Encore toi? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé, tu es toute trempée! »

Je rougis brutalement en reconnaissant cette voix. Je lève les yeux et je voix Kyô Sôma. Au même moment, Tohru sort de la salle des professeurs avec la clef du vestiaire. Un sourire radieux dessiné sur le visage, cette jeune fille étrange brandit les clés du vestiaire devant moi …Ça me réchauffe le cœur pendant un moment, jamais personne ne m'avait sourit de la sorte. Elle voit soudain Kyô.

**Tohru : **« Bon matin Kyô! Dit-moi, tu n'aurais pas tes vêtements de sport dans ton casier? Parce que Tsukiyama-san doit sécher ses vêtements et j'ai oubliée mon ensemble de jogging à la maison. Si on la laisse comme ça, elle pourrait tomber gravement malade! »

**Kyô : **« Ouais…Ils sont dans mon casier…Mais…c'est peut-être un peu trop grand pour elle. »

Je me sens piégée. Je n'ose pas parler…Je ne fais que les regarder timidement. Tohru sourit et finalement, comme ce n'est que le temps de faire sécher mes vêtements, Kyô est allé chercher les siens pour que je ne m'enrhume pas. Je les prends les joues rouges et je vais me changer. Je reste assis dans le vestiaire, bien sagement tout en regardant la machine. Mais soudain, le silence disparaît.

**Kyô : **« Shizue…euh…je…euh…Je voulais, pour hier, je sais que je t'aie crié dessus et c'est probablement pour ça que tu es partie en courant. Alors, je voudrais…m'excuser »

Surprise, je regarde Kyô. Ça a l'air de le gêner de s'excuser. Je souris, il est mignon quand il ne s'est plus où se mettre. J'hausse les épaules avec un sourire pour lui montrer que ce n'est pas grave. Pour mon plus grand malheur, il vient s'asseoir près de moi. Mais il ne parle pas…L'atmosphère est donc très lourde…Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui déranger que je reste silencieuse. La sonnerie de la sécheuse retentit. Je me lève, prend mon uniforme et je vais derrière un rideau pour le mettre. Quand je sors, Kyô est toujours assis et regarde dans le vide. Je m'approche de lui et lui tend ses vêtements bien pliés.

« …Arigatô… »

Il tourne la tête brusquement pour me regarder, ce qui me fait sursauter. Il me sourit et prend ses vêtements, les laissant sur le banc un moment. Il se lève et avec son poing, il me donne un petit coup affectueux sur la tête. Je me sens rougir une fois de plus.

**Kyô : **« De rien, bon, on devrait peut-être y aller, les cours vont commencer »

Je souris…J'ai réussi à lui dire merci…Même si ce n'était qu'un mot et que je l'aie dis tout bas, j'ai tout de même réussit à lui parler un peu…Mh…Et Tohru? Il faudrait que j'aille la voir, c'est grâce à elle en fin de compte si mes vêtements sont secs. Voyant les vêtements de Kyô sur le banc, je les prends distraitement. Kyô m'attend, ne se rendant pas compte qu'il a oublié son linge et nous entrons ensemble dans la classe. Je me sens fixer par les admiratrices du roux... J'avale de travers. En regardant un peu partout, mes yeux se posent sur Tohru, qui est entrain de rire avec Hanajima et Arisa. Je ne sais plus si je devrais aller la voir…Elle m'en voudrait peut-être de la déranger pendant qu'elle est avec ses amies?…Mais si j'attends trop longtemps, elle sera peut-être fâchée que je ne la remercie pas…Après une grande réflexion, je marche lentement vers elle. Je vois Arisa qui me regarde.

« Euh…je…euh…Arigatô Honda-san… »

Elle se lève brusquement avec un grand sourire, j'ai pour réflexe de reculer un peu. Elle semble très joyeuse tout à coup.

**Tohru : **« Enfin ! J'avais tellement hâte d'entendre ta voix Tsukiyama-san! J'étais certaine qu'elle était très jolie! Ah! Si tu veux, ce midi nous pourrions manger tous ensemble! Vous voulez bien les filles!? »

**Arisa : **« Pourquoi pas, plus on est de fous plus on rit. »

**Hana : **« Aucun problème, ça nous ferait plaisir. »

**Tohru : **« Super ! Je suis sûr que les garçons aussi seront contents! Alors tu veux bien Tsukiyama-san!? »

« … »

**Mayuko : **« Bon, prenez tous vos places, le cours va commencer »

Je regarde le doux visage de Tohru une dernière fois. Je me résigne à aller m'asseoir sans lui répondre. Mais loin d'être fâchée, elle me dit où elle déjeunera. Je vais m'asseoir…Complètement sous le choc…Pour la première fois de ma vie, quelqu'un m'a gentiment proposé son aide et en plus, elle m'invite à déjeuner avec ses amis…Je n'aurais jamais cru que cela aurait pu m'arriver à moi…Mais…Peut-être que je me fais de fausses joies trop vite? La plupart du temps, ceux qui m'invitaient à manger avec eux, c'était pour me faire une mauvaise blague…Est-ce que ce sera encore le cas ce midi?

Je regarde plusieurs fois l'horloge, espérant sans cesse que l'heure du déjeuner sonne. Même si j'ai peur de me faire rejeter une nouvelle fois, j'ai quand même un tout petit espoir que cette fois-ci, ils ne se moqueront pas de moi et que nous mangerons tous ensemble en riant…Mais si je ne parle pas? Si je n'y arrive pas? La cloche me réveille de mes questions obsessives. Je vais chercher mon déjeuner dans mon casier, posant par la même occasion les vêtements de Kyô à l'intérieur. Nerveuse…je ne sais plus si je vais aller manger avec eux…Mais comme j'en aie très envie… J'entre dans la cafétéria et je cherche leur table des yeux. Quand je vois une jeune brunette courir dans ma direction, un sourire chaleureux pendu aux lèvres, je devine tout de suite que c'est Honda-san.

**Tohru : **« Shizue-san!! Comme je suis contente que tu sois venue! Tout le monde t'attend. Il y a Kyô, Yuki-kun, puis Hana et Arisa que tu as vu ce matin! »

**Arisa : **« Vien t'asseoir près de moi Shizue! Ne t'inquiète pas, ont est peut-être un peu barge, mais on ne te mangera pas! »

Je suis tellement heureuse…C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un…Ou plutôt qu'un autre élève m'appelle par mon prénom. Je vais m'asseoir timidement avec Arisa. Tohru s'assoit à coté de Kyô. Je dépose mon déjeuner sur la table et mon livre. Tohru regarde le livre et sourit en lisant le titre.

**Tohru : **« Tu aime la lecture Shizue-san !? Je peux savoir de quoi ton livre parle? »

Oh non…J'ouvre la bouche mais comme d'habitude rien ne sort. Ils me regardent tous longuement attendant une réponse. Mais…je ne peux pas…je suis incapable de parler…J'entends une nouvelle fois les cris de ma mère : « EXPRIME-TOI!! ». Je les regarde tour à tour et je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux. Que faire!? Comment leur faire comprendre que, c'est beaucoup pour moi de parler devant autant de gens?

**Arisa : **« Le chat ta mangé la langue? »

Je ne veux pas pleurer…Je ne dois pas…Mais…c'est insoutenable…Les larmes coulent toutes seules. Je me lève, laissant mes choses là où elles sont et je cours hors de la cafétéria. Tohru cris mon nom, mais je ne me retourne pas. Je sanglote et comme je ne fais pas attention où je vais, je me prends le pied dans une marche. Je tombe avec un bruit sourd, plaquant mes mains sur mes yeux, et je perçois l'écho de mes pleurs dans le couloir. Puis, j'entends des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction. Mais j'ai tellement honte que je me recroqueville sur moi-même.

**Tohru : **« Shizue-san! Je suis désolée! Vraiment! Je ne sais pas ce que je t'aie dis de mal mais je m'excuse!...Tu sais…Quand je suis allée dans la salle des professeurs, ils ont dit qu'ils étaient surpris de voir que j'étais avec toi. Car, en général, tu reste toujours toute seule dans ton coin et que tu ne parle pas…Je…Je ne voulais pas te forcer à nous parler. Mais…Tu sais, moi ça faisait longtemps que j'avais envie d'être ton amie! Je trouvais ça tellement triste de te voir toute seule tous les jours …J'ai toujours trouvée que tu avais l'air très gentille et j'avais envie de te connaître! »

Je la regarde, les yeux un peu rouges à cause de mes larmes. Je suis un peu paralysée, je n'ose plus bouger après tout ce qu'elle vient de dire…Elle voulait être mon amie? Cette pensée, est comme une explosion de bonheur dans ma tête. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

**Tohru : **« Tu sais…Ma maman, me disait toujours de faire les choses à mon rythme. Alors…même si tu ne veux pas nous parler tout de suite, tu peux continuer à venir manger avec nous. Quand tu nous vois, vient nous voir. J'attendrai avec impatience le jour où j'entendrai à nouveau ta voix si jolie. En plus, nous étions tous très content que tu viennes manger avec nous. Alors quand tu seras prête à parler, tu parleras. Mais sache que ça me ferait très plaisir que nous devenions amies! »

Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour quelqu'un me dirait cela, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Même dans mes rêves, il n'y avait personne prêt à attendre qu'un jour, je me délivre des mots qui s'emprisonnent dans ma tête. Je sens les bras de Tohru m'enlacer, cette douce chaleur…Elle est tellement gentille…Des filles comme elle, il y en a que très peu…

« …Arigatô Honda-san…tu es… vraiment…gentille… »

Tohru me regarde gentiment, je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'elle ne me demande pas une montagne. Elle accepte ce que je lui donne sans en attendre plus. Contente et soulagée, je me relève et sèche mes larmes. Elle me prend la main et nous retournons dans la cafétéria. Je n'aie pas vraiment parlée. J'ai hochée la tête très souvent, personne ne m'a poussée. Ils m'ont tous sourit gentiment…

**POV Kyô**

L'école terminée, Kyô attendit Tohru comme tous les autres jours de la semaine pour rentrer à la maison. Évidemment, il y avait aussi ce sale petit rat qui les suivait. Bien normal puisqu'il habite lui aussi la maison de Shigure. Il repensa longuement à sa journée. Il avait trouvé Shizue très mignonne dans ses vêtements de sport. Mais, cette seule pensée le fit rougir brusquement et il donna un violent coup de pied sur une roche, énervé de penser à elle. Ensuite, ce midi, il c'était drôlement inquiété de la voir partir en pleurant comme ça. Il se doutait bien que c'était de la faute d'Arisa avec sa mauvaise blague. Ou plutôt, il s'en était convaincu. Il ne savait pas vraiment se qui se passait dans la tête de Tsukiyama-chan.

**Tohru : **« Kyô? Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur. Ça ne va pas? »

**Yuki : **« Ne t'en fait pas pour lui Tohru, tu sais bien qu'il est toujours comme ça. Ce crétin de chat! »

**Kyô :**« La ferme souris de malheur! Non, c'est juste que je me demande bien pourquoi Shizue ne parle jamais. Ça m'intrigue. »

**Tohru : **« Oui c'est vrai, elle me fait un peu penser à Kisa-chan non? »

**Yuki : **« Tu as raison. Peut-être qu'elle est malade? »

Les trois amis entrèrent dans la maison. Enlevant leurs chaussures, ils allèrent porter leurs effets scolaires dans leurs chambres et se dirigèrent dans le petit salon. Pour le plus grand désarroi de Yuki, une mauvaise surprise l'attendait…

**Ayame : **« Mon petit frère adoré!! Regarde qui est venu te visiter!! Ton grand frère CHÉRI qui pense TELLEMENT FORT à toi!! »

**Yuki : **« …Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici! »

Ayame se leva et alla s'agripper à son frère qui avait l'air soudain, de moins bonne humeur. Kyô alla s'asseoir dans un coin, énervé par Ayame, et Tohru amena joyeusement le thé pour les invités surprise. Elle était peut-être la seule avec Shigure et Hatori à supporter cet homme trop énergétique qu'était le grand roi!

**Ayame : **« Je savais que je te manquais horriblement, et que, me voir si peu t'affectais énormément! Alors je ne pouvais me résoudre à laisser mon petit frère adoré dans son grand désarroi. »

**Yuki :**« N'importe quoi… »

**Hatori : **« Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Il est là parce qu'il savait qu'aujourd'hui je venais te voir pour vérifier tes bronches. Du coup, il ne m'a pas lâché pour que je l'amène avec moi… »

Ayame se tenait là, les poings sur les hanches avec un énorme sourire, fier et digne tel un homme majestueux! Par la suite, il alla s'asseoir près de Shigure, parlant de tout et de rien, avec Yuki qui ne disait pas grand-chose. Celui-ci préférant écouter les récits ridicules et exagérés de son grand frère plutôt que d'y participer. Kyô alla s'asseoir près de Hatori et bu le thé que Tohru avait si gentiment préparée pour tout le monde.

**Kyô : **« Hatori, pourquoi est-ce que Kisa n'était plus capable de parler avant? »

**Hatori : **« En voilà une question bizarre. Surtout venant de toi…Hum… Je crois que c'est à cause de la peur qu'elle avait et des angoisses. Des moqueries de ses camarades aussi. Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ? Tu te préoccupe d'elle maintenant? Vous n'avez jamais été très proches. »

**Kyô : **« Arrête un peu! C'est que… il y a une fille à l'école, une amie de Tohru en faite…qui ne parle jamais. Chaque fois qu'elle essai, y'a jamais rien qui sort. Alors, on trouvait qu'elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. »

Hatori leva un sourcil. Il prit lentement sa tasse et la sirota un peu. Il regarda Ayame qui riait et Yuki près à le battre à mort. Le médecin soupira, regardant Kyô par la suite. Ayame n'était pas très…sortable!

**Hatori : **« Tu t'inquiète pour ton amie? »

Kyô rougit jusqu'aux oreilles.

**Kyô : **« PAS DU TOUT! Je trouve juste que c'est bizarre! Elle est tellement timide en plus! Plus que Tohru!! Il faut le faire quand même! »

**Hatori : **« Hum…Timidité maladive »

**Kyô : **« Hein? Timidité maladive? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? »

**Hatori : **« Hum, eh bien. Ton amie, elle doit être très timide. Mais comme tu le dis, elle est timide à un point où elle enferme les mots dans sa tête. Elle ne doit pas se sentir capable de communiquer ses émotions et c'est pour cela qu'elle n'arrive pas à parler. La plupart des jeunes qui sont comme ça, sont souvent victimes de moqueries, parce qu'ils sont très discret et qu'ils se laissent faire. Alors ça empire leur problème et ils s'enferment encore plus. Mais quand on y réfléchit bien, tout ça n'est que psychologique. Plus tu parleras à ton amie, plus elle va apprendre à communiquer avec les autres. »

**Kyô : **« Je vois…On doit se sentir seul quand on n'a personne à qui parler…»

**Hatori**** :** « Effectivement »

Kyô réfléchit un long moment. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il y avait des gens aussi renfermés que ça…Ne l'était-il pas un peu lui-même? Peu importe…Il irait voir Shizue demain. Ça ne devait pas être très amusant de ne jamais parler à personne. En plus, Tohru lui avait dit qu'elle semblait plus confiante après sa discussion avec elle et qu'elle lui avait même dit quelques mots. De toute façon, elle avait l'air tellement gentille. Tohru vint s'asseoir près de lui.

**Tohru :**« Je t'aie entendu parler avec Hatori-san. Je comprends mieux maintenant. Mais je suis certaine qu'elle guérira très vite! Je suis de tout cœur avec elle! On va l'aider comme on a aidé Kisa-chan ! »

Kyô sourit. Tohru était vraiment attentionnée envers les autres. Il devrait y avoir plus de gens comme elle dans la vie. Qui accepte aussi facilement la différence des autres, sans difficulté. Shizue possédait vraiment une timidité maladive. Mais avec des amies comme Tohru, elle combattrait facilement cela et parlera surement avec lui un jour. Car, quand on a de vrais amis, tout est toujours plus facile à surmonter…

**Et voilà le chapitre deux. Il est plus long que mon premier et ça devrait être un peu plus long chaque fois . J'espère que vous l'avez aimé. L'histoire commence à bouger un peu plus Oui Shizue est une jeune fille extrêmement gênée, mais elle devrait parler plus **

**Lexique :**

**Arigatô : **Merci


	3. Chapitre 3: Les Choix

Chapitre 3 :

**Bonjour à tous. Je sais que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de vous mettre la suite. Je m'en excuse. Le fait d'avoir si peu de reviews ma un peu démoralisée. Puis ensuite une petite panne d'inspiration, suivit d'un examen de maths que j'ai du reprendre et en plus de tout ça, une peine d'amour assez compliqué. Alors le temps de me remettre, j'avais un peu délaissée ma fict. Mais, me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, et j'espère du fond du cœur avoir plus de reviews **

**Kinder-chan** :Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire, j'espère ne pas t'avoir fait trop attendre !

Chapitre 3 :

La vie est compliquée, car, nous avons tous des choix à faire. Chaque choix est important, mais, parfois il nous arrive de nous tromper. C'est normal. Nous ne pouvons pas toujours avoir raison du premier coup. De plus, même si nous ne prenons pas toujours les bons choix, ne dit-on pas que nous apprenons de nos erreurs? Parfois je me demande, si je combattais ma timidité et que je me mêlerais aux autres, serais-je plus heureuse? Probablement…Alors, qu'est-ce qui m'empêche d'avancer? La peur? Oui, la peur m'empêche de m'ouvrir aux autres. Pour pouvoir réussir à parler avec Tohru et ses amis, et même à d'autres gens, il faudrait que j'affronte ma peur qui est d'être rejetée comme je le suis toujours. Mais cela ne veut pas forcément dire que ça arriverait. Ce n'est qu'une pensée négative.

On peut croire que c'est facile de s'affronter, mais se combattre soi-même peut être très difficile. Je crois même que c'est la chose la plus difficile au monde. Il faut apprendre à se contrôler…

**Mayuko : **« Encore en retard Tsukiyama, tu es entrain d'en faire une habitude… »

La tête basse, je marche tranquillement vers mon bureau. Les murmures s'élèvent et je me recroqueville. Je n'ose pas les regarder…Est-ce une manière de tous les fuir? J'imagine que oui…Je ne sais plus…J'aimerais affronter leurs regards mais, je ne me sens pas assez forte pour ça.

Après le cours, je soupire, c'est l'heure du dîner et j'hésite…Tohru m'avait proposée de revenir m'asseoir avec eux…Mais, je suis certaine de les déranger…En plus, je ne leur parle même pas! Ils me trouvent surement mal polie et bizarre…Ou encore pire, très ennuyante…

**Kyô :**« Shizue…Tu ne viens pas dîner avec nous? »

Je sursaute et lève les yeux vers mon interlocuteur…Kyô me parle. J'ouvre la bouche, mais comme je n'aie rien à dire, aucun son ne sort. Je remarque que tout le monde nous regarde…Ce n'est pas étonnant puisque personne ne me parle jamais. Alors que Kyô, l'une des idoles de la classe le fait, c'est plutôt…inattendu comme situation. Une nouvelle fois, ses ferventes admiratrices me fusillent du regard!

**Kyô : **« …Allez, viens, ça ferait plaisir à Tohru…Si tu ne viens pas, elle va croire que tu l'as déteste! »

À ses mots, j'écarquille les yeux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle pense cela! Elle a été tellement généreuse avec moi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me proposait son aide. Je me lève et marche vers mon casier pour prendre mon déjeuner et les rejoindre. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, Kyô me suit. Il a un faible sourire dessiné sur les lèvres. Je rougis un peu et ouvre ma case. Je vois soudain les vêtements de sport qu'il m'avait prêté la veille. Je les prends et les lui tend, la tête baissée.

**Kyô :** « Ah merci! Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que je les avais oubliés! Ça tombe bien que tu me redonne mon linge, justement on a éducation physique comme dernier cours. On va jouer au Basketball…Ce n'est pas mon sport préféré, mais tout est bon du moment que je peux battre Yuki »

Je souris amusée. J'avais remarquée la grande rivalité que Kyô semblait éprouver envers son cousin. Moi, je ne vais jamais en cours de sport. Parce que, lorsqu'on doit former une équipe, je suis toujours choisit en dernier et au final, personne ne me porte la moindre attention. Je ne pense pas être mauvaise en sport, mais comme personne ne me laisse une chance, je ne peux pas leur montrer ce que je sais faire…Et probablement que si j'avais le ballon en main, ça me gênerait tellement que je n'oserais pas faire de mon mieux…Alors autant ne pas y aller!

**Kyô : **« …Shizue…Tu aimerais faire quelque chose avec moi après les cours? Aller faire une promenade ou, aller manger quelque part? Ce serait sympa. »

Soudain, le temps semble s'arrêter. J'en échappe même mon bentô…Je tourne la tête vers lui, il semble vraiment sérieux…Mais…pourquoi!? Qui voudrait passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui ne parle pas!? Ou du moins, qui dit trois mots et se tait par la suite! J'en ai le souffle coupé, ça semble l'amuser. Il ramasse mon bentô et me le tend avec un regard doux. Je prends la boite finement emballée, les mains légèrement tremblantes…C'est un miracle, je ne m'attendais pas à tant!

**Kyô : **« Bon allez, je vais prendre ça pour un oui, alors, laisse-moi les coordonnées de ta maison. Comme ça, on va pouvoir se changer chacun chez soit et je viendrai te chercher après. »

Nous arrivons enfin dans la cafétéria…Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je crois même que mes mains tremblent encore! Même quand je lui aie écris mon adresse, le crayon allait dans tous les sens. Tout à coup, une tignasse brune apparaît devant mes yeux. Tohru s'agrippe à mon cou avec un sourire radieux.

**Tohru : **« Shizue!! Je suis contente que tu sois revenue! J'avais peur que tu refuse l'invitation! Vien, tout le monde t'attend. Tu sais! Arisa se demande bien comment tu fais pour supporter Kyô! Hi Hi!»

Les cours ont passés tellement vite…Trop vite même…Je suis tellement stressée à propos de ce soir, que j'en aie mal à l'estomac. Pourtant, je sentais une grande joie m'envahir. Comme je ne suis pas allée en cour de gym, je suis directement rentrée chez moi pour me préparer. J'ai pris un bain mousseaux. Une légère odeur de rose m'enveloppe maintenant. Puis, sous les regards surpris de ma mère et mon père, je cours dans ma chambre et je m'y enferme…Je ne sais pas quoi mettre…C'est la première fois qu'on m'invite à sortir. Même si ce n'est que pour une promenade, j'ai des papillons dans le cœur…Mais…je ne comprends pas très bien…Ce drôle de sentiment…

**Mère de Shizue : **« Shizue! Veux-tu bien me dire ce qui se passe! Arrête un peu de courir partout dans la maison bon sang! »

Pour une fois, je ne l'écoute pas du tout. Je suis devant mon miroir et je me regarde. Une jupe longue aux genoux, blanche, avec un peu de dentelles dans le bas et une camisole noir…Simple…Naturel, comme je le suis d'habitude. Je sors de ma chambre et ma mère me regarde les yeux ronds. Mon père à un large sourire sur le visage…Il est tellement gentil, il n'y a qu'avec lui que je peux parler à pleine voix.

**Mère de Shizue : **« On fête quelque chose? Tu t'es mise en beauté…C'est bizarre de te voir habillée comme ça… »

**Père de Shizue :** « Arrête un peu! Elle est très belle, les garçons ne vont plus la quitter des yeux! »

Je n'ose rien dire, ma mère se moquerait de moi si elle savait…Ou pire, elle me poserait un tas de questions…Un tas de questions auxquelles je n'aurais certainement pas envie de répondre. Je n'aime pas qu'elle se mêle de ma vie. Je sais que c'est bizarre mais, bien qu'elle soit ma mère et que je l'aime malgré tout, je voudrais qu'elle me fiche la paix. Je n'aie pas vraiment de respect pour elle, surement parce qu'elle ne semble pas en avoir pour moi.

Puis malheur, on sonne à la porte. Mon père se lève en roulant les yeux au ciel, lui aussi il ne peut pas la supporter par moment…C'est bien ce qu'elle déteste d'ailleurs. Le fait que mon père et moi sommes si complices et que l'ont s'entendent bien, elle en crève de jalousie. Elle aimerait que je lui parle et que je rie avec elle, comme avec mon père. Mais c'est hélas impossible.

**Kyô : **« Bonsoir, est-ce que Shizue est là? »

Mon père regarde Kyô sans savoir quoi dire. C'est toute une surprise! Personne ne vient jamais ici pour me voir. Il ouvre un peu plus la porte pour le laisser entrer et me regarde confus, ma mère aussi semble toute surprise. Surtout que c'est un très beau garçon qui demande à me voir.

**Kyô : **« Je suis Kyô Sôma, un ami de Shizue, je l'aie invité à venir manger un morceau avec moi. »

Je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles quand mes parents se tournent pour me regarder. Je ne peux rien dire. Pas dans cette situation. Kyô fait quelque pas et vient devant moi. Ce qui me gêne encore plus, j'ai le teint tellement blême, c'est sûr qu'il va m'apercevoir rougir!

**Kyô :** « Tu es prête? »

Je fais oui de la tête. Je vais vers mon père et lui murmure à l'oreille que je ne rentrerai pas tard. Il me sourit et je pars avec Kyô. Tout le long du trajet, je cherche quelque chose d'intéressant à dire…Je pense que ça, c'est ma plus grande peur! De dire quelque chose sans intérêt et que tout le monde trouve que je suis ennuyante…Peut-être que c'est cette pensée qui m'empêche de dire pleins de choses?

**Kyô : **« Ton père à l'air très gentil…Ta mère par contre…Je ne sais pas, elle m'a l'air… »

« …Hypocrite… »

Kyô se retourne et me regarde. Je plaque mes mains sur ma bouche me rendant compte de se que je viens de faire…J'ai dis tout haut, ce que je pensais tout bas…Il prend doucement mes mains et les enlève de ma bouche en riant.

**Kyô : **« Effectivement, c'est ce que j'allais dire…Écoute, nous ne sommes que tous les deux alors…Tu peux me parler comme tu veux, me dire n'importe quoi. Tout ce qui te chante!»

Je souris. Il est tellement gentil…Il cache bien son jeu! D'habitude à l'école, dès qu'une fille s'approche, c'est presque la fin du monde et il s'en va en courant! Alors…Pourquoi est-il si prêt de moi? C'est comme si…il voulait m'aider…à parler plus…Non, je me fais des idées…

**Kyô :** « Tu sais, j'ai une cousine qui avait perdue la parole. Elle ne disait jamais rien et s'enfermait tout le temps sur elle-même. Mais grâce à Tohru, elle s'est remise à parler…Je veux dire…Peut-être que si on devient amis, tu auras envi de parler avec moi…Moi je trouve que tu as l'air vraiment d'une chic fille et j'aimerais bien qu'on se parle plus souvent. »

Je suis touchée…Ça tourbillonne au niveau de mon cœur, je suis tellement contente que quelqu'un me dise enfin ses mots…

« Merci…C'est très gentil… »

Kyô me sourit et me caresse les cheveux d'une main. Il a un si joli sourire, je n'en avais jamais vu des comme ça…Enfin, sur lui je veux dire. Quand il sourit d'habitude, ce n'est jamais avec autant de gentillesse.

**Kyô : **« Bon tu vois ! C'est déjà un bon début, alors dit-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse dans la vie »

« …Euh…J'aime…le dessin…la musique… »

**Kyô : **« Ah oui? Mon cousin Haru joue beaucoup de guitare, tu t'entendrais surement bien avec lui! C'est un mec très artistique! »

**Pov Kyô**

Kyô regardait Shizue, elle était tellement mignonne…Ah…Pourquoi il n'arrêtait pas de se dire ça, c'était bien la première fois qu'il pensait autant à une fille. Il se demandait comment l'aider…Pourtant, elle commençait déjà à parler un peu plus…Mais pourquoi diable voulait-il l'aider à ce point là? Ils n'avaient aucun lien! Malgré tout, c'était plus fort que lui…Et cette étrange douleur au niveau de la poitrine…Il n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Et…Et toi…Qu'est-ce que tu aime? »

Il sourit, content de voir qu'elle s'intéressait aussi à lui. Il réfléchit, pas très longtemps car, il avait déjà une réponse toute faite pour ce genre de question.

**Kyô : **« Les arts martiaux!! J'adore ça, rien de tel qu'un bon combat! »

« …Moi aussi j'aime bien…J'écoute souvent des films de combats… »

**Kyô : **« Ouais! Moi aussi! J'aime bien regarder leurs techniques, j'essaie de les refaire parfois! On ira en voir un ensemble un de ses jours!»

Il regarda vers sa gauche et vit un bar à sushi, il lui proposa d'y aller et elle hocha timidement la tête. Il avait l'impression qu'elle avait peur de dire son opinion…Allez, il l'aiderait à travailler ça! Il alla s'asseoir à une table un peu reculée. Il se disait que s'ils étaient entourés de moins de gens, peut-être parlerait-elle plus facilement. Et il en eut la confirmation.

« …J'ai toujours voulu prendre des cours d'arts martiaux…Mais je serais sûrement nulle… »

**Pov Shizue**

Je n'en reviens pas, je lui aie dis ça comme ça, sans m'en rendre compte. Il a l'air content de voir que je prends peu à peu part à la discussion. Mais je trouve ça difficile. Quand je commence à me sentir bien et dégourdit, c'est comme si une petite voix me rappelait toutes mes peurs et mes anxiétés et que ma timidité revenait d'un coup sans que je ne puisse sortir un seul autre mot. Alors j'essaie de ne pas l'écouter mais, c'est si compliqué. Soudain, une voix me rappel à l'ordre.

**Kyô : **« Ne dit pas ça! Avec de la pratique on peut tout faire! Si tu veux, je te donnerai des cours! Mon maître ma enseignée les bases depuis que je suis tout petit! Alors ça ne serait pas dur de te les montrer »

« …Ah…Mais…Non, je ne veux pas te déranger… »

**Kyô :** « Si ça me dérangeais, je ne pense pas que je te l'aurais proposé non? »

Il me sourit et les sushi arrivent. Il casse ses baguettes en deux et commence à manger. Je suis contente. Finalement, j'ai acceptée l'offre. Mais, je me demande bien si je serais capable de tout retenir ce qu'il me montrera…Je ne veux pas qu'il m'enseigne pour rien et qu'il soit déçu au bout du compte. Le reste de la soirée s'est bien passé. Nous nous sommes promenés au bord de l'eau. Nous avons discutés un peu plus. Il devait être vingt et une heure quand il est venu me reconduire. Le temps à passé trop vite!

**Kyô :** « C'était très sympa, je me suis beaucoup amusé…Tu sais Shizue…C'est drôle mais avec toi, c'est facile de parler…Pas parce que tu ne parle pas beaucoup, mais parce que, on a l'impression que tu écoute avec tant d'attention…C'est agréable »

« …Moi aussi je me suis beaucoup amusée Kyô…En faite, je ne m'étais jamais autant amusée de toute ma vie… »

**Kyô : **« Tant mieux, c'était le but…Bon alors, on se revoit demain pour l'entraînement, je vais venir te chercher vers midi! »

« D'accord…Kyô…Uh…Oyasumi… »

Il me sourit de façon craquante et il descend les quelques marches du balcon. Je le regarde s'éloigner, je n'arrive pas à enlever mon sourire de ma figure. Dès que je ne peux plus l'apercevoir, je rentre dans la maison. Ma mère est déjà couchée et mon père me regarde assis sur son divan, il écoutait la télévision. Évidemment, il attendait que je rentre, protecteur comme il est!

**Père de Shizue : **« Okaeri Nasaï! Alors cette soirée? »

« C'était super!! Il est très gentil, il m'a même payé le repas et m'a proposée de faire des arts martiaux avec lui!... »

J'ai longuement discutée avec mon père de ma soirée. Il était content de me voir si heureuse. Se combattre soi-même…Est-ce que cela en vaudrait la peine?…Si je me battais pour moi et pour quelqu'un? Si je battais mes peurs pour pouvoir être capable de parler à Kyô et devenir son amie? Est-ce que ce serait une bonne raison d'essayer? Oui…Parce que, se combattre soi-même en étant seule…c'est si ardu…Alors que si j'ai des amis autour de moi pour m'aider…Ça me rend encore plus forte…Quand je vois Tohru et les autres, j'ai tellement envie de faire partie de leur petit groupe…Ça semble si merveilleux…Au fond de moi, je sais qu'elle m'accepterait toujours comme je suis et qu'elle me laisserait du temps, et Kyô aussi d'ailleurs…Ce sourire si réconfortant qu'ils me montrent en me voyant…Bien sûr, mon changement prendra du temps, mais je sais qu'avec eux, j'y arriverai…

**  
****Et voilà! Mon troisième chapitre est terminé…Vraiment, je pense que l'inspiration m'englobe plus le soir, chaque fois que j'écris un chapitre, il est toujours minuit XD! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et j'attends vos reviews avec grande impatience! Notre petite Shizue avance peu à peu Eh bien, il fait faire des efforts dans la vie!**

**Lexique :**

Oyasumi : Bonne Nuit

**Okaeri Nasaï**** : **Bienvenue à la maison (On dit cela en général quand quelqu'un revient à la maison )


	4. Chapitre 4: Médecin et Arts Martiaux

Chapitre 4 :

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais que je mets ce chapitre avec un peu de délai. Mais comme je n'avais pas beaucoup de reviews, voir vraiment pas beaucoup, j'ai décidée de prendre mon temps et d'attendre d'en avoir un peu plus! De toute façon, je suis dans une période difficile émotionnellement, rien de grave rassurez-vous. Mais parfois la déprime me prend tellement, que je ne suis pas capable d'écrire. Mais, il y a des jours comme ce soir, où je me sens inspirée ! J'espère que vous êtes content d'avoir le nouveau chapitre, il est quand même 1h26 du matin et je ne voulais pas me coucher avant de vous le poster même si je suis très fatiguée C'est ça une auteur****e dévouée héhé **

**Alors merci à toi :**

**Kinder-chan** : J'espère bien que tu as raison et que je vais commencée à avoir des reviews Ça me ferait vraiment très plaisir que les gens aime mon histoire! Oui, moi aussi je trouve que Shizue est très mignonne, c'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à Tohru, mais en moins maladroite héhé!

Chapitre 4 :

Aujourd'hui, je me suis levée très tôt. Comme Kyô veut commencer à m'enseigner les arts martiaux et qu'il vient me chercher de bonne heure, je ne veux pas le faire attendre. C'est étrange, avec lui, je me sens bien. Avec Tohru aussi. Jamais je n'aurais imaginée que de telles personnes pouvaient exister sur Terre. Des personnes qui acceptent ce que je suis, sans poser de questions. Des personnes qui arrivent à me réconforter d'un seul sourire. Pour moi, c'est un véritable miracle…

**Mère de Shizue :** « Il y a le lavage à faire aujourd'hui et j'aimerais que tu passes l'aspirateur dans ce foutoir que tu appelle une chambre. »

« Hum…Oui…Mais je… »

**Mère de Shizue :** « Mais quoi!? Est-ce que c'est si compliqué ce que je te demande?! »

**Père de Shizue :** « Shizue a promis à un ami de l'aider pour ses devoirs. Alors elle pourrait remettre ça à plus tard. En plus, ça chambre n'est pas si terrible que ça. »

**Mère de Shizue : **« …Mh…Bon d'accord, mais je ne veux pas que ça prenne trois cent ans avant qu'elle ne le fasse! Comme d'habitude! »

Je remercie mon père du regard et il me fait un clin d'œil. Pour ne pas entendre les éternels insultes de ma mère, je prends mon sac et je vais attendre Kyô sur le perron. Mon père est vraiment un homme formidable, doux, très gentil et attentionné. Je l'aime énormément. D'ailleurs, vous avez du remarquer que ma mère à vite changée d'idée quand mon père à parlé. C'est normal.

Leur histoire est assez compliquée et, je ne la connais pas entièrement. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que ma mère à trompée mon père trois fois. Que fait-il encore avec elle? Mh…Mon père ma dit qu'il était très dépendant de ma mère avant. À cause de son passé, un passé si triste. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne se laisse plus mener par le bout du nez et elle n'ose plus le contredire. Je trouve qu'il a un cœur très pur pour lui avoir pardonné. Moi, je trouve qu'il n'a jamais mérité ça! Il mérite beaucoup mieux qu'une femme qui ne l'apprécie pas à sa juste valeur. Il devrait se trouver une femme qui l'apprécie vraiment!

**Kyô : **« SHIZUE!! »

« KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! »

Je tombe du perron et je vois devant moi, Kyô, les poings sur les hanches…Mais? Depuis combien de temps est-il là!? Je vois un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et il me tend la main. Je la prends aussitôt et il me remet sur pieds.

**Kyô : **« Désolé d'avoir crié mais, ça fait un bon dix minutes que je t'appel et tu ne m'entendais pas. »

« …Pardon…Non…C'est moi. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées »

**Kyô : **« Ça j'ai bien vu… Bon! On devrait se dépêcher! Mon maître nous attend pour l'entraînement. Et devine qui j'ai amené avec moi! »

Je n'aie pas le temps de répondre que je vois une jolie brune s'avancer vers moi. Elle me prend dans ses bras en souriant et me salut. Je la reconnais tout de suite, c'est Tohru évidemment. Un sac en main elle est radieuse…Elle l'est toujours quand elle est près de Kyô et cette seule pensée me fait sourire.

« …Bonjour Tohru »

**Tohru : **« Bonjour! Je suis désolée, je m'immisce dans votre sortie, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas! »

Comment peut-elle penser une chose pareille?! Sa présence est tellement rassurante, j'ai l'impression que…Quand je suis près de ses deux là, je suis capable de faire n'importe quoi! Comme parler ou rire. C'est la première fois que j'ai de vrais amis. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Je lui souris légèrement rouge et je secoue la tête.

« Mais non…Pas du tout…Je suis très contente…que…tu sois là…On…on va bien s'amuser… »

**Tohru : **« Ah! Je suis tellement contente, j'avais peur de vous dérangez. Ça me fait vraiment très plaisir à moi aussi de passer la journée avec vous! J'aime beaucoup aller rendre visite au maître!»

**Kyô : **« Bon allez, arrêter un peu de papoter toutes les deux! On va finir par être en retard! »

Tohru se met à rire et moi aussi. On commence donc notre petit périple vers la demeure du maître de Kyô. J'ai hâte de voir quel genre d'homme s'est! On marche un bon moment avant d'arriver à une sorte de grande résidence. On fait le tour et on entre par un petit chemin. Quand soudain…Kyô se fige et devient tout blanc. Il fonce vers la maison et Tohru et moi le suivons confuses.

**Kyô :** « Maître!! Vous brûlez encore votre repas!! Chaque fois que je viens c'est pareil! La maison va finir par brûler complètement!! »

**Kazuma :** « Tiens Kyô? Vous êtes déjà là?! Je ne vous aie même pas entendu entrer! Ahhh, mais ce livre est si passionnant que je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux de la page! »

**Kyô :** « Je vous aie déjà dit de ne pas lire pendant que vous cuisiniez!! En plus vous lisez ses monstruosité qu'écrit Shigure!! »

**Kazuma : **« Pardon…Pardon à vous aussi mesdemoiselles. Bienvenue à nouveau Tohru, je suis content de te revoir et…Vous vous appelez? Apparemment Kyô à oublié les bonnes manières! »

**Kyô :** « Tu parles, j'étais plutôt occupé à sauver votre maison d'un prochain incendie! »

J'ai le sourire aux lèvres, l'ambiance de cette maison est tellement agréable. Mais, je dois me présenter? Je trouve ça un peu gênant…Moi qui viens à peine de commencer à parler à Tohru et Kyô. Je sens une nouvelle fois les regards plongés sur moi…Que faire? Moi qui m'étais promis de tenir bon!! D'être forte et de combattre mes peurs!! Je ferme les yeux un moment, me concentrant.

« …Oh?... »

J'ouvre les yeux et je tourne la tête vers Tohru. Elle vient tout juste de me prendre la main et me lance un sourire si doux, que mon cœur s'apaise…J'ai le sincère sentiment qu'elle m'encourage à faire de mon mieux. Elle serre doucement ma main et m'emmène vers le maître de Kyô.

**Tohru :** « Maître, je vous présente notre nouvelle amie. Elle s'appelle Shizue Tsukiyama. »

**Kazuma :** « Ravie de faire ta connaissance Shizue. Oh, mais quel idiot je suis, je me nomme Kazuma! Je suis tellement habitué de me faire appeler Maître, que j'oublie toujours de dire mon prénom! »

Je m'incline légèrement, sentant mon cœur faire un bond. Elle est tellement gentille. Elle a comprit que je n'étais pas prête et ma évitée une situation embarrassante.

« Je…je suis enchantée également… »

Il me sourit aimablement et cela me détend. Je me sens bien mieux qu'avant. Quand je rencontrais quelqu'un pour la première fois, c'était vraiment l'angoisse totale. Mais, je sens que je change doucement. C'est grâce à Tohru et Kyô si je réussis à changer comme ça …J'aimerais leur faire un cadeau pour les remercier.

**Kyô : **« Bon les filles, vous ne voudriez pas m'aider un peu? Je ne suis pas doué pour faire les crêpes et si on veut manger un jour et s'entraîner… »

Kyô nous regarde. Il à la poêle en main, nous souriant gentiment. Tohru accoure vers lui joyeusement. Kyô lui laisse la place, elle, la reine du fourneau et vient près de moi.

**Kyô : **« Relax Shizue, mon maître ne va pas te manger, il est vraiment super gentil. Dit-moi, est-ce que tu sais cuisiner toi aussi? »

« …Oui…un peu…Mais je suis plus douée pour faire des pâtisseries…J'aime bien tout ce qui est sucré… »

**Tohru : **« Oh oui, moi aussi j'adore les sucreries!! Si tu veux un de ses jours on pourrait faire un gâteau ensemble! »

« Oui…Ce serait très amusant! »

Je lui souris et je me décide enfin. Je vais aider Tohru. Je commence à avoir un peu plus confiance en moi. J'essai de m'exprimer de plus en plus, c'est très difficile, mais j'y arrive un peu plus chaque jour. Les crêpes sont une vraie réussite, nous allons tous nous asseoir à la table prêt à manger.

**Kazuma :** « Mh! Mais, c'est vraiment excellent, les filles vous êtes vraiment douée en cuisine, je suis jaloux! Moi tout ce que je cuisine termine carbonisé!! »

**Tohru :** « Mais non ce n'est rien, c'est facile, il suffit de connaître la recette et voilà »

« Elle a raison… »

**Kyô : **« Même avec une recette, mon maître brûle toujours tout ce qu'il cuisine. Je me demande même comment vous faites pour ne pas tomber malade d'une intoxication alimentaire! »

**Hatori : **« Et bien et bien, vous avez beaucoup de visite aujourd'hui Kazuma-san »

Nous nous retournons tous et nous voyons……Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé à ce moment précis, où j'ai vu l'œil vert de cet homme…Mais mon cœur c'est arrêté de battre. Les cheveux noirs, court d'un coté avec une longue mèche devant l'œil gauche. Il portait une longue veste blanche…C'est un médecin?

**Kazuma : **« Hatori? Quel bon vent vous amène chez moi? »

**Hatori :** « Vous m'aviez demandé de vous apporter le nouveau roman de Shigure dès qu'il le publierait et comme j'ai pris une petite pause dans mon travail, je suis venu vous le donnez »

Hatori sortit un petit livre de sa poche et lui tendit. Kazuma le remercia et il l'invita à s'asseoir un moment. Tohru lui proposa gentiment une assiette de crêpes qu'il ne put refuser. Il semble me regarder un long moment…Gênée, je baisse la tête, les joues empourprées.

**Kazuma : **« Shizue, je vous présente le médecin de famille des Sôma, Hatori Sôma. Shizue est une copine de classe de Kyô et Tohru et aujourd'hui, j'enseigne les arts martiaux à Tohru et Shizue! »

**Hatori : **« Vraiment!? Enchantée mademoiselle»

Je lève la tête, mais cette fois sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens incapable de répondre. Ce n'est pas de l'angoisse ou de la peur…Seulement, on dirait que dès que j'ai croisée ses yeux, tout mes moyens ont disparus…Je n'avais jamais ressentit une telle chose auparavant…Qu'est-ce que c'est? Je me contente de sourire timidement et je baisse les yeux après avoir croisé brièvement son regard.

_**Pov Hatori**_

Après avoir longuement travaillé sur plusieurs dossiers, Hatori c'était accordé une pause bien mérité. Il n'en prenait pas très souvent d'ailleurs. Entre Akito et toute la famille, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps. Comme la météo était superbe, il décida d'aller prendre une marche pour se détendre et en profiter un peu. Par la même occasion, il avait décidé d'aller donner le livre de Shigure à Kazuma.

Quand il entra dans la maison, après qu'un des élèves du maître lui est ouvert la porte, il fût très surpris de voir Kyô et Tohru et…tiens? Une nouvelle jeune fille? Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux châtains qui ondulaient jusqu'à ses fesses et de doux yeux noisettes. Elle avait un sourire particulier…Il fût sortit de ses pensées en entendant Kyô et avança près deux.

Donnant le livre à Kazuma, il fût invité à manger avec eux…Pourquoi pas? Il n'avait pas prit le temps de déjeuner ce matin là. Il regarda longuement Shizue…Ce sourire, il l'avait déjà vu quelque part…Mais où? Elle semblait gênée qu'il la regarde comme ça. Il détourna donc les yeux, ne c'étant pas rendu compte de son geste.

**Hatori : **_« …C'est…étrange…Un sourire pareil. Il est si doux…Une minute? Ce serait elle? L'amie dont Kyô m'a parlé? »_

_**Pov Shizue**_

**Tohru : **« En voulez-vous encore? Il en reste beaucoup! »

**Kyô : **« Non merci, je sens que je vais exploser! En plus, ce n'est pas très bon de manger autant avant un entraînement. »

**Kazuma : **« Eh bien, ce n'est pas si grave que ça. On va tout faire redescendre avec un peu d'exercices. »

**Hatori : **« Bon et bien je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps que ça. J'ai du travail qui m'attends. »

**Kazuma :** « Oui, vous êtes toujours très occupé. »

Hatori-san se leva et s'apprêta à partir. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'avais envie de lui demander si je pourrais le revoir bientôt…Mais…C'est quelque chose de plutôt étrange non? Je sens une nouvelle fois que l'ont me regarde. Je lève les yeux et rougit en m'apercevant que Monsieur Hatori me fixe encore. Il détourne brusquement la tête, je pense même voir un peu de rouge sur ses joues. Il nous salut et pars lentement.

**Tohru : **« Shizue?! Tu es toute rouge!! Est-ce que ça va?! Tu fais de la fièvre?! »

« NON! Ça va très bien merci!! »

Tohru me sourit et je me rends compte que j'ai eu une réaction naturelle et spontanée. Ce qui nous étonne tous au plus au point, mais je dois avouée que cela me donne encore plus confiance. J'ai même parlée plus fort que d'habitude…Je suis donc sur la bonne voie!!

_**Pov Hatori**_

Arrivé chez lui, Hatori laissa tomber sa veste blanche sur le dossier de sa chaise qui se trouvait devant son bureau et se laissa tomber dans celle-ci…

**Hatori : **« …Hum…Je sens…Qu'il ne faudrait pas que je revois cette jeune fille… »

En voyant Shizue, Hatori avait ressentit quelque chose… qu'il croyait ne plus jamais pouvoir ressentir de nouveau. Comment…? Comment cela pouvait-il être possible après un seul regard? Il se frotta les yeux, décidemment, il y avait des choses biens étranges qui se produisaient. Mais, il ne pourrait pas se laisser aller sur celle-ci. Il devait surement être trop fatigué avec tout ce travail!

**Hatori : **« C'est complètement ridicule… »

Il se remit au boulot. Le cadre où était la photo de Kana derrière lui, elle avait le même visage souriant que possédait Shizue…Un sourire pur et serein, un sourire doux et aimable…Ce sourire qui avait fait craquer Hatori…

**Pov Shizue**

Après avoir tout ramassé et tout lavé, nous nous sommes changées en vêtements de sport pour l'entraînement que nous allions suivre. Je regarde Tohru et lui prend doucement les mains, lui montrant un sourire plein de chaleur, elle semblait surprise et émue.

« On y va? »

**Tohru : **« Oui!! Hi hi hi! »

Elle se mit à courir et je la suivis en rigolant. Je venais de passer une autre journée fantastique…Kyô semblait très heureux pour moi et le maître avait un regard protecteur. Il me montrait les mouvements avec patience, sans me presser pour que j'assimile tout convenablement. La journée se termina malheureusement trop vite. Kyô et Tohru proposèrent de venir me reconduire et je ne pu refuser cette offre. Arrivée chez moi, ils me saluèrent et continuèrent leur chemin.

**Tohru : **« Passe une belle soirée Shizue!! À demain matin à l'école!! »

« …Oui!! À demain Tohru, Kyô!! »

Souriante et fière de moi, je rentre à la maison après les avoir saluée une dernière fois. Le bonheur m'envahit. Cela ne m'était pas arrivé depuis si longtemps. Vers les vingt heures, je décide de prendre un bon bain chaud et mousseux à la senteur de fraises. Mais…Une image vint brouiller mes pensées…Celle…Du beau docteur Sôma…Quel est donc ce sentiment ambiguë qui traverse ma poitrine?

**Tadaaaaaaa Voilà mon quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plus, héhé et vous connaissez le moyen de me le faire savoir, un gentil petit reviews Ah mais quoi? J'adore les lire et vous remerciez **** Sinon, l'histoire avance bien, je pense qu'il y en aura beaucoup d'autres Je ne sais pas à quand le prochain, mais j'espère que ce ne sera pas aussi long!**

**Lexique : **Dans ce chapitre je n'aie pas insérée de mots japonais!


	5. Chapitre 5: Une chance minuscule?

Chapitre 5 :

**Eh bien! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je n'aie pas rajoutée de chapitre à cette fiction! Je l'avais délaissée, voyant que j'avais si peu de reviews…Mais, surprise, 5 reviews de plus à mon quatrième chapitre. Ça m'a fait énormément plaisir ! De plus, j'ai beaucoup de temps à tuer ses temps-ci. Puis, ma mère m'a donnée de l'inspiration pour ce chapitre! ****Sous la demande de plusieurs, je fais apparaître Akito-san. Malheureusement, seulement à la fin du chapitre. Cependant, il apparaîtra dans le sixième au début Comme vous pouvez le voir, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres. Mes prochains devraient être de la même grandeur, peut-être plus long parfois! Enfin bon! Pour les reviews, je remercie:**

**Skalyann : **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil de ta part. J'aime bien que tu aime mon idée Et oui ce mot existe! J'espère aussi avoir beaucoup plus de reviews

**Angedanseuse :** Ha ha! Merci à toi aussi! Que nous réserve l'avenir pour Shizue et Hatori Il faut lire muhaha

**Akito-Sama : **Comme tu me l'as demandée, j'ai mis Akito. Désolée, il fait une brève apparition vers la fin. Mais, on devrait le voir un peu au début du sixième et plus tard

**Shizue-San :** Eh bien O Tu as le même pseudo que l'héroïne de mon histoire C'est rigolo D Comme je l'aie dis, Akito apparaît dans ce chapitre! Je suis contente que tu aime Shizue Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup! Merci pour le reviews!

**ゆずれない願い ****: **Eh bien!! Si j'avais sût que tu me suivais depuis le début et que ça faisait des mois que tu attendais! J'aurais surement écrit plus rapidement la suite! Gomenasaï!!

**Chapitre 5 :**

**Mère de**** Shizue : **« Rahhh! Je t'aie dis que si ça ne rentrait pas dans le lave-vaisselle, tu dois le laver à la main! Seigneur, vous êtes tous une bande de paresseux dans cette maison! »

Ma mère me pousse méchamment et sans remord. Avec rage, elle prend ce contenant de plastique que je n'avais point envie de laver. Voulant tout simplement voir s'il n'y avait pas une petite place où le mettre, j'avais repoussée quelque peu les autres assiettes. Mais ce geste déplu à ma mère. Sèchement, elle me repousse une nouvelle fois, pour que je ne puisse pas approcher du lavabo et terminer de nettoyer le dernier chaudron qu'il me reste. J'abandonne. Dans le lavabo, il reste un peu de pomme de terre, que je n'avais pas encore diluée dans l'eau. Pendant que j'enlève, avec un soupir à peine audible, les napperons de sur la table, elle enrage dans son coin en nettoyant elle-même ce fichu chaudron. Mais, elle voit ce petit amas de pommes de terre que je n'avais malheureusement pût jeter.

**Mère de Shizue :** « Ah!! Regard-moi ça! C'est vraiment dégoûtant! Il faut toujours que tu fasses les choses à moitié et rapidement! Seigneur, j'ai hâte que tu te trouve un petit travail! Comme ça, tu ne passeras pas tes journées de congés les yeux absorbés dans tes livres! Ça va t'ouvrir un peu l'esprit! »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Une montée de colère me grimpe tout le long du corps. Je suis habituée à ses sautes d'humeurs excessives. Mais… plus le temps avance, plus je sens que mes nerfs vont finir par lâcher. Je trouve que psychologiquement, c'est très éprouvant de vivre avec elle. Ma mère, n'aurait jamais dût avoir d'enfant. Ça, c'est une certitude. On dirait que toutes affections maternelles est inexistante chez elle. Je me dépêche de lui apporter les napperons, comme elle à l'air décidée de terminer le rangement à ma place, je veux quitter la pièce le plus vite possible!

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit et je cours répondre…Sauvée... N'aimant pas parler au téléphone dans la même pièce qu'elle, je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Là au moins, je sais qu'elle ne m'épiera pas…Quoiqu'elle serait capable de prendre le combiné dans le bureau de mon père pour espionner ma conversation…Elle l'a déjà fait…

**Kyô : **« Salut! J'aimerais parler à Shizue. Est-ce qu'elle est là? »

« C'est moi… »

Je suis tellement contente d'entendre sa voix, que ma rage envers ma mère diminue. Avec elle, je ne suis jamais très expressive. Je ne lui parle que très peu. Mes réponses sont à peine audibles et je les réduis au maximum. Je déteste avoir une discussion avec elle! Négative et méchante comme elle est, cela finit toujours très mal. Donc, je préfère me taire le plus possible! Pas qu'elle me gêne! Non… depuis le temps, j'ai appris à ne plus m'attarder sur ce qu'elle dit. C'est simplement que dès que je suis dans la même pièce qu'elle, je sens une haine incontrôlable m'envahir. Tellement, que cela me rend de mauvaise humeur…Enfin bon! L'appel de Kyô illumine mon excès de colère et je soupire, de nouveau sereine…ou presque…

**Kyô :**« Eh bien! Tu as l'air soulagée d'entendre ma voix! Écoute, je me disais que, puisque demain nous avons congé, on pourrait peut-être aller prendre une marche ensemble?! Comme ça on ne sera pas obligés de revenir tôt!»

« Tu es sérieux!?...Ce serait avec plaisir! »

**Kyô :** « Super! Alors je passe te prendre dans environ…vingt minutes! »

« D'accord! Je vais être prête! Est-ce que Tohru va venir avec nous? »

**Kyô : **« Ah? Non, ce soir elle travail, désolé…Mais…Si tu veux vraiment la voir, viens dormir à la maison ce soir! Elle sera surement très contente de te voir après son travail! »

« …Ah euh…dormir…Hein!? Vous…vous habitez ensemble tous les deux? »

**Kyô :** « ………Euh…Ha! Ha! Ha! Bon écoute, c'est un peu compliqué et long à expliquer. Alors je te raconterai tout à l'heure? »

« Ah!? Bon d'accord je t'attends! _**Ja ne!**_ »

Nous fermons le combiné en même temps. Je souris adossée contre le mûr, restant là un moment. Soulagée de pouvoir sortir…Loin de cette mère hargneuse...Dès qu'elle commence à me crier dessus, j'éprouve ce besoin irrésistible de m'enfuir très loin de cette maison. Cela me fait beaucoup de peine puisqu'à cause d'elle…Je passe moins de temps avec mon père adoré. Je me relève joyeusement, essayant d'oublier ma mère pour un moment! Cherchant quelque chose de joli et d'assez chaud à me mettre. J'ouvre légèrement la fenêtre de ma chambre pour voir qu'elle température il fait. L'automne approche à grand pas et les soirées deviennent de plus en plus fraîches! Alors, autant se couvrir un peu plus pour éviter d'attraper un rhume. Une veste rose très chaude, des jeans bleu clair et un petit foulard orange. Me voilà prête pour ma petite promenade avec Kyô.

Je me regarde dans le miroir un moment…Tombant légèrement dans la lune…Mes pensées sont littéralement dirigées vers une seule et unique personne…Ce beau et mystérieux Hatori Sôma. Le docteur familial de Kyô et ses cousins…Il était venu chez le maître de Kyô, lorsque j'y suis allée. Il y a de cela trois jours…Et depuis, je ne pense qu'à lui…Cet œil vert si…distant et énigmatique…Ses cheveux noirs aux reflets verdâtres…Et surtout, son visage sereine qui me rend si paisible et légère…J'ai tellement envie de le revoir…

**Père de Shizue :**« Shizue!! Il y a un ami pour toi à la porte!! »

Je sursaute et sort de mes pensées par la même occasion…Quel est ce sentiment étrange que je n'aie jamais éprouvée auparavant!? Arrêtant de me poser des questions, je prends mon portable sur ma table de chevet.

« Ah! J'arrive tout de suite!! »

Kyô semble très bien s'entendre avec mon père. Mon meilleur ami, car, c'est comme cela que je le considère maintenant, lui promet de veiller sur moi ce soir et prévient mon père que je risque de dormir chez lui. Mon père est ravi pour moi car, c'est bien la première fois qu'on m'invite dormir quelque part. Quoiqu'il n'est pas très rassuré d'apprendre que Kyô habite avec ses deux cousins. Me laissez toute seule avec trois garçons…Mon père, si protecteur, commence à hésiter! Cependant, Kyô le rassure en lui expliquant qu'une amie commune à moi et lui, habite avec eux en ce moment. Finalement, sous mes regards suppliants, mon père accepte. De plus, il voit bien que Kyô est quelqu'un de bien.

Dans la rue, je n'ose poser la question à propos de Tohru qui habite chez les Sôma…Je trouve cela un peu indiscret de ma part. Mais…Kyô semble deviner mes pensées.

**Kyô :**« Bon! Je t'explique pourquoi Tohru vie chez moi en ce moment, et toi, tu me dis pourquoi tu as moins la pêche que d'habitude! »

Je le regarde étonnée, les joues légèrement rosées par la gêne…Comment a-t-il deviné que je n'allais pas très bien? Je n'aie pourtant rien dit!? De plus, rien sur mon visage, n'aurait pût justifier ses hypothèses!? Il pouffe de rire.

**Kyô : **« Ne me regarde pas comme ça voyons! Je l'aie remarqué parce que…enfin…Je ne sais pas comment exactement… mais, je l'aie tout de suite ressentit! »

« …C'est mignon que tu aies remarquée…Moi qui ne voulait pas t'inquiéter…C'est raté! »

Je lui souris gentiment. Il me sourit à son tour, posant une main sur ma tête, pour caresser tendrement mes cheveux. J'ai toujours l'impression d'être un petit chaton quand il fait ça. Mais, ce que j'aime le plus quand il pose ce geste…C'est qu'il n'est jamais aussi expressif avec les autres. Sauf pour Tohru! Et puis, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il tient beaucoup à moi. Et ça, ça me réchauffe le cœur…On se dirige vers la ville. Les mains dans les poches de son manteau, il me jette un coup d'œil furtif.

**Kyô :**« Pour ce qui est de Tohru, sa mère est décédée l'année dernière…Son père lui, est décédé quand elle était encore très jeune. Il n'y avait que son grand-père pour la loger. Mais comme sa fille et ses deux enfants allaient habiter avec lui, il a dût faire rénover sa maison et il a demandé à Tohru si elle ne pouvait pas aller vivre chez des amis en attendant. Évidemment, tu connais Tohru! Pour ne pas embêter personne, elle a prit une tente et s'est installée dans une petite forêt sur un des terrains qui appartient au Sôma. Pour faire cours, mon cousin, qui possède la maison où l'on habite en ce moment, la trouvé en revenant un soir avec Yuki. Finalement, il a été décidé qu'elle habiterait avec nous. Voilà! »

« Je comprends! Je suis tellement désolée! Je ne savais pas qu'elle était orpheline…Ça me fait tellement de peine pour elle! Elle ne mérite pas ça… »

J'ai les larmes aux yeux! Tohru est quelqu'un que j'aime et que j'apprécie énormément! J'ignorais tout cela! Jamais je n'aurais cru que cette jolie demoiselle souriante, était seule au monde… Je sens mon cœur se serrer sous la douleur… Je n'aurais imaginée cela en là voyant si…sympathique et heureuse. J'ai tellement mal pour elle en ce moment. Mais quand j'y repense…entourée de Kyô, Yuki, Saki et Arisa…Je comprends mieux qu'elle réussisse à sourire…Mais quand même…Si j'avais sût, moi aussi j'aurais aimée faire quelque chose pour elle. Prise dans un tourbillon de pensées, je sens la main de Kyô se poser sur mon épaule.

**Kyô :**« Ne fait pas cette tête Shizue. Tu sais…Tohru est une fille magnifique, douce et qui se montre gentille avec tout le monde. Elle a des amis qui l'entoure et qui l'aide tous les jours! Alors, il ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour elle. Si tu t'inquiète, elle va s'inquiéter et ça va devenir un tourbillon d'inquiétude. On ne s'en sortira pas!»

« Mais…Elle semble être le genre de personne qui pense peu à elle…! Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne pense qu'aux autres. Elle est aussi un peu étourdie non!? »

**Kyô :**« Mh…Oui, ça je te l'accorde…Mais, elle est comme ça…Toi aussi tu es un peu comme ça tu sais! En un peu moins naïve par contre! »

« Hein? Moi?! »

**Kyô :**« Oui! Je ne t'aie jamais vu exiger rien de personne. Quand on t'offre un petit quelque chose, pour toi, ça à l'air énorme! Tohru est comme ça aussi. Elle est très timide quand on s'occupe d'elle. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'apprécie autant. Tu me fais penser à une mini Tohru! Il faut croire que des gens sensibles et remplis de douceur, c'est ce que j'aime le plus. »

Je vois les joues de Kyô virer aux rouges. Il n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il dit. Mais je suis contente. Qu'il m'avoue clairement qu'il m'aime bien. Moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup et j'espère au plus profond de moi, devenir de plus en plus proche de lui. Connaître tout de lui et de Tohru aussi. Ce sont mes meilleurs amis…Alors plus j'en apprendrais sur eux, plus je serais là pour les aider, les faire rire, les consoler, leurs donner des conseils.

« Dit-moi Kyô, est-ce que tu as déjà fait part de tes sentiments à Tohru? »

Je vois les cheveux de Kyô s'hérisser et son visage tourner au rouge pivoine! J'avais donc raison. Kyô est bien amoureux d'elle…Mais, cela n'est pas très difficile à remarquer! J'ai souvent observée Kyô regarder Tohru et…chaque fois qu'il la regarde, ont a l'impression qu'il lui lance des « Je t'aime »…Je ris doucement.

« Je savais bien que tu étais amoureux d'elle! C'est trop mignon! »

**Kyô :** « QUOI!? CHUT!! D'OÙ PRENDS-TU SES HYPOTHÈSES!! »

Je le regarde les yeux ronds et je ne peux résister. J'éclate de rire. Il finit par me sourire, mais je vois très bien qu'il est très gêné que j'aie découvert son petit secret. Je lui donne une petite tape dans le dos.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne lui dirai rien. Mais tu sais, sincèrement, je trouve que vous formeriez un très beau couple! »

**Kyô :**« Non vraiment…De toute façon, je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attirée par un mec comme moi…Et de plus, on ne pourrait surement pas être ensemble. »

« Ah? Pourquoi? »

**Kyô :** « Eh bien… »

Il me regarde un moment. Les sourcils levés, je le fixe également. Je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi ils ne pourraient pas être ensemble?…Tohru aussi est amoureuse de Kyô…Enfin…D'après ce que j'ai pu voir! Kyô ne semble pas s'être aperçu de ses sentiments. Il tourna la tête…Son regard reflète le mystère. Comme s'il gardait un secret au fond de lui, qu'il ne pouvait révéler. Je n'ose pas insister. S'il avait envie de me le dire, il le ferait! Je ne veux pas qu'il me parle de quelque chose dont il n'a pas envie.

« Et si je te disais pourquoi je n'allais pas bien? »

Sa tête se tourne brusquement vers moi. Il semble un peu surpris, mais, il paraît touché de ma délicatesse. Approuvant de la tête, nous continuons de marcher dans le pénombre de la nuit.

« Tu sais Kyô…Moi et ma mère…Nous ne sommes pas en très bons termes et je sais d'avance que jamais ça ne s'arrangera. Depuis toujours elle est comme ça. Pour se sentir mieux, elle ne cesse de me rabaisser pour des choses très futiles…Enfin, pour faire court. Parfois, elle me dit des choses vraiment blessantes et horribles. Le genre de choses qu'une mère ne dirait jamais à son enfant. Mais moi, elle le dit sans remord et après, elle fait comme si elle n'avait rien dit. »

**Kyô :**« Tu es sérieuse? Eh bien…Ta mère est vraiment bizarre…En faite, j'avais remarqué qu'elle semblait un peu désagréable sur les bords quand je suis venu chez toi la première fois…Pff…Franchement, ne l'écoute pas, tu es quelqu'un de formidable Shizue »

« C'est très gentil de ta part de me dire ça…Ça me touche beaucoup…Tu sais…Parfois je me dis que c'est à cause d'elle si je me renferme sur moi-même. Si je suis autant gênée avec les gens…C'est peut-être parce qu'après s'être fait traiter de bonne à rien, de retardée et stupide pendant dix-sept ans, j'ai finis par y croire »

**Kyô :**« Moi je sais que tu n'est pas comme ça! Ta mère est vraiment bête de ne pas voir à quel point sa fille est extraordinaire! Tu es douce, gentille et drôle. Tu pense toujours aux autres et tu fais toujours de ton mieux! Alors ne crois jamais ce qu'elle dit! » 

Je suis émue…Ses paroles, je les aie entendues venant de mon père. Mais jamais de quelqu'un d'autre. Ça me touche énormément…Kyô me lance un regard plein d'amour. Mais, pas amoureux. Un regard plutôt fraternel et bienveillant. On retourne vers ma maison lentement, parlant de tout et de rien. Rendu, je file dans ma chambre et je prépare mon sac et mes effets personnels pour aller dormir chez Kyô et Tohru. Le tout emballé, j'embrasse mon père et nous partons.

**Kyô :**« J'y pense! Tohru m'a dit qu'elle terminerait plus tôt ce soir…Tu as envie qu'on aille la chercher au travail? »

« Oh oui!! Très bonne idée! »

Après une bonne vingtaine de minutes, nous arrivons devant le grand bâtiment où travail Tohru. Attendant dehors, je regarde discrètement Kyô. Je meurs d'envie de lui demander des choses à propos d'Hatori-san…Mais ce serait vraiment étrange de ma part… Finalement, je me retiens. Kyô me caresse une nouvelle fois les cheveux.

« Kyô? »

**Kyô :** « Hum? »

« Je me demandais depuis quelques temps…Pourquoi? Pourquoi es-tu venu me parler comme ça…Personne ne fait attention à moi habituellement. »

**Kyô :** « Hum…Je t'aie dis tout à l'heure que les gens aimables et doux m'attirait. En plus, je sais ce que sait que de garder une certaine distance envers les gens. La solitude…Ce n'est pas amusant du tout. Alors, je me suis dis que ce serait bien si tu t'ouvrais un peu plus aux autres…Tu vois…Tohru est quelqu'un de très spécial. Elle m'a véritablement aidée une fois. Elle m'a acceptée comme je suis, sans rien attendre en retour. Je me suis dis que si vous deveniez amies, elle pourrait t'aider. »

Il a raison…Depuis que je les connais. Ma vie semble s'illuminer, comme si je sortais soudainement d'une grande noirceur. Je ne passe plus mes journées seule. Le soir, au lieu d'être enfermée dans ma chambre à lire, je sors avec Tohru et les autres. Ça me fait beaucoup de bien. Je sens au plus profond de moi, que la Shizue si timide et renfermée disparaît petit à petit. Je prends doucement la main de Kyô, de mes deux petites mains. Il semble surpris et rougit. Il est tellement mignon quand il est gêné. Mon regard envers lui, lui montre de la gratitude et beaucoup d'amour.

« Tu te trompe. C'est vrai que Tohru…est comme une étoile qui scintille dans mon ciel noir. Mais…Toi aussi tu es là Kyô…Ça me remplie de joie que tu tiennes à moi comme ça. Parce que moi aussi je tiens beaucoup à toi. Toi et Tohru, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis »

Je souris en penchant légèrement la tête et il fait de même. Quelques minutes plus tard, Tohru sors dehors, son boulot maintenant terminé. Elle avance vers nous, l'air très surprise de nous voir là. Comme je m'y attendais, Tohru me saute joyeusement dans les bras. Je peux remarquer par contre, sa fatigue…Cette fille si courageuse, semble travailler très dur…J'aimerais avoir un tel courage et une telle détermination! Je l'admire.

**Tohru :**« Shizue!! Kyô!! Vous êtes venu me chercher? C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part! »

**Kyô :**« Bah! On n'allait pas te laisser rentrer toute seule! Étourdie comme tu es, on pourrait te kidnapper ou pire! »

**Shizue :**« Kyô est très protecteur! Hi Hi! J'avais…vraiment très envie…de te voir Tohru! Kyô m'a gentiment proposé de dormir chez vous…J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas!? »

Je baisse les yeux timidement, mais son petit rire ravi et les plaintes de Kyô, qui est de nouveau rouge comme un homard à cause de ce que j'ai dis, me fait pouffer de rire. Comme Kyô me l'a dit plus tôt, ça a l'air de faire plaisir à Tohru que je passe la nuit chez eux. Nous rentrons donc à la maison tous les trois. Dès que je mets le pied dans la maison, un homme aux cheveux noirs fonce sur moi et me prend doucement la main, un regard charmeur collé au visage.

**Shigure :** « Bonjour belle demoiselle! Je pense que nous n'avons pas eût l'honneur de nous faire présenter! Je suis Shigure Sôma, célèbre écrivain et hôte de cette maison! »

Kyô fracasse son poing contre l'écrivain, lui criant dessus. Quand il agit comme ça, il a l'air d'un chat aux poils hérissés. C'est trop mignon! Posant ses mains sur mes épaules, il semble me défendre contre ce drôle d'écrivain que je ne connais que depuis quelques secondes. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à un tel accueil. Shigure se relève l'air confus, braillard, faisant une moue exagérée.

**Shigure : **« Bouh!! Kyô-kun! Comme tu es méchant et violent! Je ne faisais que me présenter à ta copine c'est tout! »

**Kyô :**« CE N'EST PAS MA COPINE!! MAIS UNE AMIE ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE!! »

**Shigure : **« Mh…Réflexion faite, tu as surement raison! Qu'est-ce qu'une fille aussi mignonne qu'elle pourrait te trouver mon pauvre Kyô! »

**Kyô :**« …Shigure…!! »

**Tohru :**« Ah non! S'il vous plaît ne vous battez pas encore!! »

Tohru se met entre eux deux et Kyô se calme. Mais l'écrivain ne perd pas son sourire malicieux. Posant une main sur la tête de Tohru, il a l'air de bien s'amuser aux dépends de Kyô.

**Shigure :**« Je te félicite Tohru-kun! Tu as réussis à maîtriser ce chat sauvage sans manières qu'est Kyô! Un véritable exploit! »

**Tohru :** « Ah…Shigure-san! Je vous présente Shizue Tsukiyama. C'est une de nos amies! Elle va dormir à la maison ce soir. J'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas? »

**Shigure :** « Enchantée mademoiselle! Eh bien non! Ça ne me dérange pas du tout! Deux belles jeunes femmes qui me préparent mon déjeuner demain matin en tablier blanc! C'est le bonheur idéal pour un homme comme moi! »

**Kyô :**« Ça suffit maintenant!! Retourne écrire tes romans pourris! Espèce de sale pervers!! »

Kyô s'avance d'un regard noir, il se craque les jointures et pousse Shigure hors de la pièce. Celui-ci pouffe de rire. Nous laissant entre-nous. Kyô soupire…J'ai l'impression que ce genre de chose arrive très souvent dans cette maison! Mais ça me fait sourire. L'ambiance est vraiment très agréable.

La soirée s'est passée de façon normale et très animée. Yuki, le cousin de Kyô habite également ici. Alors, tous les quatre, nous avons joués aux cartes. Kyô semblait lancer un tas de défi à Yuki comme d'habitude. Moi et Tohru avons préparées des petits gâteaux pour ses deux rivaux inépuisables. C'était vraiment très amusant. Puis l'heure du couché arriva rapidement.

**Tohru : **« Et si on allait rendre visite au maître demain? On pourrait lui préparer un gâteau pour le remercier de nous avoir entraînés la dernière fois! »

Je lève les yeux brusquement…Mon cœur commence à battre la chamade sans que je m'en rends compte. C'est une chance en or de pouvoir revoir ce docteur, qui traverse si souvent mes pensées…Même si les chances sont quasi inexistences qu'il se retrouve une nouvelle fois chez le maître…Mais bon. Je peux toujours espérer!

**Shizue : **« C'est une très bonne idée! »

**Kyô :**« Moui…Pourquoi pas! Il sera surement content. Il aime bien les choses sucrés…En plus, ça me donnera l'occasion de m'entraîner un peu avec lui!»

**Tohru :** « J'ai drôlement hâte! Bon! Allons-nous coucher maintenant! Il fait être en forme pour demain! Bonne nuit Kyô! »

**Kyô :**« Bonne nuit vous deux! »

Je lui envoie la main doucement. Tohru s'endormi facilement. Mais moi, je ne trouvai pas le sommeil aussi facilement qu'elle. Cela me prit quelques heures. Le visage d'Hatori hantait mes pensées. J'espère tellement le revoir demain!

Le réveil à été un peu dur. Mais rien ne m'aurait empêchée de me lever pour aller chez le maître! Nous nous sommes préparés chacun notre tour, se laissant la salle de bain à tour de rôle, tout en faisant le gâteau. Enfin prêts, nous nous sommes rendus à la demeure des Sôma.

**Tohru :**« J'espère qu'il aime les gâteaux au chocolat! »

**Kyô :** « J'en suis certain! Qui n'aime pas ça! »

Je souris, mais soudain!! Je vois du coin de l'œil, une blouse blanche. Je ne m'en rends pas compte mais, mes pieds courts déjà vers ce point blanc que j'ai à peine vue. Oubliant Tohru et Kyô un moment, je n'entends plus que les battements de mon cœur. Bientôt, je me rends compte que je me suis perdue…Cette demeure est vraiment immense!!

**Inconnu : **« HEY TOI! MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES ICI! VA T-EN TOUT DE SUITE!! »

Je sursaute et me retourne vivement. Surprise, je vois un jeune homme en kimono devant moi. Ses cheveux sont d'un noir très profond, plutôt court. Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs tellement puissants que je n'ose même plus émettre un son. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il est très beau. Même, s'il semble très fragile…Serait-ce un Sôma lui aussi? Il s'approche de moi, le visage empli de colère…Peut-être que je n'aie pas le droit d'être là? Mais…Je ne le savais pas!!

**Inconnu :** « TU N'AS RIEN À FAIRE ICI SALE PETITE PESTE!! HORS DE MA VUE!! QUI T'A PERMIS D'ENTRER!! »

« … »

**Inconnu**** :** « RÉPONDS!! »

Il me saisit le poignet avec force, tellement que j'en ai mal. Mais je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Son simple regard me donne des frissons dans le dos. Que faire!? Soudain, il commence à me secouer violemment. J'ai peur…cet homme me fait peur…

**Inconnu :**« IMBÉCILE!! TU ES SOURDE!! RÉPONDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS AS QUI TU AS AFFAIRE!?»

**Inconnu 2**** : **« AKITO! Ça suffit, lâche-là »

Les secousses arrêtent soudain. Je sens mon poignet chauffer tellement il me serrait fort…Mais…Une minute! Cette voix, je reconnais cette voix!! C'est lui!? Je regarde derrière moi et je le vois…

**Akito :** « Hatori… »

**Et voilà! ****J'espère que la suite vous a plus! Je ne sais pas quand sera la suite. Je vais essayer de la faire prochainement! Peut-être que je vais commencer ce soir! Tout dépendra de ma motivation! Mais bon! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne laisse jamais une fiction sans fin Merci à tous ceux qui prenne la peine de mettre un reviews. Sachez que cela est très appréciée et encourageant! Surtout très plaisant à lire Je comptes relire tout mes chapitres et corriger les erreurs également s'il y en a Enfin bon !**

**Lexique :**

**Ja ne!: **À la prochaine! / À plus tard!


	6. Chapitre 6: Invraissemblable mais Vrai

« Hatori…Est-ce que tu connais cette fille

**Bonjour à tous! Mon dieu je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussis à vous écrire le chapitre six! C'est un grand exploit je dois l'avouer! Un grand merci à ceux qui m'encourage toujours à l'écrire. J'avoue que parfois je désespère un peu et que je me demande si je vais réellement la continuer…Mais je ne pourrais la laisser en plan comme ça, sans vous donnez la suite! Ce ne serait pas digne d'un auteur! Lol! J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira Il y a des petites surprises qui vous attend! Comme d'habitude, je vais répondre à vos reviews ! **

**Merci à :**

**Skalyann :** Merci c'est très gentil de ta part! Hi hi! Excuse-moi pour les fautes d'orthographes! J'essaie de faire attention pourtant lol! Merci pour ta gentille offre, mais comme je veux progresser je préfère continuer à me corriger ! Mais c'est super sympa de ta part!

**Meme sang :** Merci beaucoup!! J'aime beaucoup Akito moi aussi…Même quand il cri ha ha! Ça montre qu'il est humain ;)

**Aki-chan :** Toi avoir suite (lol) Contente que tu adores ! C'est le but hi hi! Merci pour le review!

**Aki-nee-san :** …Wahh…Je suis trop émue sérieusement! Une de tes fictions préférées…Snif…je vais pleurer!! Eh bien tu auras la chance de voir Akito encore dans le début ! J'espère que tu liras la suite!

**Nee-san :** Merci à toi aussi!! Hi hi! Toute contente de vous remercier XD! Alors voici la suite! )

**Saki-chan :** …O.O…Là je suis trop émue!! Je suis très heureuse d'avoir pu te remonter le moral avec mon histoire…Si tu veux que je te dise un secret, la maman de Shizue je l'aie créée à partir de la mienne XD. Merci beaucoup, je suis très contente de pouvoir t'offrir la suite et j'espère recevoir d'autres reviews de toi et tous les autres !

**Kenza :** Coucou Kenza Eh bien merci vraiment beaucoup pour le review! Vraiment sympa de ta part! Pour ta demande et bien, je ne peux rien dire sur les choix que je fais. Sinon je gâcherais les moments alors il faudra lire !

**Louve :** Oh!! Merci beaucouuuuuuuuuuuup!! Je suis tellement contente!! Ça me fait VACHEMENT plaisir de lire ça!! Alors voilà la suite

**Lion :** Eh bien, comme Saki était déjà une jeune fille enfermée qui ne parlait à personne pour les protéger et que Shizue n'est pas à l'aise avec les gens. Il y aurait alors peu de chance pour qu'elles aient voulu se parler. Et bien non, malheureusement, Hatori n'est pas le père de Shizue et Kana n'est pas non plus sa mère. L'histoire de Shizue est plus complexe qu'elle semble l'être depuis le commencement fufufu Enfin, j'espère avoir le plaisir de relire un de tes reviews !

Chapitre 6 :

_**Inconnu : **__« IMBÉCILE!! TU ES SOURDE!! RÉPONDS-MOI TOUT DE SUITE!! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS AS QUI TU AS AFFAIRE!?»_

_**Inconnu 2 : **__« AKITO! Ça suffit, lâchez-là »_

_Les secousses arrêtent soudain. Je sens mon poignet chauffer tellement il me serrait fort…Mais…Une minute! Cette voix, je reconnais cette voix!! C'est lui!? Je regarde derrière moi et je le vois…_

_**Akito :**__ « Hatori… »_

…

**Akito :** « Hatori! Est-ce que tu connais cette sale petite peste!? »

Les yeux pétillants de rage de ce présomptueux jeune homme s'attardent sur mon sauveur qui reste aussi impénétrable qu'un rocher. D'un soupir légèrement blasé, sa main prend doucement celle du jeune homme l'amenant un peu plus loin idée de le calmer. J'ai l'impression qu'il est habitué à ce genre de situations…Je les regarde tous les deux sans savoir ce que je dois faire. Ma tête m'encourage à m'enfuir le plus loin possible et au plus vite. Toutefois, mon cœur me défend de bouger…

**Hatori :** « Akito, calmez-vous. »

**Akito :** « Elle n'a pas le droit d'être ici!! Tu le sais pourtant!! De quel droit ose-t-elle mettre les pieds ici!! Je veux qu'elle parte immédiatement! »

L'espace d'un court instant, je sens son émeraude ternis me regarder sans la moindre émotion. Tellement que je baisse la tête. Posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Akito, j'ai eut l'impression que ce seul geste allait calmer la bombe qui menaçait d'éclater d'un instant à l'autre en ce jeune homme. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il répondit à son interlocuteur un peu plus calme. Pendant que moi, comme une idiote, je les fixais sans rien comprendre.

**Hatori :** «…C'est moi qui l'aie fait venir. Ses temps-ci, mon travail à presque triplé à cause des nombreuses visites de Shigure. Il n'est même pas malade et il me dérange quand même. J'ai beaucoup de paperasse à remplir et ce n'est pas facile à gérer seul. Donc, pour mieux m'occuper de votre santé, j'ai fais appel aux services de cette jeune fille. Comme ça, j'ai un peu de temps libre pour m'occuper de vous plus convenablement…C'est une amie de Kyô et de Torhu. »

À ses propos, les yeux glacial du jeune homme appelé : Akito, se tournent vers moi d'un geste automatique. Puis, s'agrandissant de surprise, un sourire étrangement désagréable se dessine de plus en plus largement sur son visage si blême jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de rire.

**Akito:** « …Ha Ha Ha Ha!! Une amie? Une amie de cette fille hideuse!! HA HA HA!! Et de ce sale matou!! HA HA HA!! Tu te moque de moi Hatori? Le chat ne peut pas avoir d'ami!! HA HA HA!! Je n'avais jamais ris autant!! HA HA HA!!»

D'un pas calme, le jeune homme aux cheveux ébènes s'avance vers moi avec ce même sourire déplaisant qui me clou sur place. Il me fait peur. J'ai envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup et disparaître. D'un geste furtif, il prend une poignée de mes cheveux. Fermant les yeux sous le pincement de la douleur, j'en ouvre un du mieux que je peux. J'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à me tuer du regard.

**Akito : **« Si jamais je te revois flâner prêt de ma chambre!! Il t'arrivera quelque chose d'horrible! Tu n'as rien à faire dans cette demeure! Si j'étais toi je ferais attention à ce que je fais! Hatori ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver! »

Hatori n'a pas réagit à cet acte de violence. Je l'aie vu s'avancer, mais il recula juste après. Comme si quelque chose l'empêchait de venir me secourir. Les larmes ancrées par l'étirement de mes cheveux glissent lentement sur mes joues. D'un coup sec, Akito me jette sur le sol et s'en va, poussant Hatori sans se retourner vers ce qui semble être sa maison. Dès qu'Akito disparaît totalement, Hatori s'avance vers moi. Je frotte doucement ma tête endolorie et lui, sans un mot il prend ma main et m'entraîne je ne sais où. Toutefois, je n'aie aucunement peur. Je sais qu'il ne me fera rien.

**Pov Hatori**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici?! Comment c'était-elle retrouvée près de la demeure du chef de famille? Ne savait-elle pas qu'Akito était quelqu'un d'incroyablement égoïste et violent? C'était un miracle que celui-ci ne l'est pas amoché. Étrangement, Hatori remercia le ciel d'être passé par là à ce moment même. Au début, il avait simplement prit une petite promenade pour ce changer les idées. D'ailleurs, en ce temps-ci de l'année, les arbres de Sakura étaient particulièrement délicieux à regarder. Il s'adonnait que la demeure principale en possédait plus d'une centaine. Ce qui avait attiré son attention était la voix criarde d'Akito. Dirigeant ses pas vers les appartements de celui-ci, il découvrit avec stupeur la belle jeune lycéenne qu'il avait eut la chance de rencontrer la semaine d'avant.

Essayant de rester parfaitement calme et indifférent, il réussit à la sauver de la colère d'Akito. Ce qui était d'ailleurs tout un exploit. Probablement que le passage sur le fait qu'il faisait tout cela pour mieux s'occuper de lui avait aider. Cependant, lorsqu'Akito agrippa avec méchanceté les cheveux de Shizue, son corps avait bougé tout seul. Heureusement pour la jeune fille, il se retenu. Cela aurait paru bien louche de sa part de montrer quelques préoccupations pour elle. Le résultat aurait été qu'Akito ce serait fâchée encore plus. Bref, une fois éclipsé dans sa chambre, le médecin se dirigea vers la jeune fille, la releva sans rien lui dire et l'amena vers sa demeure à lui. Comme il voulait savoir ce qu'elle faisait ici, autant la protéger des regards menaçant du chef de famille.

**Hatori :** _…Comment est-elle entrée…_

Ouvrant la porte de sa maison, il fut soulager de ne pas voir une apparition soudaine de Momiji. Toutefois…Il eut un désagréable accueil. L'œil moqueur, Shigure observait le médecin qui tenait toujours la main de Shizue.

**Shigure :** « Je le savais! Je savais que tu préférais les jeunes lycéennes! »

**Hatori :** « …Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ici!? Je n'aie pas le temps d'écouter tes âneries!! »

**Shigure :** « Oh…Pourquoi tu te fâche comme ça!? Ça l'air sérieux vu sous cette angle! Non en vérité, comme Kyô et Tohru venaient voir le maître aujourd'hui avec Shizue si présente, je les aie accompagnés pour venir voir quelqu'un! »

Hatori soupira, il devait si attendre parfaitement. Lâchant la main de Shizue, qui par respect alla se placer un peu à l'écart, il regarda sérieusement Shigure.

**Hatori :** « Alors c'est pour ça…Mais comment c'est-elle retrouvée vers la demeure d'Akito…Elle n'aurait pas pu s'égarer à un tel point… »

**Shigure :** « …Mais de quoi tu parle?! »

**Hatori :** « Shizue était devant la chambre d'Akito. Par malchance, elle la vue et enfin, tu sais comment elle est. C'est un sacré miracle que Shizue n'ait rien. Par chance, je passais justement par là. Bref, je sais que c'est pour la voir que tu es venue…Mais soit gentil, elle est déjà assez de mauvaise humeur comme ça.»

**Shigure :** « …Elle?! Pourtant la maison de Kazuma est à l'opposé complètement…Hin hin…Comme c'est intéressant! Bon! Je vous laisse à vos amourettes! »

**Hatori :** « …!!Shigure!! »

Le vilain écrivant s'évapora avant de contrarier d'avantage le médecin. Celui-ci posa une main sur sa tempe. Mais bon sang, quel âge il avait Shigure…Quel honte d'être de la même génération que lui…Essayant d'oublier cela, il se tourna vers Shizue. Elle était allée s'asseoir sur le balcon au dehors. Ses longs cheveux brun pâle se laissaient guider par la brise et d'un regard encore un peu tétanisé, elle observait le feuillage. Un pincement au cœur agrippa le médecin, sans raison…

**Pov Shizue**

Tel ne fut pas ma peur quand j'ai vu Monsieur Shigure apparaître devant Hatori. Gentiment, je me suis cachée plus loin pour ne pas les déranger. Au début, je ne savais pas trop où aller pour les laisser seuls puis, voyant un rayon de soleil, j'ai vue une grande vitre un peu plus loin. Assise maintenant sur le balcon, je réfléchis. En faite, je me sens un peu coupable. Je sens que j'ai créée beaucoup de tord à Hatori. Je soupire, je n'aurais vraiment pas dut le suivre.

**Hatori :** « Est-ce que tu vas bien? Akito ne t'a pas trop fait peur j'espère? »

Je sursaute et me retourna instinctivement vers la voix de mon beau médecin. Je rougis fortement et je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Mon cœur bat la chamade de me savoir seule avec lui. Tranquillement, il s'approche et à ma grande surprise, il s'assied à mes cotés, regardant lui aussi le paysage. Les mains crispées sur mes genoux, je prends une grande inspiration.

« Je…Je vous demande pardon!! À cause…de moi…vous…vous allez avoir des ennuies! Je…Je suis tellement désolée! »

Il a l'air drôlement surpris, peut-être parce qu'une larme s'est échappée de mes yeux pour glisser sagement sur ma joue. Puis, il tourne la tête. Pourquoi aie-je le sentiment étrange qu'il combat quelque chose?

**Hatori :** « Non, je ne crois pas que la colère d'Akito va s'abattre sur moi. Shigure va réussir à le calmer. »

« … »

**Hatori :** « …Par contre, il y a une chose que j'aimerais savoir. D'après Shigure, tu es venu rendre visite au maître Kazuma avec Tohru et Kyô. Alors comment t'es-tu retrouvée toute seule aussi loin de chez lui? »

La question que j'espérais tellement ne pas entendre retentit. Mais ça aurait été trop beau qu'il oublie de me la poser! Que dois-je lui répondre? Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai atterris devant la maison de ce jeune homme…J'ai simplement suivit mon cœur et mes jambes qui voulaient à tout prix vous voir…Je ne peux quand même pas lui dire ça! D'ailleurs, pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort. Je suis certaine qu'il arrive à l'entendre! Patiemment, il attend que je lui donne une réponse…Je ferme les yeux…

« …Je hum… En réalité…Je… »

Arg! Je n'arrive pas à lui répondre. Je sens une nouvelle fois son regard se poser sur moi! Pitié! Que quelqu'un me sauve de ce malaise!

**Hatori : **« Alors?... »

« …Eh bien… »

Je tournai la tête et le fixe droit dans les yeux. Je serais folle de croire qu'à cet instant précis, une légère teinte rose recouvra ses joues. Mes yeux se baissent à nouveau. Tant pis si j'ai l'air ridicule. Je n'aie pas vraiment le choix.

« …Pour vous dire la vérité, je vous aie aperçu alors qu'on était en chemin vers la maison du Maître et…je ne saurais vous dire pourquoi mais…Mes jambes ont bougées toutes seules. Quand je me suis rendue compte que je ne vous voyais plus, j'ai réalisée que je m'étais perdue voilà! »

Ouf, il m'en a fallu du courage pour dire ça si vite et d'un seul coup! Je le regarde toute gênée ne sachant plus du tout où je dois me mettre. Ma révélation semble lui avoir donné un choc puisqu'il ne bouge plus… L'œil agrandit, il me fixe éberlué.

**Hatori :** « …Mais…Pourquoi vous courriez après moi? Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? »

« …Euh…Non…J'avais simplement envie de vous revoir… »

Je baisse la tête…Comme c'est idiot de lui dire cela. Il semble encore plus étonné…

**Hatori :** _…Pourquoi? Pourquoi voulait-elle me voir simplement pour me voir? Et ses yeux…Pourquoi ils font remuer ce que je crains au fond de moi…Non…C'est assez, il faut qu'elle s'en aille…Je ne dois plus la revoir! _

**Hatori :** « Bon, il serait temps que vous rentriez chez le maître! Kyô et Tohru vont se faire du souci pour vous! D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas que ses deux là soient entrain de courir partout dans la demeure pour vous retrouvez…Et si, vous voulez évitez à Kyô et Tohru de rencontrer Akito, vous feriez mieux de partir »

Sur ce, il se lève, me laissant ainsi muette et triste dans mon aveu. Je me lève également. Mais nous ne bougeons pas. Il continue de me fixer, comme s'il cherchait la réponse à une question. Tout à coup, je sens une douleur aigue me serrer le cœur. Ça me fait tellement mal que je laisse échapper un petit cri de douleur agrippant par la suite ma main au tissu de mon chandail. Le médecin me regarde inquiet.

**Hatori :** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! Ça ne va pas!? »

« …arg…Mon…Mon cœur…J'ai mal… »

**Hatori :** « …Shizue!! »

…

**Pov Hatori**

Il lui avait parlé assez durement. Pour son bien…Ou plutôt pour le sien…Puis, son si beau visage se crispa soudain et elle vint s'agripper la poitrine…!? Lui avait-il fait de la peine avec ses paroles!? Pourtant cela semblait plus douloureux qu'une simple douleur mentale. Il s'approcha légèrement d'elle puis il sembla apercevoir une drôle de lueur or dans sa main. Par la suite, il cria son nom. Instinctivement, lorsqu'elle s'évanouie il ne put résister. Il n'allait pas la laisser tomber durement sur le sol. Quitte à se transformer…

Mais justement…l'inconcevable arriva…Hatori ne se transforma point…La jeune fille endormie dans ses bras…Rien ne se passait…

**Hatori :** « Mais…Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire…!! »

La fixant, les yeux tremblants, il entra à l'intérieur. Cet événement était si déstabilisateur que le médecin avait de la difficulté à se tenir sur ses deux jambes. Sans brusquerie, il la déposa avec soin sur son lit…Ça n'avait aucun sens…Il aurait dut se transformer dès qu'il avait passé ses bras autour d'elle. Comme c'était arrivé? Avec Tohru, lorsque celle-ci était tombée de son balcon...Il c'était transformé. Il devait être entrain de rêver!? Tout en réfléchissant, une sorte de lueur capta son attention.

**Hatori : **« Cette lueur… »

Elle était à la fois douce et rassurante. Lorsqu'elle était dans son malaise, il avait cru voir une lumière dorée au creux de ses mains…Était-ce cela…Toutefois, il ne se risquait pas trop à regarder plus précisément. Pour cela, il devrait lui enlever son t-shirt et ça, il en était hors de question. Bien sûr, comme il était médecin, ce serait tout à fait naturel mais cependant cette fois, il éprouvait une certaine gêne.

En la regardant une nouvelle fois, quelque chose attira son attention de nouveau. Son visage était tout en sueur.

**Hatori :** _Je ne peux quand même pas la laisser dans cet état…_

Soupirant, il alla chercher un grand bol d'eau et une petite serviette. Puis, il ordonna à une servante d'aller chercher Tohru. Celle-ci arriva presqu'en courant suivit de Kyô qui était tout aussi agité qu'elle. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures qu'ils cherchaient vainement Shizue. Elle avait subitement disparue alors qu'ils arrivaient chez le maître. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint également avec eux. Debout, face à la chambre d'Hatori, tout le monde regarda Shizue étendue sur le lit.

**Kyô : **« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé!! Ça fait des heures qu'on la cherche partout! Hatori!! Que lui as-tu fais!! »

**Hatori :**« Tohru, tu serais gentille de changer les vêtements de ton amie. Elle semble avoir beaucoup de fièvre. Il y a des vêtements posés sur le lit. »

**Tohru :** « Ah! Oui bien sûr! J'y vais tout de suite! »

**Kyô :** « Hey! Est-ce que tu m'écoute au moins! »

Hatori fit la sourde oreille, il n'avait vraiment pas la tête à se quereller avec Kyô. Kazuma fit signe à son fils de se calmer un peu. Celui-ci prit une bonne inspiration et regarda d'un œil inquiet. Tohru ne sortait toujours pas. Donc, résigné il alla s'asseoir avec Kazuma et Hatori, qui avait sortit de quoi faire du thé. Celui-ci prêt, il prit place sur une chaise en face du maître et de son fils. Les deux mains croisées ensemble, l'air songeur.

**Kazuma :** « …Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave? »

**Hatori :** « Mh…Je ne peux forcément dire si c'est grave ou non…Mais…Cela dépasse l'entendement du surnaturel… »

**Kazuma :**« Qu'est-ce que tu entend pas là? Explique-nous »

Hatori entama donc le récit de cette étrange histoire. Kyô n'y croyait absolument pas. Hatori avait du se tromper! Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus…Mais, il semblait si sur de lui et si sincère que Kyô commençait à douter. Kazuma aussi était trop surpris pour y croire. Mais, ce n'était pas le genre d'Hatori de raconter n'importe quoi.

**Kyô : **« Voyons enfin! C'est complètement ridicule! Comment pourrait-elle être immunisée contre notre malédiction! »

**Kazuma : **« C'est vrai que cela paraît assez difficile à croire Hatori… »

**Hatori :**« Je le sais très bien Kazuma! Mais vous ne pensez pas je suis aussi surpris que vous!? Je vous l'accorde, tout ceci me dépasse complètement et je ne vois aucune raison logique à ce qui sait passer…Mais, il doit forcément y en avoir une… »

**Dans la chambre****, Pov Tohru**

Tohru avait changée sa jeune amie dans des vêtements beaucoup plus confortable. Puis, posant un seul drap léger sur elle, elle plongea les mains dans la bassine d'eau pour enduire le bout de serviette de ce liquide transparent. Le tordant et le pliant, elle le posa d'une délicate façon sur son front…Que c'était-il donc passé pour qu'elle s'évanouisse de la sorte…

**Tohru :** « Ça va allez Shizue-san…Tu verras! »

Caressant la chevelure pâlotte de son amie, Tohru remarqua une lueur dorée sous le tissu qui recouvrait le corps de Shizue…Intriguée, elle releva le drap et remarqua que la lueur provenait de la poitrine. Tournant la tête de gauche à droite, Tohru enleva quelque peu le vêtement de Shizue et remarqua un étrange symbole au dessus de son sein gauche. Ça ressemblait à une étoile dorée, seulement les lignes tracées. Puis, recouvrant son amie, elle remarqua que celle-ci s'était réveillée…Cependant, quelque chose clochait, la couleur de ses yeux étaient maintenant jaune doré.

« …Tohru? »

**Tohru :**« Shizue!! Est-ce que tu vas bien!? Tu nous a drôlement inquiété tu sais! »

« …Je me sens un peu fatiguée…Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

**Tohru : **« D'après monsieur Hatori, tu t'es évanouie… »

« Vraiment?...J'ai mal là »

Sur ses mots, Shizue posa la main sur sa poitrine en grimaçant. Tohru ne faisait plus attention à ses yeux jaunes. Tout ce qui l'importait était la santé de son amie. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que la chaude lumière dorée qu'elle émanait la rendait toute calme et paisible…C'était si doux.

**Tohru : **« …C'est drôlement jolie…Tu…tu ressemble à un ange Shizue… »

« Quoi!? Mais…De quoi tu parle?! »

**Tohru : **« Tu ne la vois pas? »

« Je ne vois pas quoi? »

**Tohru :** « La lumière dorée qui t'entoure? »

Shizue intriguée se redressa et chercha un miroir. Par chance, il y en avait un à sa gauche sur la commode. Elle se leva fragilement du lit et avec l'aide de Tohru, elle approcha celui-ci. Devant cette vision plus qu'invraisemblable les deux jeunes filles resetèrent muettes…

_Derrière Shizue flottait quelque chose de si beau, si imaginaire__…si pure…Deux ailes dorées ainsi que le visage d'une jeune femme à la chevelure dorée, tout cela était presqu'invisible et semblait sortir de son corps…Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire!?_

**Et voilà le chapitre 6! Je suis bien méchante de toujours vous laissez sur des suspenses lol! Bah quoi! Je veux piquer votre curiosité muhaha! Bon alors, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 7 sera en ligne. J'espère que l'inspiration me viendra facilement. Il se peut que ça prenne un peu de temps. Comme j'ai recommencée l'école, je n'aie plus beaucoup de temps pour écrire…pleins de travaux --! Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous à plus! Merci à tous pour vos encouragements, ça me fait chaud au cœur.**

**Lexique :**

**Arbres de Sakura : **Vous aurez tous compris que je parle de Cerisier


	7. Chapitre 7: Qui es tu?

**S au****Vous êtes drôlement chanceux hi hi! D'habitude cela m'aurait surement prit deux autres mois avant de mettre la suite. Mais les cinq reviews que j'ai eus en une journée et demie m'ont tellement fait plaisir que tout bonnement, l'inspiration à grimpée en flèche. (Moi qui vous insiste à me poster des commentaires jamais!!...Okay, peut-être un peu! Mais j'adore les lireuh!!! En tout cas, j'espère atteindre le 50 reviews au moins ^^!). Enfin bref, je vous présente avec une grande joie mon chapitre 7! J'ai déjà hâte d'écrire le huitième!!! Donc, comme toujours, je réponds à vos reviews et un infini merci encore pour ceux qui prenne la peine d'en mettre ^^ **

**Merci à :**

**Skalyann : **Ahhh merci *o* Ta raison j'adore les gros commentaires lol! Je fais du mieux que je peux pour les fautes hihi! Pour l'histoire et bien, je suis vraiment contente de voir que je garde beaucoup la personnalité. Ce n'est pas toujours facile et je suis heureuse que tu me dises ça! Pour ce qui est de la réalité de l'histoire, c'est vrai que j'aimerais garder un contexte vraisemblable. D'ailleurs j'ai trouvée une idée du tonnerre pour ma Shizue ^^!

**Louve :** Merci c'est super sympa de ta part ^^! Une des meilleurs héhéhé ^^ Bah les Harry Potter et Seigneur des anneaux date de très loin, je pensais même les effacer lol ^^! Enfin merci!!! ^^

**Lion :** Ohhh merci!! Super gentil de ta part ^^ Toi aussi tu aime mes autres histoires! Snif!! Trop émue!!! Voici la suite ;)

**Kenza :** Les suivants héhé je ne m'arrêterai pas à sept chapitre! Au moins 20! LOL! Enfin bref, c'était mon idée depuis le début qu'elle ne se transforme pas. Mais je n'avais pas trouvée l'astuce pour que ce soit réaliste mais là, je viens de trouvé ^^ Contente que ça te plaise!

**Saki-Chan :**Je suis désolée Saki-chan mais XD Je n'exagère pas du tout. Ma mère est réellement comme ça. L'histoire du : « Elle pourrait m'écouter au téléphone ou alors le truc de la vaisselle » Ça s'est réellement passé XD. On s'habitue ha ha! Comment j'ai eut l'idée de cette fiction…Sérieusement aucune idée XD Je ponds chapitre par chapitre sans savoir comment les personnages vont être. Ils me guident tout simplement. Je m'inspire de fait divers ou de situations vécues également ^^. Puis, je collectionne beaucoup d'images de manga et quand j'ai vu l'image qui m'a inspirée Sihzue je me suis dis : « J'écris une fict de Fruits Basket et elle s'appelle Shizue Tsukiyama! » J'ai sortie le nom complètement au hasard et devine, Shizue veut dire : Calme XD! Enfin bon ^^ Bonne lecture pour ce chapitre-ci ^^!

**NekOw`Hachii ****:** Je t'en aie parlé oÔ? Alors nous nous connaissons lol? Désolée j'en ai parlée à pas mal de gens alors la mémoire me fait défaut! Mais ça me fait super plaisir que tu sois fan de mon histoire!

**Shizue-san : **Hi hi hi! Oui je peux me montrer bien cruelle par moment lol! Mais avoue que pour une fois je ne vous aie pas fait attendre un siècle pour la suite ! Contente que tu aime Shizue ^^ Moi aussi je l'adore c'est ma petite Shizuenounette ! ^^

Chapitre 7 :

Est-ce que je rêve? La douleur qui me poignardait la poitrine quelques minutes plus tôt devait être plus sévère que je ne croyais…Pourtant, lorsque je me retourne vers Tohru, je la vois aussi ébahie que moi…Je ne rêve donc pas?! Alors comment est-ce possible? Ses ailes dorées et cette drôle de silhouette qui semble s'évaporer de mon corps comme de la poussière d'ange est bien réel. Incroyable. Je semble illuminer de l'intérieur. Je regardai le visage serein de ce qui semble être une déesse, pour remarquer qu'elle me sourit gentiment, paisiblement. Posant un doigt sur sa poitrine, elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose. Est-elle muette? Ses lèvres ne bougent pas. D'après moi, elle ne peut pas parler. Posant maintenant les deux mains sur son cœur, sa tête ainsi que sa chevelure abondante couleur dorée se penche légèrement vers l'arrière. Ses yeux son clos et doucement, sans un murmure ni même un bruit, elle disparaît.

Ça n'a absolument aucun sens qu'une telle chose m'arrive à moi. Moi, Shizue Modori, la petite fille banale et sans intérêt. Tohru regarde toujours le miroir, puis je vois sa tête tourner en ma direction.

**Tohru : **« Qu'est-ce que c'était? Je n'aie jamais vu une femme si belle de toute ma vie!!! »

« …Je…Je n'en sais rien!...Je ne comprends plus rien Tohru! »

**Tohru :**« Nous devrions peut-être en parler aux autres? »

« Surtout pas!!...Que penseront-ils de moi s'ils étaient au courant d'une telle chose… »

**Tohru :** « Pourtant ça n'a rien d'effrayant. Tu dois avoir ressentit cette infinie douceur qui émanait de cette jeune femme. J'avais l'impression de me noyée dans le soleil. »

« …C'est vrai que c'était une sensation agréable…Mais, je préfèrerais que nous gardions le secret pour le moment…Tohru…Tu…Tu me le promets n'est-ce pas!?...Je ne voudrais pas que…que l'ont croit que je suis un…un monstre… »

Elle me regarde. Je sens qu'elle est un peu surprise par mes paroles. Bien sûr cette apparition n'avait rien d'effrayant, mais, ce n'est tout de même pas normal et moi qui suis déjà rejetée par la plupart des gens de mon école, je ne voudrais risquer de perdre mes meilleurs amis. Enfin…Je ne m'inquiète pas pour Tohru. Étrangement cela ne la pas plus surprise que cela cette soudaine métamorphose…

**Tohru :** « D'accord, je te le promets…On devrait peut-être aller rejoindre les autres. Tout le monde c'est fait beaucoup de soucis pour toi! Si tu avais vu Kyô. Normalement il n'a pas le droit de se promener dans la résidence et là, il t'a cherché comme un fou. Heureusement, le maître la retenu! »

Je ris légèrement tout en me demandant pourquoi Kyô n'a pas le droit de se promener dans la résidence de sa propre famille, alors qu'Hatori, son propre cousin peut traîner partout à sa guise. Je réajuste les vêtements un peu trop grands qu'on m'a prêtée puis…Je me rends enfin compte des paroles de Tohru.

« Ah!! Je…Je!! Je suis vraiment désolée! À cause de moi tout le monde s'est embêtée à me retrouver c'est de ma faute! Je…! »

**Tohru :**« Pas la peine de t'excusez Shizue-chan. Maintenant que nous t'avons retrouvée tout va bien. C'est vraiment étonnant la rapidité que tu as eut tout à l'heure! Est-ce que tu t'es perdue? »

…Que puis-je répondre à cela? Comment lui avouer que mon corps n'obéissait plus à ma tête et que mes jambes me conduisaient instinctivement vers ce médecin, cet homme si cher à mon cœur. Oh oui, je ne sais comment vous expliquez ce sentiment qui fait battre mon cœur chaque fois que je le rencontre, mais, c'est si fort que j'en suis étourdie. J'imagine que mes pommettes sont rouge vives à cet instant. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas de moi. Toutefois, je suis sauvée à cette question lorsque la porte s'ouvre brutalement. Sursautant en même temps, moi et Tohru nous découvrons Kyô dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'avance vers moi d'un pas décidé…L'air drôlement…Fâché…

**Kyô :** « OÙ EST-CE QUE TU ÉTAIS!!!! ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE DE NOUS FAIRE FLIPPER COMME ÇA!!!! ON A PASSÉ DES HEURES À TE CHERCHER!!! »

Les yeux exorbités, je retiens mes larmes qui menacent de sortir. Comme je ne connais pas tout à fait son tempérament, je ne peux deviner que c'est la peur qui le fait crier contre moi. Voyant mes yeux larmoyants, il soupire, une main se glissant dans ses cheveux l'air mal à l'aise.

**Kyô : **« …Pardon…J'ai tendance à laisser ma colère sortir un peu trop… »

« …Ce…Je…Pardon!!...Tu…Tu as tout à fait raison! À cause de moi tout le monde…tout le monde à des ennuis… »

S'en est trop, d'abord Hatori. Lui, je ne sais pas ce que cet homme : Akito lui réserve, mais sincèrement, j'ai très peur pour lui. Puis le maître, Kyô et Tohru qui m'ont cherchés. S'en est trop, mes larmes débordent et Kyô semble encore plus mal à l'aise. Je…Je ne veux pas qu'il soit en colère contre moi…Ça me fait trop mal ici…Il avance un peu vers moi et d'une main je cache honteuse mon visage.

**Kyô :**« Non…pitié…Ne pleure pas Shizue…C'est que…J'étais tellement inquiet…Enfin…Tu sais moi et les expressions ça fait deux… »

Ma gorge serrée, j'avale difficilement et je me sens du coup obligée d'arrêter de pleurer. Je ne voudrais pas l'embarrasser encore plus. Il me fait un petit sourire.

**Kyô :**« Allez…Arrête de t'en faire pour ça, ce qui est fait, est fait. Inutile d'aller plus loin. On t'a retrouvé non? C'est tout ce qui compte. Pas vrai Tohru. »

**Tohru :**« Parfaitement! »

Je suis contente, ils sont si gentils avec moi. Ce n'est ni de la pitié ni de l'hypocrisie. C'est de l'amitié à l'état pur. Suite à cela, nous sommes allez rejoindre Kazume-sama et Hatori-san dans sa cuisine. Je me suis arrêtée devant un meuble où la photo d'une jeune femme était posée…Une sœur? Ou…sa fiancée?...Cette seule pensée me brise le cœur. Mais pour ne pas inquiéter Tohru et Kyô, je sourie. Les joues en feu je me courbe poliment devant Hatori.

« Je suis tout à fait désolée pour ce qui c'est passé…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé…D'habitude je n'aie jamais ce genre de malaise. C'est gentil de votre part d'avoir prit soin de moi »

**Hatori :**« Ce n'est rien voyons. En tant que médecin, j'aurai été idiot de vous laisser comme ça. Ça ne vous avait jamais arrivée avant ? »

« Eh bien…Non, pas que je… me souvienne »

**Hatori :**« …Mh… »

L'air songeur, son œil se plonge dans les reflets de son thé verre. Finalement, c'est ici que nous mangerons le gâteau. Ça me fait plaisir qu'Hatori puisse goûter à ce gâteau que nous avons préparé tous les trois…Même si au départ, il n'était que pour Kazuma-sama. Enfin bon, il était délicieux. Tellement, qu'il n'en restait même plus! C'est drôle, en présence d'Hatori j'oublie complètement le reste. Même ce qui est arrivé tout à l'heure. Après une longue conversation sur divers sujets, il est temps de rentrer chacun chez soi. Malheureusement pour nous, l'école recommence dès demain. Poliment, moi et Tohru nous saluons convenablement Monsieur Hatori. Kazuma prend de l'avance en saluant tout le monde et part de son coté. Kyô et Tohru part devant et moi, le cœur serré de devoir déjà partir, je sens mon cœur battre la chamade au poids de la main d'Hatori sur mon épaule.

Je me retourne bouillante et d'un air indifférent, sans émotion, il me fixe un moment. Comme s'il cherchait toujours la réponse à une question. Je cligne des yeux, attendant patiemment qu'il me dise quelque chose. Il ne m'a certainement pas arrêté pour rien?

**Hatori :**« …Si tu veux, tu peux venir me donner un coup de main. C'est vrai que j'aurais besoin de quelques à temps partielle. Enfin, c'est une proposition. Bien entendu je te payerai pour tes services. Ça te fera un petit job à mi-temps. De plus, j'aimerais bien te faire passer un petit examen. Juste pour être certain que tu n'as rien. »

Plus qu'étonner, je reste un moment sans réagir. Au loin, je remarque que Kyô et Tohru on stoppés pour m'attendre…Je pense qu'ils ont très peur de me perdre à nouveau! Sans trop savoir quoi répondre, je détourne le regard.

« Euh…Oui! Jus…Justement…Je…Je me cherchais un petit boulot…Vous êtes vraiment…vraiment très gentil…Hatori-san… »

**Hatori :**« Mais non, tu me seras d'une grande aide…De plus, on n'arrête pas de me dire d'engager quelqu'un pour me donner un coup de main. Apparemment je ne profite pas assez de la vie… »

D'un rire léger, j'enlace mes bras derrière mon dos pour croiser mes mains. Son œil s'ouvre un peu, puis un sourire que je ne lui avais jamais vu apparaît sur son visage.

**Hatori : **« Bon, alors je vous dis à demain. Tohru et Kyô t'ont assez attendu. »

« Oui!...Euh…À demain!...Passez une belle soirée!! »

Sur ce, je me retourne pour cacher ma timidité si voyante et je cours vers mes deux meilleurs amis du plus vite que je peux! Comme d'habitude, Tohru et Kyô viennent me reconduire chez moi. Dès que je mets le pied à l'intérieur, je cours dans ma chambre et saute sur mon lit étouffant ma joie! Je n'arrive pas à y croire! Hatori-san m'a proposée de travailler pour lui! Pour l'aider lui! À ce que j'ai pu voir, il semble travailler seul!...Je…Je serai donc seule avec lui!? Serais-je capable de vaincre mon propre silence?! Oui! Je le dois! Sinon comment pourrais-je me rapprocher de lui!?

« …Même si tu te rapproche de lui…Ça n'ira pas plus loin idiote… »

Je soupire et me redresse mollement sur mon lit…À l'œil, je dirais qu'Hatori est dans les alentours de la vingtaine. Au moins vingt-sept ans…Pas plus. Donc, si je calcule rapidement, cela nous fait dix ans de différences…Pas géniales…

*…Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait d'une gamine comme moi? D'ailleurs, comparée à cette jolie femme sur la photo du cadre, je ne vaux pas grand-chose…*

Démoralisée, je vais prendre un bon bain parfumé au jasmin. Ça m'aide toujours à relaxer. Enfin…Je peux toujours me consoler en sachant que demain après les cours, je pourrai le voir! Les genoux repliés sur moi-même, je glisse mes doigts dans l'eau, tranquillement un léger sourire suspendu au visage…Oh oui…J'ai si hâte à demain! Avant de me coucher, je prépare avec soin un bentô pour Hatori-san...Il ne doit surement pas prendre la peine de manger à des heures saines avec son travail…

La nuit à été tellement longue, je ne croyais jamais pouvoir m'endormir. Me tournant dans tous les sens chaque cinq secondes. Mon réveille-matin à pourtant sonné une bonne dizaine de fois…Néanmoins, je n'aie pas réussis à me lever. Donc, c'est dans une course folle que j'ai pris mon bentô et celui de monsieur Hatori pour ensuite enfiler mon uniforme, tomber dans les escaliers et enfiler mes chaussures. Ne cessant de courir tout le long du chemin, j'ai réussis à être en retard…Et dire que pour une fois, ce n'est pas à cause de ma flânerie du matin…

**Mayuko :**« Mademoiselle Tsukiyama!! Vous êtes encore en retard! Je ne serai plus aussi tolérante si vous continuez de cette manière! Si vous ne vous réveillez pas attend, couchez vous plus tôt. »

« Oui Mademoiselle, excusez-moi »

L'air ahuri, l'institutrice et les élèves me regardent comme si j'étais un phénomène de foire…Il est vrai que depuis toujours, chaque fois que Mayuko-san me faisait remarquer mes retards répétitifs, tout ce que je faisais était de baisser la tête et de marcher rapidement vers mon bureau. Alors que ce matin, sans savoir d'où cette force me venait, je lui aie répondue franchement. Regardant son cahier, je discerne un petit sourire. Une autre personne qui voulait entendre ma voix? Soupirant, je m'assois épuisée sur ma chaise. Kyô sourit amusé par mon comportement.

**Kyô :** « Tu as jouée les paresseuses ce matin? On dirait que tu sors tout droit de ton lit! »

« …C'est le cas justement…(Bâillement)…J'ai à peine fermée l'œil cette nuit… »

**Kyô :**« Comment ça? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

**Mayuko :**« Hey! Poil de carotte!!! Arrête de jacasser pendant mon cours!! »

**Kyô :**« Oh ça va hein! Occupez-vous de votre cours!! »

**Mayuko :***…Comment faire pour blâmer Shizue…Elle qui parle si peu…J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle parle avec Tohru et ses amis…Elle devient forte…*

Je souris, contente d'éviter à répondre à la question tout de suite et j'écoute attentivement la prof…Bizarrement, elle ne m'a pas réprimandée pour avoir parlée…Après un bon moment, la cloche sonne. C'est fou comme le temps passe lentement. Décidément, c'est lorsque nous sommes impatient pour quelque chose que le temps semble toujours plus long! Mon bentô en main, je rejoins Tohru, Saki, Yuki, Arisa et Kyô à leur table habituelle. Depuis peu, je m'y rends sans que l'ont m'aide. Par moi-même. Je sens que je commence à guérir la solitude au fond de moi. Ça me rend confiante de voir que je peux agir par moi-même.

**Arisa :**« Hey! Shizue! Viens ici! Y'a une place à coté de moi! Pousse-toi poil de carotte! »

**Kyô :**« TU VAS PAS T'Y METTRE AUSSI!!! »

**Arisa :**« HA! HA! Il est si susceptible! Ça en vient presque blasant de le taquiner! »

**Kyô :** « …Tu sais que tu n'es pas obligé de me taquiner… »

**Arisa :** « Hein? Mais non, c'est trop drôle! »

**Kyô :**« … »

Je rigole avec Tohru, Saki et Yuki devant le visage désespéré de Kyô. Il est tellement mignon lorsqu'il se fâche pour un rien. J'ai l'air songeur probablement à croquer dans mon sandwich de façon lunatique.

**Saki :**« Ah…le cœur des jeunes femmes amoureuses! »

« Hein!!! Mais…Mais de quoi tu parle Saki-chan?! »

**Saki :**« Oh…De rien en particulier, je pensais tout haut.

**Arisa :**« N'importe quoi…Toi j'te jure tu es vraiment bizarre quand tu veux »

Saki lui sourit et moi, ainsi que Tohru nous rougissons…Je ne comprends pas bien mais, je pense bien que Saki faisait allusion à moi et peut-être à Tohru. Il est vrai que celle-ci m'a déjà parlée à propos des ondes de Saki…Aurait-elle devinée ce que j'enfouie dans mon cœur? La fin des cours tardent à venir, mais elles viennent tout de même. Je cours dans le couloir. C'est à peine si je n'aie pas bousculée tout le monde dans la classe pour sortir.

Emballée par l'idée de revoir mon beau docteur, je n'aie pas de temps à perdre. Arrivée devant mon casier, je balance toutes mes choses, bien sûr je ne peux me permettre de laisser mes devoirs là…Pfff…Enfin bon, ce n'est pas si grave! Je prends le bentô de Monsieur Hatori et je ferme mon casier…

**Kyô : **« Pourquoi es-tu si pressée?! »

« …OUARGH!!!!!!!! »

**Kyô :** « Je savais que tu allais sursauter. Toi et Tohru vous êtes tellement prévisibles. »

« …Ah!!...Kyô-kun!!...J'ai…J'ai eut tellement peur… »

**Kyô :** « J'ai cru remarquer. Tu m'as l'air drôlement pressée aujourd'hui. Il se passe quelque chose? Tu ne veux pas m'en parler? J'ai deviné, c'est ta mère qui fait des siennes? »

« Non…Enfin…Si, mais elle est toujours comme ça…Ne t'inquiète pas tout…tout vas bien! »

Kyô me regarde, arquant un sourcil au passage. Il semble discerner que je ne dis pas la vérité. Franchement, il a raison de douter car, je suis incapable de lui mentir. Donc, d'un regard sévère, il attend que je lui dise tout. Je sais très bien qu'il ne me laissera pas partir avant que je lui aie confiée…Je souris naturellement, mais mes joues me trahissent.

« Je…Je dois me dépêcher. Parce que…Parce que Monsieur Hatori m'attend…Il…Il m'a offert de travailler pour lui…Alors…À demain! Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas…le faire attendre! »

Je le salue et je pars en courant, il fallu de peu pour que je déboule les escaliers en bousculant Hatsuharu. Par chance, je ne l'aie pas mit en colère. Celui-ci marche vers Kyô et moi je disparais au loin dans les couloirs bondés.

**[Pov Kyô]**

Alors qu'il se questionnait toute la journée sur le comportement inhabituel de Shizue, le jeune homme-chat s'adossa au mur après cette salutation furtive. Hatori? Pourquoi lui avait-il offert un emploi? Ça lui créerait surement des problèmes vis-à-vis Akito…En tout cas, avec toute cette précipitation, il n'eut même pas le temps de lui parler de ce qu'il avait parlé avec Kazuma et Hatori. En vérité, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras pour voir s'il se transformerait. Un peu dangereux puisque si ça ne marcherait pas, ils seraient obligés de lui effacer la mémoire. Kyô n'avait pas du tout envie de perdre Shizue.

D'ailleurs, c'était étrange, cette jalousie naissante dans sa poitrine. Dès qu'elle prononça le nom du docteur Sôma, avec cet air gêné et troublé. Pourquoi cela le dérangeait-il? Certes, il avait l'impression qu'on lui volait quelque chose…

**Kyô : **_*Suis-je égoïste à ce point?*_

Soudain, une lumière éclaira son cerveau. Ses pommettes rouges en parlant de son cousin? Puis hier soir…Elle était allée voir Hatori dans ce cas? Finalement peut-être qu'elle ne c'était pas perdue!?

**Kyô :** « Voyons, c'est complètement ridicule! Je perds la tête! »

**Hatsuharu :**« C'est sur que si tu parle tout seul, tu as surement perdu la tête. »

Kyô se retourna et regarda son cousin. Lui vraiment, il apparaissait toujours n'importe où et trop silencieusement. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque à cause de lui.

**Kyô :**« Ça fait longtemps que tu es là? »

**Hatsuharu :** « Non…Tu sais quoi, il vient de m'arriver un truc bien bizarre »

**Kyô :**« Ah bon? Tu as découvert enfin que tu n'étais pas de cette planète. »

**Hatsuharu :** « …Tiens? Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question jusqu'à maintenant…Non en fait, c'est ton amie. Tu sais là, là petite timide? Comment elle s'appelle déjà? »

**Kyô :** « …Shizue idiot! »

**Hatsuharu :**« Ah! C'est ça, elle vient tout juste de me bousculer dans le couloir et…Je ne me suis pas transformé… »

**[Pov Shizue] **

J'ai couru du lycée jusqu'à la résidence Sôma. J'étais tellement énervée que je n'étais même pas fatiguée en arrivant. Passant l'énorme grille du devant, je me faufile discrètement vers la maison d'Hatori-san. Quand j'arrive près de chez lui, je remarque le pan blanc de sa longue chemise de médecin flotter dans la brise. Le regard las, il observe le ciel, debout sur son balcon. Je m'avance timidement et il me remarque enfin.

**Hatori : **« Oh…Bonjour, tu arrives pile à l'heure. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, je cache le bentô que je lui aie préparée derrière mon dos…Je n'ose pas le lui donnée…Ce serait très mal placée de ma part…Il m'invite à l'intérieur et j'enlève mes chaussures. Laissant de coté la boite repas. Au final, mon courage m'a abandonné…Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi j'ai ce fort sentiment pour lui. Lui que je ne connais même pas. Je ne sais rien de sa vie, de ses goûts, comment peut-on aimer sans connaître?

**Hatori :** « Bon alors, ton travail sera tout simple. Classer et ranger beaucoup de paperasse. Rien de compliquer. Ça m'aiderait beaucoup. Il y a aussi des formulaires à étamper et franchement même si c'est inutile, c'est nécessaire et je n'aie jamais le temps de le faire. »

« Pa…Parfait! Je…Je ferai de mon mieux! »

Il a un semblant de sourire. Son visage est si fin…si fragile. Mes yeux se détournent de mon interlocuteur qui m'amène dans une autre pièce, son bureau. J'entre et observe les lieux. Déjà le pied dans la salle et je remarque la même photographie que l'autre fois. Je m'avance et la regarde de plus près.

« …Elle est drôlement jolie…Qui est-ce? »

**Hatori :**« … »

« Oh pardon je…je…Ce n'est pas de mes affaires… »

**Hatori :**« Ce n'est rien…En fait, c'était ma fiancée…Mais…Elle est tombée malade…Finalement, elle a perdue la mémoire et ça été fini »

Pourquoi? Pourquoi me dit-il toutes ses choses sans la moindre émotion dans la voix ou dans le regard!? Est-ce si douloureux pour qu'il terne ses sentiments dans son cœur à ce point?

« …C'est…tellement…tellement triste…Je…Je n'imagine pas la souffrance que…que vous avez eu … »

Je le vois rougir et il s'installe à son bureau…Après m'avoir montré comment je devais faire mon travail, nous faisons chacun de notre coté notre paperasse. Puis, une heure après, il se lève et vient vers moi. Il semble étonner de ma rapidité à travailler. C'est tout à fait naturelle, je trouve ça relaxant de ranger et faire des choses si simplettes.

**Hatori : **« C'est très bien, tu es drôlement rapide j'ai bien fais de faire appel à tes services. Écoute, j'aimerais beaucoup t'ausculter. Peut-être que je vais pouvoir te prescrire quelques choses pour tes crises. Ça m'inquiète un peu. »

À ses dernières paroles, mon cœur ne cesse de danser dans ma poitrine. Il…Il s'inquiète pour moi!? J'en suis tellement heureuse…C'est étrange…Quand Kyô et Tohru sont inquiets pour moi, ça me fait tellement plaisir. Néanmoins, avec Hatori, il y a une légère différence…Non je mens…Il y a une grande différence.

« …Uh…Oui si vous voulez… »

Gênée, je me lève et le suit vers un petit cabinet privée annexé à la maison. Plutôt pratique pour les personnes qui viennent le voir. Je m'assois sur ce papier si irritable. Vous savez quand vous vous assoyez dessus chez le médecin et tout ce que vous entendez c'est le bruit de ce papier qui se froisse à chaque petit mouvement? Tout d'abord, il vérifie mon pouls. Puis, passant quelques petits examens réguliers, il en vient au stéthoscope. Déboutonnant quelques boutons de ma chemise, il dépose le métal froid sur ma poitrine. Il arque un sourcil.

**Hatori : **« …Hum? Décidément les jeunes d'aujourd'hui ce font tatouer de plus en plus jeune »

_*…Pitié ne me traite pas de jeunes…HEIN!?*_

« Quoi!? Un…Un tatouage!? Mais, je n'en ai pas!! »

Je plonge la tête et je vois une jolie petite étoile un peu en haut de mon sein gauche…Depuis quand c'est là ça!?! Je n'en avais pas avant!!! Hatori semble surpris, et moi encore plus! Surtout que, ça ne veut pas partir! Comment aurais-je pu me faire tatouer sans le savoir!!!

_*Oh! Est-ce que ça pourrait être à cause d'hier…Ce…Cette chose qui sortait de mon cœur et qui illuminait comme un rayon d'or?*_

**Hatori :**« Je…Tu ne semble avoir rien…Tu es en parfaite santé…Ce…Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui…Merci pour ton aide. »

« …De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi »

**[Pov Hatori]**

Elle se leva du comptoir médical et laissa le médecin à ses pensées après lui avoir dit : au revoir. Fatigué, Hatori se massa les tempes et se laissa tomber sur un siège, le coude sur le bureau, sa main soutenant son front.

**Hatori :** « J'ai déjà vu ce symbole quelque part dans les livres de la famille Sôma…mais où!? »

Après une tentative nulle de retrouver ce symbole dans sa mémoire, le médecin retourna dans son bureau et vu avec surprise, un paquet enrobé d'un tissus vert pomme sur son bureau de travail. Il s'approcha curieux et vit un petit carton.

« Pour Monsieur Hatori. J'espère que vous aimerez. De la part de Shizue. »

Gêné, même seul, il ouvrit délicatement le contenu et vit un superbe bentô avec plein de bonnes choses. Assis sur son siège, le crayon en main, il écrivit quelques notes, puis, il prit une bouché de tamago, un doux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**Hatori :**« C'est délicieux… »

**Et voilà mon septième chapitre muhahaha!! J'espère sincèrement que vous l'avez aimé! Pleins d'intrigues encore une fois! Mais qu'a donc Shizue! Oui, l'aventure avance à petit pas! Mais c'est ce qui est bien! Je trouve que mes histoires vont trop vite par moment! Je dois avouer que l'impatience d'écrire me prenait beaucoup ^^! Enfin! Merci pour les Reviews!**

**Lexique : **

**Bentô**** : **Un Bentô, au cas où vous auriez oublié c'est une boite repas ^^


	8. Chapitre 8: Une averse d'Amour!

Chapitre 8 :

**Bonjour à tous!! Eh oui! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que vous n'avez pas reçu de mes nouvelles! Premièrement, je voudrais m'excuser pour tous ceux qui attendaient ce chapitre. Je sais que ça fait plusieurs mois que vous patientez. J'ai tout d'abord eut un manque ultime de motivation puis ensuite, beaucoup de choses ce sont passés. Enfin bon! Sans plus attendre, je vais remercier comme à mon habitude les gens qui m'ont envoyés des commentaires et hé hé! BONNE LECTURE -!!**

**Merci à :**

**Louve : **Merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire! -. Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plait! Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre elle comportera, mais ce chapitre-ci n'est pas la fin -! J'espère avoir la chance de connaître tes appréciations sur ce chapitre et voir si tu lis toujours mon histoire -!

**Lion :** Merci beaucoup à toi aussi! Je suis désolée que ce chapitre ait mit tant de temps avant d'apparaître. Toutefois, j'espère que celui-ci aussi sera écrit avec Brio -!

**Shizue-san**** :** Oh! Je suis trop émue! Merci beaucoup! C'est vrai que le métier d'écrivaine m'a souvent tentée. Le problème c'est que j'ai peur d'écrire des histoires médiocres. En tout cas! Voici la suite que tu attendais avec impatience -

**Saki-chan :** Hi Hi! Merci beaucoup 3, je suis super contente que ça te plaise! À l'avenir, je vais essayer d'écrire plus vite! C'est promis!

**Kenza :** Merci w! Je suis hyper heureuse que tu aime mon histoire! Je n'aie pas vraiment de trucs pour écrire, je laisse les personnages agirent selon leur manière d'être. Si je n'aie pas d'idées, je ne me force pas. Sinon ça donne un résultat horrible lol!

**Sakura-Chan :** Arigatô Pardon! Tu viens voir tous les jours et ça prit tellement de temps avant que je mette la suite! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire plus vite!! Moi j'aime beaucoup Akito en fille lol. C'est vrai qu'elle est toute mimi ma Shizue, je l'adore )

**Sakura-Chan #2?: **Merci beaucoup, parfois je doute de mon style, mais finalement il semble plaire et ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Parce que même si je doute, j'aime bien mon style )

**No-Tee-Chan :** Thank You ) J'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!

**He-Chan :** C'est gentil ! Je suis contente que tu aime -!

**Sanae-chan :** Ohhh c'est gentil de me dire ça !! J'espère bien atteindre la barre des 50. Mais c'est évident que je serais contente de le dépasser lol !

**Ddr :** Miciiiiiii o ! Justement voilà la suite alors, régale-toi !

**King :** Moi j'adore le concept qu'Akito soit une femme. Je trouve que sa façon d'agir montre l'évidence même que c'est une femme ! Enfin, c'est mon avis personnel ! Je suis contente que tu aime l'histoire ! J'avais songée à la possibilité que Shizue aille habiter chez Shigure. Cependant, je trouverais ça bizarre puisqu'elle vit chez ses parents. Enfin, je verrai - !

**Elfen Lied : **Arigatô C'est un plaisir de savoir que l'histoire te plait !

**No-Chan :** Merci ) Super gentil de laisser un review

**Sanae- nee-chan :** La suite bah, pour maintenant lol ! Et je ne sais jamais combien de chapitre j'écris. Par contre, je peux te dire que je compte dépasser le 10 )

Chapitre 8 :

**Pov Hatori**

Aucunes traces d'anciennes légendes, aucun passage folklore sur une jeune femme détenant de mystérieux pouvoirs. Pas le moindre petit mot sur les treize animaux et l'apparition soudaine d'un antidote à leur lien…Rien…Définitivement rien. Refermant le bouquin poussiéreux d'un geste fatigué, Hatori se laissa choir sur son fauteuil. Se frottant légèrement les yeux épuisés par la lecture qu'il avait entreprit depuis une semaine, il abandonna soudain l'espoir de trouver quelque chose. Il avait feuilleté des romans, lu une quantité impressionnante de dossiers et ratisser au grand complet les bibliothèques de la résidence familiale. Pourtant, malgré tous ses efforts, il n'avait rien trouvé de concret sur une certaine Shizue Modori…Ou un ancêtre quelconque. Nada. Soupirant, il sentit subtilement l'arôme d'un café à la vanille française. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent lentement et virent le visage à la fois inquiet et angélique de Shizue.

« Vous allez attraper froid si vous vous endormez comme ça…Je…Je vous aie préparée du café…Ça va vous aidez à rester éveiller! »

**Hatori :** « Oh…Merci c'est très gentil… »

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine jour pour jour que Shizue travaillait pour lui. Ce qu'il avait pu remarquer depuis était sa grande gentillesse et son attention pour les autres. Comme Kyô le lui avait mentionné deux jours plus tôt, Shizue était une mini-Tohru en moins naïve. Mais, le médecin n'avait pas l'impression qu'elle soit exactement comme l'onigiri. Car, Tohru n'inondait pas ce sentiment en lui comme Shizue le faisait. Elle était si adulte pour son âge. Elle dégageait un sentiment de réconfort et de joie. Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Mais, elle était jeune. Bien trop jeune. De plus, si Akito devait l'apprendre…Il en ferait une autre Kana? Et puis, pourquoi se poser toutes ces questions. Elle qui semblait aimer Kyô…

**Pov Shizue**

Je me demande bien ce qui se passe….Depuis une semaine Hatori n'arrête pas de lire d'étranges bouquins. Délaissant même son travail…Je commence drôlement à m'inquiéter…La première fois que j'ai travaillée ici, il semblait si sérieux et penché sur ses dossiers. Alors que maintenant, il semble chercher vainement quelque chose…Si seulement je pouvais lui venir en aide…Mais, je n'aie aucune idée de ce qui le tracasse…De plus, je n'ose même pas le lui demander…Je lu aie servit du café et il semble plutôt apprécier…Mais que puis-je faire d'autre…Je me sens tellement inutile.

**Hatori :** « Et si on allait prendre l'air? Pour nous changer les idées? »

Je relève la tête en sursautant…Non mais c'est qu'il m'a fait peur…J'étais si rongée dans mes pensées que je ne l'aie même pas entendu se lever. Étonnée par sa proposition, je me lève tout de même et je souris….C'est la première fois qu'il me propose une telle chose…Je serais une bien grande menteuse si je n'avouais pas que cela me fait plaisir! C'est un moyen agréable de passer du temps avec lui en dehors de son bureau!

« Oui! Bien sûr! C'est une très bonne idée, il fait tellement beau dehors!! »

Toute heureuse je prends mon petit chapeau et je gambade vers lui pour mettre mes sandales. L'été ne tarde plus à arriver et la chaleur commence à revenir. Je tourne la tête et voit Hatori qui retire sa veste de médecin pour laisser apparaître une belle chemise noire. Comme une idiote, je rougis de le voir si bel homme. Dire que je n'avais même pas prévue de ressentir ce genre de choses. Mais, c'est peine perdu. Nous avons quand même dix ans de différence. Allez! Je ne dois pas laisser cette information pesante me gâcher le moral! Déjà que je puisse passer autant de temps avec lui est une vraie bénédiction! Je marche tranquillement à ses cotés …Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire et mes jambes sont toutes molles…

**Hatori :** « Tu sais, ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas balader comme ça, en si bonne compagnie. »

« …ah…Euh…C'est vrai que c'est très agréable…J'adore me promener l'été, avec le vent chaud qui nous caresse le visage! C'est ma saison favorite…Hum…Dite…Je me posais une question… »

**Hatori :** « Je t'écoute »

Vais-je oser lui demander? Alors que ça semble tant lui tenir à cœur? Puis d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas du tout de mes affaires!! Non, je ne peux pas lui demander!! Vite, je dois trouver autre chose…Trouver…Ah!! Je sais!! Merci beaucoup!!

« Quelle saveur de crème glacée aimez-vous? »

**Hatori :** « …...Euh quoi? De la crème glacé? Eh bien…J'aime beaucoup celle au chocolat. Pourquoi? »

« Attendez-moi ici! Je reviens tout de suite! »

Sur ce, je le laisse m'attendre en plein milieu de la rue et je cours vers ce marchand de glace qui m'a sauvé de cette question indiscrète. Je ne me retourne point, ayant trop peur de voir sa réaction…Il doit me prendre encore plus pour une gamine…Tant pis…Ça m'a tout de même sauvée de l'embarras. Je commande donc une glace au chocolat et une aux fraises. Attendant patiemment, je me retourne et remarque qu'il me regarde avec douceur. Gênée, je ne vois qu'une seule issue et je lui envoie gentiment la main. Il sourit. Je me retourne et cache mes rougeurs de son regard vert. Pourquoi ne suis-je dont pas capable de faire taire mon cœur? Il bondit si fort dans ma poitrine que j'ai peur de rester tout près de lui. Parce que…J'ai peur, que mes sentiments soient de plus en plus forts. Comme ils ne seront jamais partager…j'aimerais éviter d'être recouverte de blessures…

« Et voilà!! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre! »

Je lui tends, l'air probablement timide…Je ne lui aie même pas demandé s'il avait faim. Quelle idiote. Toutefois, il semble poser sur moi un regard paisible et serein. Du coup, ça me rend heureuse.

**Hatori :** « Je te remercie Shizue, c'est très aimable! Je commençais justement à avoir un petit creux. »

Je souris, très contente qu'il accepte sans se poser de question. Intelligent comme il est, il a dut comprendre que je cherchais simplement un moyen de dévier la tournure de la conversation. Nous marchons lentement, comme si nous ne sortions jamais dehors. Admirant la flore, les arbres, la nature. Puis, nous finissons par trouver un petit parc tranquille où des mères papotent, tout en regardant leurs enfants jouer ensemble dans un bac de sable. Comme par hasard, un banc est libre et nous décidons de nous asseoir quelques moments, idée de terminer notre glace. Mais moi…Je n'arrive pas vraiment à la manger. Cette question que j'avais tant envie de lui poser me brûle inconsciemment les lèvres…

**Hatori :** « Shizue? Est-ce que ça va? Tu sais que ta crème glacée est entrain de fondre? »

Je relève la tête et je vois mes doigts qui s'enduisent peu à peu de coulis de fraises…Quelle horreur! Je vais avoir les doigts collant maintenant! Je prends une petite serviette, qui était miraculeusement enroulée autour du cône de mon cornet et je m'essuie les doigts.

« Oui! Ça va très bien…C'est juste que…Enfin vous voyez je…Je…me fais beaucoup de soucis pour vous… »

**Hatori :** « Pour…Pour moi? »

« Oui…Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais…J'ai l'impression que quelque chose vous perturbe…Depuis une semaine…Vous lisez un tas de documents…Vous ne travaillez plus beaucoup sur vos dossiers…Alors…Je...me demandais un peu ce que vous aviez… »

Je regarde ma glace avec obstination…Mes cheveux sont légèrement retombés vers l'avant et ainsi, pour mon plus grand bonheur, il ne peut plus voir mon visage embarrassé et rouge pivoine! Finalement, au bout du compte, j'ai finis par lui demander…

**Hatori :**« … »

**Pov Hatori**

Pourquoi? Cette simple déclaration lui réchauffait-il le cœur. Shizue se faisait du souci pour lui? C'est donc qu'elle l'avait observée avec attention…Car, avouons-le, Hatori à ce visage si impassible que s'en aie difficile de voir quand il va bien ou non! Pourtant là, on y lisait de la surprise. Une jeune fille comme elle prenait le temps de lui dire cela. Il allait lui répondre quand le ciel se couvrit rapidement. Ça annonçait une pluie abondante! Justement, de lourdes et grosses gouttes d'eau tombèrent. Une véritable averse. Hatori se leva et prit la main de son employée pour courir vers un abri quelconque.

**Hatori :** _Pourquoi! Kso!…J'en ai assez de toutes ses questions ridicules qui traversent mon esprit…Mon cœur serait-il entrain de fondre à nouveau?_

Hatori courrait sans prononcer un seul mot. Toujours perdu au fond de lui-même. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'il la côtoyait et malgré tout, Shizue ne quittait plus ses pensées. Depuis qu'elle était là, la neige semblait ne plus être aussi froide…Le ciel semblait également plus bleu…Et pourtant, c'était le même. Comment un simple sourire pouvait-il changer le monde qui l'entourait? Lui qui trouvait tout banal. Shizue avait-elle ce pouvoir mystérieux d'attirer les gens près d'elle? Une chose était certaine…Cette jeune fille aux cheveux soyeux et aux yeux rêveur faisait battre son cœur ternis. Et durant une semaine, c'est un cœur gonflé de désirs qu'il avait du combattre. Plusieurs fois déjà, son œil vert s'était posé sur elle. De mémoire, il connaissait à présent les moindres courbes de son corps. Sans savoir comment, ni pourquoi, Hatori aimait tout d'elle…Ses expressions timides, ses sourires rassurants et sa façon de faire les choses. Sans préjugés et sans négativité.

Parfois, il la surprenait à faire plus que ce qu'il lui demandait. Et au fond, il savait très bien qu'elle faisait cela pour lui. Quel sentiment étrange et ambigu. Plus d'une fois, il eut envi de goûter à ses lèvres rosées. Cependant, il avait décidé d'ignorer ce genre de pensées…Et plus il passait de temps avec elle, plus c'était difficile de résister…

La pluie balayait les rues, de plus en plus fort. Le beau médecin n'avait toujours pas délaissé la main de Shizue et courait à en perdre haleine. Son cerveau c'était tellement égaré en questions, qu'ils avaient déjà atteint le seuil de la résidence Sôma. La belle adolescente n'avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet, surement trop absorbée par le fait de se recouvrir le plus possible de la pluie…Ce qui à franchement parler était inutile vu la force de celle-ci. Hatori entra dans sa maison à bout de souffle. L'eau dégoulinait avec charme de ses cheveux jusqu'à son menton…Les deux étaient trempés jusqu'aux os. Soudain, Hatori éclata de rire en se voyant elle et lui dans le miroir.

**POV Shizue**

Les nuages avaient rapidement recouvert le ciel et une pluie féroce commençaient à tomber sur nous. D'un geste rapide, Hatori me saisie la main et m'emmena le plus rapidement possible au domaine des Sôma. Tant bien que mal, j'ai essayée d'éviter la pluie…Ce fût lamentablement inutile, puisque cinq minutes après s'être levés, nous étions trempés jusqu'aux os. J'ai donc couru avec lui le plus vite possible, observant son beau visage ruissellent d'eau. Savait-il à quel point il était séduisant? Bref, nous arrivons enfin chez lui et sans attendre, on entre à l'intérieur. Je sens mes vêtements collés contre ma peau…Je déteste cette sensation, c'est comme sortir de sa piscine après être sauté dedans tout habillé! Tout à coup, j'entends un rire dès plus amusé de la part du beau médecin. C'est la première fois que je l'entends rire.

**Hatori :** « Ont à l'air ridicule comme ça! Ha ha ha ha! »

Je regarde dans le miroir qui se trouve en face de nous…Effectivement, nos cheveux sont plaqués contre notre visage et nos vêtements moules nos corps. Mes lèvres se courbent vers le haut et j'éclate à mon tour de rire.

« C'est vrai! Hi hi hi! Nous avons prit une sacré douche! »

Nous rions en duo pendant un bon moment et Hatori m'amène finalement vers la salle de bain. Il sort deux serviettes d'un tiroir ainsi qu'une longue chemise qu'il me tend gentiment. Son sourire n'a pas encore disparu. Moi qui croyais qu'il redeviendrait sérieux en un clin d'œil. Je suis contente de mettre trompée.

**Hatori :**« Excuse-moi, je n'aie que ça qui fait à peu près ta taille. »

« Oh non, ne vous inquiétez pas c'est parfait! Merci beaucoup! »

**Hatori :** « Quand tu seras changé, je mettrai tes vêtement dans la sécheuse. »

« Merci, c'est très gentil! »

Je lui souris et ferme la porte le temps de me changer. Mes vêtements se montrent d'ailleurs difficile à enlever, étant trop imbibés d'eau. Je commence donc une lutte acharnée pour retirer mes jeans. Un peu plus et je tombais dans le bain! Mon linge étalé sur le sol, j'enfile la longue chemise bleue que m'a prêtée Hatori. Les manches sont un peu trop longues et le bas de la chemise se termine au milieu de ma cuisse. Avec la serviette, je frotte mes cheveux pour les sécher un peu et finalement, je sors pour voir Hatori.

Celui-ci me regarde un instant sans bouger. Il s'est également changé…Soudain, je rougis. Mon visage est complètement écarlate! Je rougis tellement que je me demande si je ne me suis pas transformée en un homard. Là devant moi, debout, au milieu de la pièce, Hatori me fixe torse nu. Ses mains sont placées au-dessus de sa tête, tenant sa serviette avait laquelle il secouait ses cheveux. Moi je n'ose plus bouger, je baisse littéralement la tête. Mes cheveux sont encore plus ondulés à cause de l'eau et donc, ils tombent sur mes yeux. Finalement, c'est lui qui s'avance. Timidement, je lève les bras et lui tend mon linge trempé. Tout en parlant, je relève doucement la tête…

« J'ai mis la serviette autour du linge pour que l'eau ne tombe pas par terre….J'ai essuyé le plancher de l…. »

Mon Dieu!! Dite-moi que je suis en plein rêve!? Non, c'est plus beau qu'un rêve! Je suis peut-être morte!? Et on vient tout juste de m'expédié au paradis!? Oui! Ce doit être ça! Sinon…Sinon…Jamais Hatori ne m'embrasserait à cet instant!? Après avoir relevé ma tête, me perdant dans mes explications pour éviter de fixer son torse, je sentis une main se poser sur ma joue et ses lèvres humides se presser contre les miennes. Je n'aie pas fermée les yeux, trop surprise. J'allais répondre au baiser quand soudain il se décolle rapidement de moi, l'air confus.

**Hatori :** « Je…Pardon…Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit… »

Mon beau médecin se tourne légèrement vers la gauche pour ne plus me regarder. Mon cœur bas la chamade et il semble vouloir sortir de ma poitrine. Comment cela peut-il m'arriver?! Ce que j'ai si ardemment désiré en secret s'est réaliser comme par magie…Si je ne fais rien…Décidera-t-il que nous ne devons plus nous revoir? Que cela serait préférable d'éviter que je revienne ici? Là où je me sens si bien?! NON! Je ne pourrais pas supporter qu'il me dise une chose pareille! Je ne pourrai pas supporter de ne plus jamais le revoir…Et puis…Mon cœur, qui déborde d'amour pour lui…C'est le bon moment pour le lui avouer non? Je pose une main délicate sur son bras et il tourne sa tête vers moi. Mon regard mélancolique semble le confondre encore plus.

**Hatori :**« Pardon… »

Je secouai la tête de gauche à droite assez rapidement. _Non, ne t'excuse pas_…Ses mots ne veulent point sortir de ma bouche. Je me sens muette une fois de plus, ma voix m'a quittée pour s'enfermer quelque part. Je m'approche de lui et je me mets sur la pointe des pieds avançant mes lèvres vers les siennes. Par chance, mon cœur à le courage de parler à ma place. Puis, je l'embrasse doucement, fermant mes jolis yeux de peur de voir sa réaction. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, sans que je lâche prise. Puis, je sentis ses lèvres s'accentuer sur les miennes avec fougue. De longs frissons me parcoururent l'échine. Jamais je n'avais ressentit une chose pareil. Sans brusquerie, Hatori me qu'émenda l'entrée de ma bouche. Timidement, n'ayant jamais embrassée auparavant, j'ouvre cette dernière et nos langues s'amusent ensemble. C'est si bon…Si…Passionné. D'ailleurs, je sens d'étranges sensations me brûler le bas ventre…

**POV Hatori**

Quand il la vit sortir de la salle de bain, portant une unique chemise qui dévoilait ses jambes ravissante, ainsi que ses cheveux qui se plaquaient sensuellement contre son visage, il n'avait pu se contrôler. Son cœur fondu par cette apparition subite c'était élancé dans un jeu dangereux. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps avait bougé et ses lèvres avaient capturées celles de Shizue. Sur le coup, il réalisa son geste et se recula rapidement. Laissant la jeune fille confuse. Lui aussi il l'était…Que venait-il de faire!? N'avait-il pas honte d'embrasser une femme si jeune et pure!? Était-il si égoïste de dévoiler ainsi son désir pour elle, oubliant Akito et ses magouilles saugrenues. Si elle apprenait ce qu'il venait de se passer…Shizue serait en danger! Hatori ne voulait pas en faire une deuxième Kana. Il s'excusa donc. D'avoir oublier un instant la neige pour le soleil, la tristesse pour le bonheur.

Mais…À sa grande surprise, Shizue s'approcha…Il aurait cru que gênée, elle se serait enfuie. Parce que finalement, Hatori n'avait pas la moindre idée des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour lui. Et pourtant, il fut surpris comme jamais…Sa petite main délicate vint se poser sur son bras et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Puis, un instant plus tard, c'est elle qui osait l'embrasser. D'abord immobile, Hatori voulu se reprendre et la repousser. Mais, il en fut incapable. Comme si tout à coup, il venait de perdre morale et raison par l'amour qu'ils émanaient. Accentuant leur baiser, il qu'émenda l'ouverture de sa bouche. Ceci fait, leurs langues s'amusèrent dans un jeu sensuel. Il se décolla légèrement collant son front contre le sien.

**Hatori :** « …Ce qu'ont fait…han…ce n'est pas bien… »

« …Je sais… »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Tremblant légèrement, il passa ses mains sur ses hanches…Hatori sentit un profond désir grimper en lui…Le médecin, qui en temps normal ne pouvait toucher à une femme, pouvait pour la première fois exprimer son amour…Ses mains grimpèrent le long de son dos et il la caressa doucement. Shizue était si jeune…Il ne voulait pas la forcer à quoique ce soit. Malgré tout, la jeune fille ne l'arrêta point et ne répliqua aucunement à ses avances. Il délaissa donc ses lèvres pour coller les siennes tendrement dans son cou, mordillant avec envie ce dernier.

Les prunelles de la belle Shizue se fermèrent et Hatori sentit ses petites mains s'agripper à sa nuque. Instinctivement, elle glissa une jambe contre la sienne et le beau médecin l'agrippa d'une main tout en la plaquant légèrement contre le mûr. Puis, il finit par prendre l'autre pour la soulever complètement de terre. Ses lèvres chaudes descendirent encore un peu plus bas. Il embrassa doucement ses seins recouvert de la chemise bleue. Hatori entendit de petits gémissements et les mains de Shizue se contractèrent une nouvelle fois contre sa nuque. Relevant doucement la tête, il vit les yeux étourdie de la ravissante jeune fille empli de désirs et d'envies. Retournant l'embrasser, il marcha lentement vers sa chambre. Ouvrant la porte et la refermant, il allongea Shizue, sans quitter ses lèvres, tout en posant une main sur son sein droit.

« …Hatori… »

Cela ressemblait plus à un gémissement qu'à un appel. Toutefois, le médecin cessa ses baisers passionnés pour la regarder. Les yeux brillants d'amour, elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose…Mais le médecin avait déjà compris et il lui sourit. Ne pouvant rien dire, il l'embrassa de nouveau et caressa son sein, tout en déboutonnant la chemise petit à petit. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent nus tous les deux. Hatori se sentait bouillir de partout collé contre son corps si frêle et pourtant aussi ardent que le sien. Doucement, il glissa sa main vers son intimité. Histoire de la préparer à ce qui allait suivre. Il y pénétra doucement son majeur afin de briser la petite barrière qui faisait d'elle une enfant. Une petite grimace s'étira sur son visage en sueur et à mesure qu'il faisait des vas et vient, son expression faciale changea de la douleur aux plaisirs.

Le bout de ses ongles s'enfonçait impatiemment dans le dos d'Hatori. Ce dernier avait du mal à se retenir, son membre dur et raide trouva donc le chemin de son jardin secret et y pénétra avec force. Shizue gémit fortement, collée contre celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout et suivit les mouvements de bassin engendré par le médecin. La tête de Shizue penchée vers l'arrière, Hatori en profita pour déposer de doux baisers contre son corps torride. Après deux heures de débats amoureux, Hatori se déversa en elle dans un râlement incontrôlable. La substance chaude qui s'éparpillait en elle lui fit atteindre l'orgasme et Shizue accompagna le râlement d'Hatori d'un gémissement libérateur. Les deux amants à bout de souffle s'écroulèrent sur le lit…Shizue se faufila dans ses bras, encore étourdie par toutes ses nouvelles sensations.

Hatori caressa doucement son épaule et posa sa tête contre la sienne. Il fixa obstinément le plafond songeur…Ce qu'ils venaient de faire était impardonnable. Non seulement il était sous la malédiction des douze, mais en plus, Shizue était si jeune…Si quelqu'un venait à découvrir leur relation…Que se passerait-il…

« Ne pense pas à ça…s'il te plaît… »

**Hatori :** « C'est difficile…Ce qu'on vient de faire c'est… »

« Par amour…Alors il n'y aura aucun problème…On va faire attention… »

Shizue se redressa un peu et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle raisonnait comme une adulte et avait cette façon de dire les choses de façon à le rassurer. Il hésita un moment, puis, il la prit dans ses bras et s'endormit la blottissant contre lui…Oui…Peut-être que c'était possible…Du moins cette fois…Il allait la protéger…Même s'il devait perdre son autre œil… De plus…Kana et Shizue étaient différentes…Peut-être connaitraient-ils une autre fin?...Shizue se tourna vers lui et blottit son visage contre son torse, passant un bras autour de sa taille…Comme c'était agréable…De serrer la femme qu'on aime…

**Et voilà!!**** Je sais que j'ai mis énormément de temps avant d'écrire un nouveau chapitre. Je sais aussi que c'est impardonnable et je m'excuse sincèrement. Beaucoup de choses ce sont produites ses derniers mois et je vous avoue ne pas toujours avoir eut l'envie d'écrire. Cependant, je vais essayer d'être plus à jour dans mon histoire. NON! L'histoire n'est toujours pas terminer -!! Il reste encore bien des mystères à découvrir et également sur la relation qui tourne autour de Shizue et Hatori! Je remercie encore une fois tout ceux qui ont eut la gentillesse de mettre un commentaire, ça m'a réellement motivée à terminer ce chapitre. Merci à tous! Votre Erizu qui se dépêche d'écrire la suite XD!**


	9. Chapitre 9: Apparition et Confession

Chapitre 9 :

**Bonjour à tous! Et oui, une absence énorme encore. Je n'étais plus très motivée à écrire la suite. J'ai eu beaucoup de reviews, mais pour les derniers chapitres, j'en ai eut 1 ou 2. J'étais un peu déçue. Toutefois : Crysstal m'a beaucoup remontée le moral et ça ma redonnée le goût de m'appliquer à cette histoire! D'où ce neuvième chapitre! Comme je travail depuis peu, je risque de prendre deux ou trois jours avant de terminer le chapitre 10 (qui n'est pas commencé). Alors ne vous étonnez pas si c'est un peu long!**** Donc voici mes remerciements :**

**King : **Merci pour ce petit commentaire XD Suite? La voici lol!

**Louve :** Ce n'est pas grave! Faut profiter de ses vacances! Mais je suis heureuse que tu sois tout de même venu mettre un commentaire!

**Crysstal :**Crysstal, sans toi, le chapitre 9 n'aurait pas vu le jour! Tout tes commentaires mon rendu heureuse et ça m'a éveillée à l'écriture de ma fiction délaissée. Merci beaucoup! Oui les noms, c'est que j'étais un peu fatiguée de toujours écrire : « Répondit-elle, dit-elle XD ». Je trouve que ça change un peu! Je suis contente que tu trouve que je respecte le caractère des personnages. Je m'efforce toujours de les garder tel qu'ils sont. Un Kyô affectueux et démonstratif ce serait étrange non? XD! Ahh Ahh! Je te comprends! J'ai horreur de lire une histoire à 1 ou 4 chapitres, ça m'ennuie un peu. Surtout que d'habitude les paragraphes de ses histoires courtes sont minuscules!

Oui, je ressemble un peu à Shizue. Mais je suis beaucoup moins timide. J'arrive à parler aux gens que je ne connais pas. C'est sur que je parle pas des masses mais, plus qu'elle sinon. Plus je me relis, plus je trouve que Shizue est Shizue et personne d'autre !

Pour ton autre question, j'ai écris beaucoup de fiction, mais c'est vrai que j'envisage d'écrire un roman. Je ne sais pas encore le sujet, mais j'y pense beaucoup. Mon ambition serait vraiment de publier un livre. Qu'il soit gros ou non! Mais voir un livre à mon nom dans une librairie ce serait plus que géant! ! Merci beaucoup en tout cas, ça fait plaisir de lire ça!

Je vais essayer de mettre le chapitre 10 en ligne le plus vite possible! Rien que pour toi s'il le faut! Le fait que tu es prit le temps de poster un commentaire pour chaque chapitre m'émue beaucoup -! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9 :**

Un vent frisquet caresse ma peau dénudée sans la moindre honte. Je frissonne longuement et deux bras viennent m'entourer histoire de me réchauffer. Tendrement, Hatori glisse sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je pose avec affection ma petite main sur la sienne. La mélodie des oisillons parvint à nos oreilles. Mon cœur est si heureux, si paisible, que j'entends presque la rosée tomber de la verdure. On dirait que l'ambiance n'est pas à la parole. Nous préférons nous blottir l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Ses doigts effleurent ma joue et il m'embrasse timidement. Un peu comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Je le comprends. Ce que nous avons fait hier soir n'a aucun sens moral. Je m'inquiète un peu…Va-t-il me dire que nous ne devons plus nous voir? Mordillant ma lèvre inférieure, je me serre un peu plus contre lui et je me couvre un peu plus avec la couverture.

**Hatori :** « Tu as cours aujourd'hui. Il faut que tu rentre…J'appellerai tes parents et j'arrangerai le coup pour hier. »

« Arranger le coup? »

**Hatori : **« Bien sûr! Tu n'es pas retourné chez toi. Ils ont dû s'inquiéter… »

« …Oui…Je dois m'attendre à une véritable engueulade avec mon père. Ce qui est très rare! »

Je souris. Je ne regrette rien et je n'aie pas peur d'être privée de sorties. J'ai vécue le plus bel instant de ma vie. Ce n'est pas une querelle ou une punition qui va ternir mon bonheur! Posant fermement une main sur mon buste, je m'enroule d'une couverture. J'embrasse Hatori avec amour et je me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je dois m'habiller et retourner chez moi pour revêtir mon uniforme…Ahhh…Si seulement je l'avais ici…Cela m'éviterait d'endurer la crise de mon père! Je ne peux quand même pas lui raconter la raison de ma disparition! Il me tuerait! Je me regarde dans le miroir une fraction de seconde…Bon! Tant pis si je suis en retard en cours! Une bonne douche ne me ferait pas de mal! Il est rare que j'agisse ainsi, mais ce matin, je ne veux pas courir partout. Ce serait peut-être suspect?

La serviette enroulée autour de ma taille, je fixe le miroir qui renvoie le reflet : non d'un enfant, mais d'une jeune femme. Tout à coup, je plaque l'une de mes mains contre ma bouche. Cette même illusion…Comme lorsque je me suis évanouie. Cette femme toute dorée qui émane de moi tel un esprit. D'un sourire aimable, elle me pointe son propre cœur. Comme la dernière fois. Je lance un bref coup d'œil vers la porte. Hatori ne semble s'être aperçu de rien. Obstinément, la belle demoiselle touche son cœur de façon répété. Que veut-elle me dire? Sans voix, c'est assez difficile de comprendre ce qu'elle veut. Mais, son visage démontre de la patience. Ma main se guide seule vers mon cœur et étrangement, je sens deux battements?! Je relève rapidement la tête…

« J'entend…ton cœur? »

Je ne suis pas certaine de ce que j'avance, mais elle affirme ma supposition en hochant positivement la tête. J'entends son cœur? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle est en moi? Soudain, un bruit émane de la porte.

**Hatori : **« Shizue?! Est-ce que ça va? »

« O-Oui! Je sors! »

J'ai sursautée de deux mètres en entendant sa voix! Il m'a drôlement fait peur! Je regarde mon reflet de nouveau et je vois la mystérieuse femme disparaître dans une poussière d'étoiles. Que de mystères…Je ne comprends rien du tout…Peut-être devrais-je en parler à Tohru…

« TOHRU!! »

Je suis en retard pour l'école!! Cela fait une heure que je somnole sous la douche! J'ouvre la porte d'un grand coup sec, assez pour faire sursauter Hatori qui se trouvait derrière. Je fonce vers le lit et je cherche mon sac. Hatori me regarde faire sans dire un mot. Cependant, une fois que je m'apprête à partir, il me retient. Sa main autour de mon poignet, il me regarde sérieusement…Tellement qu'une boule se forme au creux de mon estomac.

**Hatori :**« Ne viens pas travailler ce soir… »

« … »

**Hatori :** « Ce serait mieux… »

Est-il sérieux? Est-ce une façon subtile de me jeter…De me dire que c'est fini?! Un stress épouvantable m'envahit. Est-ce que j'aurais dût m'en douter? C'est vrai que j'agis souvent au quart de tour lorsqu'on me parle de cette manière. Étourdie et ne sachant que penser, je bégaye :

« Je...Je comprends très bien… »

Je m'enfuis…Je ne sais que faire d'autre. J'ouvre la porte et pose un pied dehors. Sans m'en apercevoir, mon corps est attiré vers l'arrière. Hatori me serre contre lui. Je ne bouge plus. Mes yeux me piquent. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai pris ces quelques mots comme un adieu.

**Hatori :**« Shizue…Ne réagis pas comme cela s'il te plait…Je n'aie aucunement l'intention de ne plus te revoir. Mais…Il faut faire très attention…Tu sais que tu es mineur…De plus, si mon chef de famille nous vois ensemble…Tu seras…en danger…Et je ne veux pas cela. »

Son souffle caresse mon cou et je serre ses avant-bras avec force. Ma tête s'appuie machinalement contre son bras et une fine larme perle de mon œil. Je souris…Comme j'ai eut peur…J'hoche la tête et me retourne pour l'embrasser. Il glisse ses mains contre ma taille et me colle tout contre lui. C'est plus fort que nous. Rapidement, je le quitte et me dirige chez moi.

En ouvrant la porte…Aucun cri, ni haussement de voix n'apparait. Tout est calme. Mon père boit tranquillement son café en lisant le journal. Je m'approche et il me lance un grand sourire.

**Père de Shizue :** « Comment te sens-tu ma chérie? »

« …Très bien…Papa…Pour hier… »

**Père de Shizue :** « Ah! Ça! Ne t'en fait pas ma chérie. Nous nous sommes inquiéter c'est vrai. Mais, Monsieur Sôma à été très aimable de te soigner! »

« Me soigner? »

**Père de Shizue :**« Oui! Il nous a expliqué que tu as eut une poussée de fièvre horrible et qu'il ta soignée. Comme il ignorait notre numéro, il n'a pas pu nous rejoindre. »

« …Ahh…Oui…C'était affreux…Bon, je dois me préparer pour les cours! »

Je m'éclipse de la salle à manger! Eh bien! Si je m'attendais à cela! Hatori me l'avait bien dit qu'il arrangerait les choses. Quel gros mensonge en plus…C'est amusant je dois l'avouer! L'uniforme sur le dos, je quitte ma résidence et sprint jusqu'à l'école. Mon retard n'est pas inaperçu, puisque j'ai manqué les deux premiers cours du matin. À la pause, Kyô vient directement vers moi et m'amène de force dans un endroit tranquille. La colère est visible dans ses yeux rouges. Je me sens toute petite face à lui!

**Kyô :** « Où est-ce que tu étais!! Je t'aie cherché partout hier soir et ce matin!! Tes parents m'ont téléphonés, car tu n'es pas rentré à la maison hier soir!! »

Il essaie de reprendre son souffle alors que tout le monde nous regarde. Je me sens mal…Je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité…Et pourtant, j'aimerais tellement le mettre dans la confidence…Kyô est un grand frère pour moi et je suis certaine qu'il comprendrait…Cependant, vu son tempérament, peut-être qu'il pourrait échapper mon secret par inadvertance! Je ne peux pas…Ça me rend triste…

« J'étais chez Hatori….Monsieur Hatori! J'ai eut une poussée de fièvre très violente et il m'a soigné…Comme il n'avait pas mon numéro, il n'a pas pu prévenir mes parents… »

Kyô parait d'abord très surpris, puis soulagé. La main plaquée sur son front, il soupir dans l'idée de calmer son volcan intérieur. Il caresse mes cheveux.

**Kyô :** « Ne me fait plus jamais des peurs comme ça…Tohru aussi était folle d'inquiétude! Moi, Tohru, Saki et la Yankee on a ratissé les rues! »

« …Je suis terriblement désolée! Je me sens tellement stupide…Tomber malade en plein milieu du printemps… »

Je lui mens…Comment puis-je oser faire ça à Kyô…Il hausse un sourcil. Apparemment, ma tristesse s'affiche sans réserve sur mon minois. Comme d'habitude, il se sent tout penaud et balance des excuses au hasard, confus.

**Kyô :** « Bon, oublions ça tu veux? Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois saine et sauve! »

« Oui…J'irai m'excuser auprès de tout le monde… »

**Kyô :** « Mouais, elles avaient l'air rassurées de te voir tout à l'heure. »

Je souris et tire son bras pour aller voir Tohru et les autres. Après que Saki et Arisa m'interroge, je prends Tohru à l'écart l'espace d'une minute et je lui propose une ballade dans le parc après les cours. Je dois lui parler…Absolument! Cette apparition dorée…Cet esprit, il ne se trouve pas en moi par hasard…J'en suis sûr! Peut-être qu'elle pourra m'aider à trouver son identité!

Les cours se terminent lentement et je m'endors quasiment sur mon pupitre. Chose très rare! Quand la fin des cours sonne, je rejoins mon amie près de son casier, toute chaleureuse comme à son habitude, elle me sourit tel un ange. Le parcours entre l'école et le parc reste silencieux. Tohru ne me force pas à parler. Elle sait que quand je serai prête, je lui raconterai ce qui ne va pas. Toutes les deux, nous nous asseyons sur des balançoires. Je prends un peu d'élan, j'aime bien me balancer.

« Tu sais…J'ai revue l'esprit ce matin…Tu sais, comme chez Monsieur Sôma… »

**Tohr****u :** « C'est formidable! Elle était tellement jolie! C'est pour cela que tu es arrivée en retard? »

« …Non, pas exactement…Mais tu sais, elle semble vouloir me parler…Ou me faire comprendre quelque chose. En tout cas, c'est ce que je ressens…Elle n'arrête pas de me pointer son cœur et aujourd'hui…Je…Je me suis rendu compte que je n'entendais pas…Un seul battement de cœur en moi…Il y en avait deux… »

**Tohru :** « Comme si elle vivait en toi autrement dit? »

« Oui…Je sais que c'est étrange et complètement ridicule mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'apparaît que lorsque je ressens une certaine émotion… »

**Tohru :** « Ce n'est pas ridicule Shizue…Au contraire. Je te crois moi. Aussi irréel que cela puisse être! Peut-être qu'elle veut te transmettre un message?! Si elle t'a choisi, ce n'est pas par hasard. »

« Oui…C'est ce que je me suis dit…Tohru…Tu sais… Moi…J'aime profondément quelqu'un et…J'ai la sensation que ce phénomène est relié à lui… »

**Tohru :** « Alors…Dans ce cas, il faut que tu fasses tout ton possible pour trouver la raison de son existence. C'est important si c'est pour la personne que tu aime! Et si tu veux, je vais t'aider! Mais…J'aurai besoin de ton aide aussi…Ça me gêne un peu de te demander ton aide ainsi…Mais, je sais que je peux avoir confiance. »

« Bien sûr Tohru! Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux! »

Je lui souris. Elle est si gentille avec moi, si adorable. C'est comme si le mot : préjugé était inexistant chez elle! Mais…Une minute? L'aider? Ça l'air sérieux vu son expression. Je remarque que ses mains se serrent nerveusement contre ses cuisses. A-t-elle un problème?

**Tohru :** « Je…Je ne devrais pas faire cela…Mais, je sais que tu es digne de confiance. Il faut que tu saches…Puisque tu semble être doté d'un don…Toutefois, ce que je vais te révéler est top secret! Tu ne dois le dire à personne… »

« C'est promis Tohru, tu as ma parole! »

Tohru sourit malgré sa nervosité et prend une bonne inspiration, comme pour se redonner courage!

**Tohru :** « Les Sôma…Sont maudits par les douze signes du zodiaque chinois…Lorsqu'une personne du sexe contraire se colle contre eux, ils se transforment en l'un des douze animaux…Je sais que cela parait invraisemblable. Mais pourtant c'est vrai. Et…Kyô…est maudit par l'esprit du chat…Il est exclu de tous et j'essaie de briser leur malédiction pour les sauver et le sauver lui… »

Je la regarde un instant…Lorsqu'elle parle de Kyô, des larmes menacent de tomber…C'est vrai, j'y suis tellement habituée que j'avais déjà oubliée qu'elle en est amoureuse! Pourtant, cette histoire est bien difficile à croire…J'ai quand même bousculé Kyô et son cousin Hatsuharu! J'ai même…touché Hatori et rien ne s'est passé…

« S'ils se transforment, pourquoi est-ce que Kyô est resté humain lorsque je l'aie bousculée? »

**Tohru :** « Je n'en ai aucune idée et cela fait plusieurs semaines que je cherche une réponse…Kyô m'en a parler une semaine après l'évènement…et depuis, je cherche. Il y a surement une explication…Peut-être l'esprit que tu portes? Il y a beaucoup de légendes…Peut-être y en a t-il une sur toi! »

Son regard parait désemparée…Je comprends sa réaction. Ne jamais pouvoir toucher celui que l'ont aime…Oh!!...Ce serait pour cette raison que Kyô n'ait jamais déclaré ses sentiments pour Tohru? Tout s'explique! Je suis fortement tentée de croire cette histoire des douze signes…Si un truc aussi bizarre peu m'arriver, pourquoi pas au Sôma? Ça me trouble tout de même un peu…Est-ce que Hatori fait parti de cette malédiction? Ça m'attristerait que oui…Il faut que je sache!

« Qui de la famille Sôma est maudit appart Kyô-kun? »

**Tohru :** « Et bien…Il y a…Monsieur Shigure, Kisa, Hiro…Ayame, Yuki, Rin, Ritsu…Hatsuharu, Momiji, Kagura et Monsieur Hatori. »

« …Oh non…Pas lui… »

**Tohru : **« Qui? »

« Non rien! Tohru…Il faut absolument tout faire pour les libérer tu m'entends! Tout! Quitte à lire tous les livres de la bibliothèque municipale! »

Mon regard décidé semble la ravir. Nous avons créé comme qui dirait : une alliance secrète! S'engageant chacune de notre côté à trouver des indices sur les Sôma et sur moi.

**Tohru :** « Oui! Je fais déjà tout ce que je peux! Mais pour l'instant…Je n'aie pas réussit à trouver grand-chose d'intéressant…Par contre…Il faut trouver le moyen avant la fin de l'année…Car…Sinon…Kyô…Kyô…Il va se faire enfermer…Et je refuse que cela se produise! »

Sa voix tremble…Enfermé? Tohru m'explique donc que le chat est maudit et qu'il a un aspect horrible. Une autre forme, écœurante et effrayante. Elle la déjà vu à cause du père adoptif de Kyô. Sa frayeur avait été immense, mais, son amour pour lui avait vaincu son physique monstrueux. D'après Tohru, son existence est destinée à apaiser les autres maudits. Je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire par là…Je trouve ça tellement triste! Kyô et les autres Sôma sont tous très courageux de vivre avec ce terrible secret! Moi qui me plaignait de ma mère…Jamais je n'aurais cru pareil souffrance pour eux…Et Hatori…Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé? Avait-il peur que cela efface mon amour pour lui? Si c'est cela, il est idiot…Je sais que je suis bizarre…Mais…Pour moi, qu'il soit maudit ou non…J'aime Hatori pour ce qu'il est.

Ça n'a pas dût être facile pour lui…La photo de cette femme dans son bureau…

« Oh mon dieu…! »

**Tohru :** « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?! »

Tohru me fixe inquiète et moi, je ne peux contenir mes larmes…C'était sa fiancée…Et c'est sans doute par rapport à sa malédiction que cela n'a pas fonctionné…Ou peut-être est-ce pour une raison encore plus déchirante…Lorsqu'il m'avait dit cela, il avait l'air si mélancolique…Sa voix était morne et sans joie…Quelles souffrances avait-il enduré pendant toutes ses années?!Et moi, je lui aie parlé d'elle comme si de rien n'était! J'irai m'excuser auprès de lui demain, comme je ne peux aller le voir ce soir…Dire que je ne savais rien de tout cela…J'étais dans l'ignorance totale…C'est donc cela, cette petite lueur méfiante qu'il a dans les yeux par moment…Cette hésitation à faire quelque chose à cause de sa malédiction. Dire que je n'aie rien vue! Quelle idiote je suis! Tohru me caresse le dos sans rien me demander. Je ne peux révéler ma relation avec Hatori ni à mon cher Kyô, ni à mon adorable Tohru…Ça me brise le cœur. Mes sanglots finissent par passer et je suis retourné chez moi.

Dès que j'entre dans la maison, ma mère vient me porter le téléphone. Elle marmonne le nom de l'interlocuteur et s'en va…Je n'aie rien entendu, mais elle s'en fiche bien sûr. Quelle joie, quelle enthousiasme a-t-elle! Peut-on être moins heureuse…Son visage semble toujours ennuyé de tout…Enfin, je n'aie pas le temps de penser à ma mère, je réponds simplement à mon appel.

« Oui? Shizue à l'appareil. »

**Hatori : **« Bonsoir… »

Mon cœur bat la chamade et ça me pince tellement qu'une lumière dorée m'entoure faiblement. J'aurais cru que ce serait Kyô! Ces temps-ci, il m'appel souvent pour aller faire une promenade. D'ailleurs, il met en pratique les conseils du maître et il m'entraine au parc. On s'amuse bien. Reprenant mes esprits je réponds :

« Bonsoir…? Tu…Tu voulais me dire quelque chose?»

**Hatori :** « Pas vraiment…Je voulais simplement entendre ta voix… »

« Oh!... »

Je souris, puis je rougis. Ça me fait plaisir qu'il est pensé à m'appeler…Ses simples mots font de moi la fille la plus heureuse sur Terre. Je devine le sens caché de ses paroles.

« Toi aussi tu me manque…J'aimerais te parler demain…Je pourrai venir te voir? De plus, tu as surement du boulot pour moi!»

**Hatori :** « Mh…Demain, ce serait un peu risqué…Mercredi ça irait? Je dois faire des tests sanguins à Akito et si tu es là, il risque de s'imaginer beaucoup de choses. »

« …D'accord! Pas de problème…Sincèrement, je n'aie pas très envie de le revoir…Il m'a fait très peur la dernière fois… »

**Hatori :** «Oui…Akito est loin d'être doux dans sa façon de parler et de se comporter… Bon! À mercredi alors… »

« Hatori!! »

**Hatori :** « Oui? »

« Je…Je t'ai…Je te souhaite une bonne nuit… »

**Hatori :** « Toi aussi Shizue…Dort bien… »

**POV Hatori**

La journée avait paru si longue sans elle. Après les cours, Shizue venait normalement le rejoindre pour travailler. Mais aujourd'hui, il le lui avait déconseillé. Si Akito se rendait compte de quoique ce soit, il craignait le pire! Soupirant, il tapota le bout de son stylo contre un dossier à peine rempli. Les prunelles de son amante flottaient dans son esprit…S'étirant, il consulta un livre posé sur son bureau. Le livre avait pour titre : « Les Légendes du Japon ».

Hatori n'avait cessé ses recherches. Bien qu'il soit un peu découragé, il avait ralentit le rythme. Regardant le téléphone, il hésitait à lui téléphoner. Malgré les restrictions qu'il s'était imposé, elle lui manquait plus que tout. Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son parfum et de goûter ses lèvres…Il avait envie que sa peau si douce se caresse à la sienne. Cette neige qui l'avait si ardemment entourée avait soudainement disparue. Et il était heureux. Lui Hatori, il ressentait du bonheur après plusieurs années…

Finalement, il l'appela et la conversation fut très brève. Hatori n'arrivait pas à lui exprimer ses sentiments au téléphone. Il aurait préféré lui dire en face…Peut-être trouveraient-ils le moyen de dormir ensemble un autre soir cette semaine…ou en fin de semaine…Il soupira…Mieux valait continuer son travail pour se changer les idées! Faire ce genre de plan ne prévenait rien de bon. Il était si facile de tout détruire à cause d'une passion incontrôlable! Et puis, Momiji habitait avec lui…Par chance hier, il était avec son père…Tout allait devenir très compliqué et pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie…Hatori sentait la force s'imbiber en lui…La force et le courage qu'il devait posséder pour affronter Akito naissait déjà…Cette fois, personne ne briserait son bonheur.

**Hatori :**_« …Shizue… »_

Murmura-t-il à moitié endormie sur son bureau…Il devait la protéger de tout. Une simple rencontre…La vie est parfois bien étrange…L'amour nous tombe dessus, sans que nous ne le remarquions. Parfois cela nous angoisse et cela nous fait peur…Malgré tout, les moments heureux passés en compagnie de son être aimée, vaut la peine de tolérés les chicanes et les souffrances que l'amour cause!

**TA****DADA!! Voici mon chapitre 9, après tant de mois d'attente lol! Je suis navrée mais j'ai été assez déprimée ses derniers mois. Pleins de problèmes d'angoisses aussi. Bref, j'avais pas le moral à continuer cette fiction! Néanmoins, Crysstal m'a donnée le goût de continuer! Merci encore une fois. Et merci à tout ceux qui prenne la peine de m'encourager c'est vraiment très apprécier! **

**Arigatô minna! (Merci, tout le monde)**

**Votre Erizu!**


	10. Chapitre 10: La disparition

Chapitre 10:

**Bonjour tout le monde! Ça faisait longtemps non! Comme d'habitude, j'implore vôtre pardon pour ce retard gigantesque. J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas sympa…Malheureusement je suis un sous démon de la paresse XD! Et ses derniers temps l'envie d'écrire ses dérobé de mes doigts! Quelle horreur!!! XD…Bref, je ne sais pas quand le chapitre 11 sera publié. Néanmoins, malgré les mois, vous avez le chapitre 10. Ce qui prouve que je ne laisse pas tomber cette fiction! Je dois avouer que je suis très : Harry Potter, ces derniers temps. Mais aujourd'hui, l'inspiration est venue d'elle-même et j'ai pris plaisir à vous écrire la suite. Disons simplement que j'étais dans une phase de déprime aigue! Bref, mes habituels remerciements :**

**Crysstal : **Bonjour à toi fidèle lectrice! J'espère que tu lis toujours mon histoire car, savoir que tu la lis me remplie de joie ^_^! Et oui, l'alliance Tohru-Shizue est un élément important! Il fallait absolument que Shizue soit au courrant! Je te présente donc mon chapitre 10! Espérant que tu l'aimeras! Les choses commencent à se corser!

**Just Me :** Oui XD! J'avoue que j'y aie été un peu fort sur le lemon XD! Mais bon, les préliminaires ne sont pas réellement décrits et donc, on peut supposer qu'ils ont prient leur temps. Par ailleurs, pour un homme, atteindre l'orgasme n'est pas compliqué XD. Comme c'est écrit : « Elle lui fit atteindre. » C'est lui qui a un orgasme XD! Bref, ce n'est qu'une fiction après tout XD! Pour ce qui est du version théâtre, on connaît tous les personnages alors, ça m'embêtait d'écrire toujours : dit-elle, dit-il, dit-elle. Bien sûr pour un roman, je ne ferais pas ça ^^.

**Kenza :** Tu vas être servie Kenza ^-^!

**Ange Déchu :** Merci bien pour le commentaire ^_^! C'est vrai que j'ai bûchée sur le premier chapitre. J'essaie toujours décrire le plus possible =)

**Memelyne :** Merci beaucoup! Ton commentaire ma fait très plaisir! J'essaie de faire une fiction réaliste c'est vrai. Le coup du : Shizue et Hatori tombent amoureux au premier regard, j'avoue que j'y aie été un peu fort sur la banalité. Toutefois, il y a pleins de secrets qui entoure cette attirance ^-^! Aussi, j'essaie que les choses se passent lentement et naturellement ^_^! Bref, j'aime beaucoup les reviews XD C'est pour ça que j'avais fait les remarques lol!

**Chapitre 10 :**

Le soleil se couche mine de rien. Je flâne depuis un bon moment dans ce quartier, que je connais à présent comme le fond de ma poche! J'hésite...Dois-je révéler à mon beau médecin que je connais sa situation? Ma bavardise sur cette malédiction pourrait trahir ma promesse envers Tohru non? Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Pourquoi me le cache-t-il? Je comprends très bien comment il peut se sentir, vu ce phénomène étrange qui m'habite depuis peu! Les minutes s'écoulent et j'hésite encore. Pourtant, je lui aie bien spécifiée que j'allais venir le voir ce soir. Hier m'a paru une éternité! Bien entendu, j'ai très envie de me blottir dans ses bras! Seulement, je dois trouver un moyen pour qu'il amène ce sujet délicat en premier. Croit-il que mon amour disparaîtrait pour si peu? Voici peut-être la raison de son silence. Bon! Oublions toutes ses questions pour le moment. Je n'aie qu'une seule envie, plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

J'arrête de tourner en rond et prudemment, j'entre dans la demeure familiale. Comme d'habitude, j'admire les jardins et les espaces traditionnels. Tout est magnifique ici! Le seul problème, c'est ce petit côté désertique. Comme si tout le monde avait peur de sortir leur nez dehors. Enfin...Je tourne le coin d'un sentier et la maison d'Hatori n'est qu'à une dizaine de mètres. Sa maison est plutôt sobre, tout à fait à son image. Plus je m'approche et plus mon coeur bat fort. Je ne me doute pas qu'on m'observe au loin. Mais j'ai tout de même un frisson désagréable qui me traverse l'échine. J'hausse les épaules et je continue mon chemin. Dès que j'arrive au seuil de la porte, je remarque une veste blanche à ma gauche étendue au sol. Hatori se trouve là, un roman en main. J'accours vers lui, rayonnante.

« Bonjour!! »

Hatori lève les yeux et ferme son livre en silence. Il n'a pas l'air très content. Aurais-je fait quelque chose de mal? Je viens simplement d'arriver c'est impossible! Surtout, ne pas avancer des peurs inutiles. Je me tiens debout devant lui, muette.

**Hatori: **« Tu es en retard...Ou étais-tu? Je me faisais du souci. »

« Excuse-moi. Je me promenais un peu et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. »

Mon sourire semble l'apaiser et nous rentrons à l'intérieur. Dès que la porte fût fermée, j'agrippa le bras d'Hatori et me hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser amoureusement. Son corps reste glacé sous la surprise ainsi que sous l'inquiétude qui le ronge. Cependant, ses bras s'enroulent rapidement autour de ma taille et ses mains s'appuient avec passion sur mon dos pour approcher un peu plus mon corps frêle du sien. Je me sens littéralement transporter sur un nuage. Puis, à bout de souffle, il me relâche, déposant délicatement son front contre le mien. Son regard me fait rougir et je baisse la tête. Il embrasse mes cheveux et prend doucement ma main pour me diriger vers le salon.

**Hatori: «**Je vais nous faire du thé. Il est très bon en plus. Ayame est venu me le donner la semaine dernière. C'est rare qu'il offre du thé de si bonne marque. Bref, j'avais oubliée que je l'avais. Je suis certain que tu vas l'aimer. Il n'est pas trop fort. »

Mon sourire devient aussitôt très tendre. La première fois que j'ai rencontrée cet homme, son visage était placide et dur comme le fer. Sa voix m'était apparue comme fade, légèrement éteinte. Mon imagination est trop fertile...Mais...Notre rencontre était peut-être inévitable? Les choses n'arrivent pas par hasard. Nous avons souvent l'impression que oui et pourtant, chaque action nous apprend quelque chose. Rien n'est jamais perdu. En gros, ce que je veux dire. C'est que...Ce sourire dessiné sur ces lèvres démontre du bonheur. Alors...Notre amour devait arriver...C'était inéluctable...Pour nous, qui sommes si peu enclin à être proche des autres. Moi par ma timidité et lui, par sa malédiction. Le fait que nous soyons réunis nous libère mutuellement de notre prison. Nous nous comprenons...

« Tu es tellement mignon quand tu ne sais pas quoi dire. »

Je rigole et les pommettes de mon amoureux virent au rose. Mon intuition me dit qu'il n'est pas encore à l'aise avec notre relation secrète. Je ne veux pas le forcer et il le sait. Le fait qu'il n'est pas coupé les ponts avec moi est bon signe alors. Le salon relié à la cuisine, Hatori sort le nécessaire et moi, je commence mon travail. J'entends les ustensiles dans la cuisine et je ne me pose aucunes questions.

**/POV Hatori/**

Quelle situation ridicule! Voilà qu'il était embarrassé devant sa petite amie?! Petite amie...Ce mot sonnait étrangement entre ses deux oreilles. Pouvait-il admettre qu'ils étaient un couple? Leurs sentiments n'avaient pas été officiellement déclarés! Bon sang...Serait-il atteint à ce point? Normalement, c'est elle qui était éprise d'une timidité maladive. Les rôles seraient inversés? La main sur le sachet de thé, il soupira. Comment pouvait-on être si nerveux? Il avait l'air d'un adolescent amoureux pour la première fois...Pathétique! Il devait se reprendre...Et puis, même s'il laissait volontairement une distance entre eux, son envie de la connaître grandissait de façon démesurée. Il voulait tout savoir de Shizue. Connaître ses humeurs, ses goûts, ses marottes, ses rêves. Absolument tout. Autant commencer tout de suite!

**Hatori:** « Tu as passé une belle journée au lycée? »

« Oui! Les préparatifs pour la fin du lycée ont commencée! En plus, il va y avoir une kermesse pour amasser des fonds! Moi, Tohru, Kyô, Saki, Arisa et Yuki ont va être serveurs pour le café de notre classe! »

**Hatori:** « Ahh...Il me semble que Shigure m'en a glissé un mot... »

Son visage avait l'air dégoûté et désespéré...Le simple souvenir de cette conversation téléphonique avec Shigure l'écoeurait au plus au point. Ces allusions perverses d'observer les jeunes lycéennes en uniforme l'épuisaient. Dire qu'ils avaient le même âge. Quand donc grandirait-il...Bref, il sourit tendrement à sa douce, qui l'observait confuse.

**Hatori:** « Désolé, le seul fait d'être lié par des liens familiaux avec Shigure me déprime. »

« Je l'ai trouvée sympathique...Bizarre, mais sympathique...Et puis tu sais quoi?! Saki va nous dessiner des costumes! Sa grand-mère va les coudre! Saki dit qu'elle aimerait bien un style lolita. Chacun aura sa couleur...Bon, pour les garçons ce sera loli-boy...Je ne les imagine pas porter une robe... »

Hatori sourit discrètement face à cette joie qu'elle démontre si facilement. Un rien semble la rendre heureuse. C'est agréable au fond d'être avec quelqu'un comme ça. La moindre banalité devient magique et précieuse.

**/POV Shizue/**

Mon rire empli la pièce et j'aperçois un sourire sur ses lèvres. Le simple fait de le voir ainsi me réchauffe le cœur. J'aimerais tend faire fondre cette glace épaisse qui l'emprisonne. Le libérer de ses souffrances…Et si…Et s'il était libre? Irait-il vers une autre femme? Vers cette dame sur la photo? M'abandonnerait-il? Moi qui ne suis qu'une gamine…

**Hatori :** « Ça ne va pas? «

Il glisse une main dans mes cheveux, son œil vert inquiet par mon comportement déprimé. Je ne veux pas lui répondre. Il s'inquiète d'avantage. Je secoue la tête et retient mes larmes. Je ne supporterait pas qu'il en aime une autre…Mon cœur volerait en éclat et je ne serais plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Un corps vide, sans âme. La théière siffle derrière nous. Il jette un coup d'œil et me laisse un instant. Pendant ce temps, je me lève, chagrinée et me promène dans sa maison. Inévitablement, je vais au salon et me poste devant cette photo. Elle est tellement belle! Elle a l'air brillante, gentille et vraiment charmante. Que suis-je face à cette femme? Mes doigts glissent sur la vitre du cadre. Honteuse, je les enlève rapidement. J'ai eut l'envie soudaine de le lancer par la fenêtre. J'ai eut l'envie de casser ce cadre de toutes mes forces! De le détruire.

**Hatori :** « Shizue…Qu'est-ce que tu as? »

Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure…Il va m'en vouloir. C'est évident. Ce secret qu'il cache au plus profond de lui…Mais, je n'aie pas le choix. Garder cette information pour moi est trop difficile! Je suis sûr que Tohru comprendrait…Et puis, Hatori aime bien Tohru, même si je le lui dis, il ne ferait sûrement rien pour lui faire du tord.

**Hatori :** « Shizue…Répond-moi »

Courage ma fille! C'est maintenant que tu abandonnes ta timidité, tes peurs, ta vulnérabilité. C'est aujourd'hui que tu brises ta coquille et que tu deviens celle que tu es vraiment. Oublie la Shizue réservée et devient une véritable femme. Sûr d'elle, courageuse et déterminée. Si tu veux le sauver, tu n'as pas le choix. Pour l'épauler, il me faut changer définitivement et laisser mon passé derrière moi. Je prend une bonne inspiration, et sans me retourner je dis :

« Quand comptais-tu me dire que tu es frappé d'une malédiction… »

**Hatori :** « …Je…Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle… »

« Je le sais. Pas la peine de le nier. Quelqu'un m'a prévenu. Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit? Tu crois que j'en aurais parlé à quelqu'un? »

**Hatori :** « Bien sûr que non! Mais je… »

« Tu pensais peut-être que je ne supporterais pas la vérité? Que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre? »

**Hatori :** « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça!!! »

Le ton d'Hatori s'élève de colère et le mien aussi. Je ne me rappel plus la dernière fois que je me suis mise en colère contre quelqu'un que j'aime…Je me retourne alors, dévoilant mon visage ruisselant de larmes.

« Je parie qu'_elle_, elle le savait! »

Je tiens le cadre dans mes mains, ses yeux s'écarquillent. Il se tait…Alors j'ai visé juste? Sans m'en rendre compte, je lance le cadre sur le sol et des morceaux de verres virevoltent un peu partout. Hatori me regarde furieux et désemparé.

« Je t'aime moi! Sincèrement! Profondément! À la folie!!! Je ne mérite pas d'être au courant c'est ça?! Je vaux moins qu'elle!? »

**Hatori :** « Ça suffit! Arrête de dire des bêtises! Kana c'est du passé! Et je ne vous comparerai jamais tu m'entends! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes sa photo?! Ça ne te vient pas à l'esprit que ça me fait souffrir? »

Il reste muet, probablement choqué de mon aveux. C'est vrai. J'ai beau ne rien dire, je suis jalouse de Kana et de la place qu'elle a dans son cœur. Je me sens brisée, impuissante lorsque je vois cette photo près de son bureau. Il avance, je recule, mes sanglots m'empêchent de respirer.

« Moi aussi je suis possédée par quelque chose...Alors je comprend que tu n'aies pas voulu m'en parler. Moi aussi je me suis comparée à un monstre…Mais, jamais…J'ai toujours pensée te le révéler. J'ai confiance en toi…Je sais que tu m'aimerais quand même…Alors…Je pensais que…Ce serait la même chose pour toi… »

Sur ses mots, je m'enfuis par la porte annexée à son bureau. Il ne m'appelle pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il m'appelle. Enfin, mon cœur est lavé de toutes ses souffrances. Je sais que mon comportement n'est pas très mature. Mais, son secret me cause une telle peine! Sans me retourner, je cours au travers des jardins quand soudain, une main se plaque contre ma bouche. Une autre main me glisse la lame d'un couteau sous la gorge.

**Akito :** « Ne bouge surtout pas petite peste…Si tu fais le moindre bruit, je t'égorges… »

**/POV Hatori/**

Que venait-il de se passer? Pourquoi ses pleurs? Hatori restait immobile au milieu de la pièce comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les paroles de Shizue résonnait en lui, le poignardant vivement. Comment avait-elle découvert son secret?! Qui le lui avait dit? Kyô? Shigure? Tohru? Pourquoi…Pourquoi se sentait-il si confus…Avait-elle raison? Est-ce qu'il considérait Kana encore plus importante que Shizue? Pourtant elle était loin maintenant, mariée et heureuse. Non, il y avait autre chose. La neige venait à peine de s'adoucir en lui. Son intention n'avait jamais été de la faire souffrir. Comme le cœur des gens est complexe.

Lentement, le médecin s'approcha du verre brisé. Il se mit à genoux et jeta les débris dans la poubelle située à sa droite. La photo de Kana n'avait pas une égratignure. Il la prit dans ses mains et sans réfléchir, il la déchira en deux puis la jeta.

Shizue avait raison. Il devait oublier le passé…Tourner la page. Jusqu'à présent, il croyait l'avoir fait. Mais, sa tendre lycéenne venait de lui briser ses illusions. Quelque part, il refusait toujours cette proximité avec elle, gardant son secret pour lui. Ne pas lui révéler, revenait à se protéger d'un éventuel rejet…Ainsi que de la colère d'Akito. S'il devait lui arriver quoique ce soit, il ne serait plus jamais le même et le goût de vivre disparaîtrait. Voilà la différence. Entre Kana et Shizue. Pour Kana, il avait réussit à se retrouver, à faire comme si de rien n'était. Pour Shizue par contre, il ressentait que cela serait impossible.

Une question idiote le troubla soudain! Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit?! Pourquoi ne pas lui révéler qu'il était maudit?! Dans un couple, les deux amants partagent les souffrances de l'autre non? L'humain doit constamment transporter ses peines et ses craintes…Mais, lorsqu'on trouve son âme sœur…Il est possible de porter le tout ensemble, pour atténuer…Comment pouvait-il ne pas avoir compris ce détail important?!

**Hatori :** « Shizue… »

Une larme perla sur sa joue. Pourquoi avait-il cru qu'elle partirait loin de lui? Il savait pourtant qu'elle genre de personne elle était. Une fille formidable sans préjugé. Aujourd'hui elle venait de prouver à quel point elle était forte…Alors…C'était lui le faible? Une main sur ses yeux, Hatori déversa sa rage, sa peine et sa rancœur. Il devait la retrouver, lui demander pardon. S'excuser, lui dire tout de lui, de sa malédiction. La réponse était évidente maintenant. Shizue était la femme de sa vie. Personne au monde ne pourrait compter plus pour lui qu'elle. Il devait lui parler, s'expliquer. Mais, pas ce soir. Non, la tempête était trop accablante. Demain…Oui, demain il irait au lycée et il lui parlerait…

La nuit ne fut pas tendre avec Hatori. De longs cauchemars sur sa princesse qu'il perdait un peu plus chaque seconde. Il se réveilla même en sueur. Le cadran affichait cinq heures du matin. Il ne retrouverait pas le sommeil c'est certain! Balançant les couvertes à l'autre bout du lit, il alla prendre sa douche et enfila une chemise noire et un pantalon sobre. Son petit-déjeuner se résuma à un toast beurré de marmelade. Il n'avait pas très faim. Les évènements de la veille l'avaient déboussolé et ça lui coupait l'appétit. Il prit ses clés et démarra sa voiture. Au loin, une paire de yeux noirs le fixait. Mais, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il était absorbé dans ses pensés. Ce qui c'était passé hier lui revint peu à peu en mémoire. Il sourit, tendrement. Quelle femme magnifique…Quel esprit volcanique avait-elle démontrée. Ça lui avait redonné courage! Sans le savoir, la froideur de ses paroles avait gonflé en Hatori un courage qu'il ne croyait avoir. Être prêt à affronter Akito, à lui cracher au visage et à l'abandonner. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir cette pensée. Et pourtant, il s'en sentait capable à présent.

Pour les maudits, ce petit rien signifiait beaucoup. Car, le lien qu'ils partageaient avec Akito était fort et difficile à combattre. La fenêtre de sa voiture entrouverte, il aperçu un magasin. Il se gara et observa l'immeuble…Et bien! Il y en avait qui ouvrait tôt! Il regarda sa montre…Dix heures!!! Déjà? Impossible!?! Combien de temps était-il resté sous la douche!? Il soupira et entra.

**Vendeuse :** « Bonjour! Puis-je vous aider? »

**Hatori : **« Bonjour…Euh oui…En réalité, j'aimerais regarder….Vos colliers… »

**Vendeuse :** « Oh! Oui, nous avons une variété étonnante! C'est pour un présent? »

**Hatori :** « …Oui »

**Vendeuse :** « Bien! Dans cette vitrine nous avons des colliers en or et en argent. Si ce cadeau est pour une femme, je vous conseille la vitrine au fond là-bas. »

Hatori ne pu s'empêcher de rougir au mot : femme. Il adressa un hochement de tête furtif et timidement, il alla dans le fond de la boutique. Il ne voulait pas acheter un cadeau à Shizue pour se faire pardonner…Mais, il avait simplement envie de lui faire plaisir. Il regarda attentivement chaque pendentif. La plupart ne lui plaisaient guère…Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'avait aucune signification particulière. Puis, l'un d'entre eux attira son attention. La chaîne était en argent solide et le pendentif en diamant. C'était…un hippocampe! Son œil représentait un rubis rose…C'était…parfait! Ainsi, elle comprendrait…Oui, Shizue comprendrait son intention.

**Hatori :** « Je vais prendre celui-ci, s'il vous plait. »

La vendeuse prit son trousseau de clé et ouvrit la vitrine. Le prix était plutôt exorbitant mais bon! Les Sôma n'étaient guère en manque d'argent! La vendeuse déposa le magnifique collier dans une boite de velours noir et lui tendit après qu'il aille payé. Une fois fait, il reprit le chemin de l'école et s'arrêta enfin dans le stationnement réservé aux professeurs. Il regarda sa montre pour s'apercevoir que l'heure du dîner ne tarderait pas. Il rejoignit la classe de Kyô et des autres, puisqu'elle était dans leur classe et attendit que la cloche sonne.

Une fois que le carillon envahit les couloirs vides, une multitude d'élèves sortis des classes riant et bavardant de bon cœur. Lorsque Kyô aperçu Hatori, il lui fonça dessus.

**Kyô :** « Où est-ce qu'elle est encore!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

**Tohru :** « Kyô! Pourquoi est-ce que tu cris?...Hatori!?! »

**Hatori :** « Bonjour Tohru. Qui est où? De quoi tu parles? »

**Kyô :** « Nom d'un chat!! De Shizue! Qui d'autre! Ses parents mon téléphonés hier soir! Il parait qu'elle n'est pas retournée chez elle!! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait?!»

**Hatori :** « Je ne lui aie rien fais! Mais, quoi? Elle n'est pas retournée chez elle? »

**Tohru :** « Non…Son père a même téléphoner chez Saki, Arisa et Kazuma. Mais, personne ne l'a vu. Je suis très inquiète! »

Hatori réfléchit à toute vitesse sur les possibilités d'endroits où elle pouvait se trouver…Rien ne lui venait en tête. Si elle s'était arrêtée quelque part après leur dispute, il aurait présumé que la meilleure cachette aurait été chez Tohru…Alors…Si elle n'était pas là, où était-elle. Une peur immense grimpa en lui…Il ignorait pourquoi, mais il de pressentait rien de bon.

**Hatori :** « C'est ma faute! Ah! Quel imbécile! J'aurais dû lui courir après! »

**Kyô :** « Hein? De quoi tu parles? »

Tohru l'observa longuement et paru comprendre quelque chose qui échappait toujours à Kyô…C'était donc lui? La personne que Shizue aimait? Et apparemment, vu la réaction affolée d'Hatori…Ses sentiments étaient réciproques! C'est donc pour cela que Shizue avait paniqué quand Tohru lui avait dit qu'Hatori était l'un des douze…Tout devenait claire comme de l'eau! Tohru serra les poings toute confiants.

**Tohru :** « Bon! Nous n'allons pas rester ici à ne rien faire! Allons la chercher! »

**Kyô :** « Hein? Mais…Et les cours? »

**Tohru :** « Je sais Kyô mais…Ce n'est pas normal que Shizue ait disparue comme ça…Je suis terriblement inquiète pour elle. Je sais que maman comprendrait mon attitude! »

**Kyô :** « Mouais… »

**Arisa :** « On viens nous aussi! »

Hatori redressa la tête et remarqua Arisa et Saki. Elles avaient tout écouté discrètement dans l'ombre. Hatori ne savait pas trop que répondre qu'en a lui. Cette situation était forte gênante. Mais pour l'instant, personne ne semblait suspecter leur relation interdite.

**Tohru :** « C'est vrai? Vous venez aussi? »

**Arisa :** « Évidemment! Shizue est notre amie après tout. Si jamais il lui ait arrivé quelque chose, on doit l'aider non? »

**Tohru :** « Tu as raison! »

**Saki :** « Et puis avec mon aide, on la retrouvera facilement. Je n'aie qu'à me remémorer ses ondes et le tour est joué. »

**Tohru : **« Super! Allons-y! »

Hatori ne broncha pas et tout le monde embarqua dans sa voiture. Kyô en avant pour plus de prudence et les trois filles derrières. Stationné dans le centre-ville, Arisa proposa de se séparer pour chercher. Elle et Saki iraient fouiller les ruelles et les places un peu plus inquiétantes. La réputation de l'ancienne yankee pourrait aider. Tohru, Kyô et Hatori, eux, chercheraient dans les boutiques et les coins que Shizue fréquentait. Un dernier appel chez les Tsukiyama confirma que Shizue n'était toujours pas rentré. Hatori mentit alors en disant qu'elle était venue travailler comme tous les jours et qu'elle était même partit plus tôt. Il assura également à ses parents que lui et ses amis étaient partit à sa recherche. Après cinq heures, tout le monde se réunit dans un petit café au coin de la rue. Arisa se jeta sur une chaise dépassée.

**Arisa :** « Elle n'est nulle part! C'est dingue on a fouillée partout! »

**Saki :** « C'est très étrange en effet. Je ne ressens pas la moindre vibration de ses ondes. Même si elle ne se trouve pas en ville, je serais supposée de la percevoir un minimum. »

**Kyô :** « Rahhh!!! Nous aussi on a cherché partout!!! Les bibliothèques, les disquaires, les salons de thé, les boutiques de peintures!!! Nom de Dieu! Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu aller! »

**Arisa :** « Du calme mon matou! C'est pas en t'égosillant que ça va aider! »

**Kyô :** « La ferme grande asperge! Moi, ça me défoule de m'emporter!!! »

**Tohru :** « Arrêtez tous les deux, ce n'est pas le moment de vous querellez. »

**Saki :** « Tohru a raison. Ça ne nous aide pas…Vous êtes sûr qu'elle a quittée la demeure Sôma? »

Hatori sortit de ses pensées à cette question et réfléchit. Bien sûr, pourquoi serait-elle restée là? Que faire…Il ne savait plus où chercher…Saki étudia se désarroi qu'elle seule pouvait entendre. Elle sourit gentiment.

**Saki :** « Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons la retrouver. Un humain ça ne disparaît pas comme ça! »

Hatori acquiesça et tout à coup, il se remémora leur dispute. Un monstre? Elle avait dit qu'elle était possédée! C'est vrai! Il s'en souvenait maintenant! Sur le moment, il n'avait pas très bien entendu mais…C'est bien ce qu'elle avait dit….Elle aussi était maudite? Mais par quoi? Cette étoile dessinée sur le haut de sa poitrine…Elle avait dit une fois qu'elle n'avait jamais eut de tatouage. Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête. La logique disparaissait à vue d'œil! Il y avait sûrement un détail qui manquait…

**Hatori :** « Bon, continuons… »

**/POV Shizue/**

**Akito :** « Tu pense peut-être que je ne vous vois pas? Toi et Hatori? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie! Je sais très bien qu'il y a deux jours, très exactement, tu as dormis chez lui!!!! AVOUE!!! »

Je ne répond rien…La pièce nous plonge dans un noir profond. Akito me menace de son couteau et je ne sais que faire…Pourquoi me fait-il ça? Il est complètement fou ou quoi? Il souhaite donc le malheur des autres? Il m'a parlé de ses animaux…Ses créatures…Il parlait probablement des douze maudits…Il ne sait pas que je sais…

**Akito : **« Je vais t'enfermer ici pour toujours!!! Et tu ne pourras plus jamais voir Hatori!! Espèce de pourriture!!! Tu ne pourras JAMAIS me voler MON Hatori!!!! Il est à moi!! Ce sont tous mes jouets!!!»

Je ne réponds rien, j'ai peur. Depuis hier, je suis séquestrée ici…Que va-t-il m'arriver? Que puis-je faire? Les autres vont s'inquiéter…Hatori…Hatori….

**Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Je ne pensais pas du tout écrire ça aujourd'hui lol! Mais bon! Mieux vaut tard que jamais! Sur ce, j'essaie de réfléchir au prochain chapitre. Je ne sais pas quand il sortira, mais bon…Je ne vous promets pas de me dépêcher puisqu'à chaque fois, je retarde l'écriture XD! Du coup, peut-être qu'il sortira plus vite!**

**Sur ce! Merci à tous de lire!**

**Votre Erizu =)**


	11. Chapitre 11: Une amitié solide

**Bonjour à tous! En premier lieu, je voudrais vous souhaitez un joyeux noël (en retard lol) et une très bonne année 2009 (en avance). Je vous présente donc sans attendre mon chapitre 11.**

**Merci à :**

**Memelyne : **Je suis ravie d'avoir reçu ton reviews! C'est vrai qu'Akito n'est pas très commode! J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue par ce chapitre ^^!

**Chapitre 11 :**

Bip…Bip…Bip…

Quel bruit agaçant. Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne l'arrête?! Mes paupières sont si lourdes…J'entends des voix autour de moi, mais il n'y a rien de clair dans ce qu'ils disent. Comme si un épais brouillard camouflait le son de leurs voix. Où suis-je? La dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est…Des cheveux d'un noir de jais. Des yeux accusateurs et emplis de haine. Et…un bâton. Du moins, de ce que j'ai pu en voir. J'essaie de lever un bras, mais ma fatigue m'empêche de faire quoique ce soit. Je ne comprend plus rien…Où m'a-t-il emmené lorsque j'ai quitté Hatori…HATORI!!! Oui, les nuages commencent lentement à se dissiper…Moi et Hatori nous nous sommes disputés…Et je suis partie de chez lui…Et…Une main ma menacer d'un couteau après m'avoir couvert la bouche pour m'empêcher de crier. Son kimono blanc et léger, je l'aie déjà vue... C'était Akito Sôma. Le chef de la famille, si je me souviens bien. Il avait l'air fou de rage. J'ai eu la vague impression qu'il aurait pu me tuer à cet instant. J'en avais des frissons et je ne pouvais plus bouger…Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite? J'ai mal à la tête…Je n'arrive même pas à lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. J'ai envie de le voir…Je veux voir Hatori…Que m'est-il arrivé? Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'endors et me laisse bercer par ses bips incessants.

**/POV Hatori/**

**Tohru :** « Comment va-t-elle? »

Le jeune rouquin se redresse mollement de sa chaise dans un léger grognement. Cela fait un peu plus de quatre heures qu'il ne bouge pas. Il refuse de manger ou de dormir. Tout comme Hatori. Dire qu'il n'est même pas venu la voir une seule fois…Il n'y arrive pas. Ses sanglots percent la salle d'attente et ses deux meilleurs amis l'épaule du mieux qu'ils peuvent. Jamais ils ne l'ont vu aussi mal. Dans la chambre, Tohru et Kyô veille sur Shizue, étendue sur le lit. Silencieusement, la brunette tire une chaise près de son ami et lui prend doucement la main. À son plus grand étonnement, il la serre doucement, ne quittant l'autre jeune femme des yeux. Le sourire chaleureux de la boulette de riz s'estompe tranquillement en observant Shizue.

**Kyô :** « Elle ne s'ait toujours pas réveillé….Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire si jamais elle…elle… »

**Tohru :** « Kyô…Regarde-là, c'est normal qu'elle dorme toujours…Elle vient de passer une nuit horrible. Laisse-lui le temps de s'en remettre… »

**Kyô :** « …Pourquoi est-ce qu'Akito à fait ça?! Il est complètement débile celui-là…On devrait l'incarcéré dans un asile de fou. »

Tohru posa délicatement sa tête sur l'épaule du chat qui rougit malgré lui. Dans la salle d'attente, Ayame somnolait sur plusieurs bancs alignés les uns devant les autres. Le roi n'allait pas se contenter d'une unique chaise! Et puis, appart eux, il n'y avait personne. Alors qui cela pouvait-il embêter?!L'hôpital était étrangement calme ce soir. Tant mieux. Hatori, le visage plongé dans ses mains retenaient ses sanglots. Il n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis que l'ambulance était arrivée à la demeure. Peut-être avait-il commencé avant…Pour tout dire, il ne s'en rappelait plus. Soudain, une main amicale se posa sur son épaule. Il redressa lentement la tête et aperçu Shigure qui lui tendait un gobelet de café. Il le prit et le posa sur la petite table remplie de magazines situés à sa gauche. Shigure soupira et s'installa à son tour sur un siège. La soirée avait été éprouvante. L'atmosphère était tellement lourde, que le chien n'arrivait même pas à raconter ne serait-ce qu'une blague pour détendre tout le monde. Il n'y avait pas que les Sôma qui soient présents. Saki et Arisa attendait patiemment en face des trois hommes, installées sur des chaises inconfortables et raides. Les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, la yankee avait les yeux clos et semblait réfléchir. Saki, elle, ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre. Une vraie statue de glace. Qu'en aux parents de la blessée, ils jubilaient des insultes aux médecins, leur peur tellement élevée. Par chance, ils n'étaient pas dans la même pièce. Yuki, près de son frère, menaçait de s'endormir à tout moment. Il y avait des heures qu'ils étaient tous ici à attendre.

**Hatori :** « Merci…Shigure…Sans toi, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait produit… »

**Shigure :** « Arrête avec ça…Tu as été très courageux je te signale. »

**Hatori :** « Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser aller de la sorte…Je savais qu'Akito représentait une menace pour elle…Comment aie-je pu être aussi bête. »

**Shigure :** « Écoute Hatori…Je sais que tu es le plus mature de nous trois et que tu as toujours raison. Mais pour ce qui est de l'amour, tu n'es pas aussi doué. C'est un sentiment qui dépasse notre moral et c'est pour cela qu'on souffre autant qu'on aime. »

**Hatori :** « C'est la chose la plus intelligente que tu aies dite de toute ta vie… »

**Shigure :** « Pour ce qui est de souffrir en amour, j'en aie mon lot! Crois-moi. »

Hatori eut un très faible sourire. Il regarda le café et se décida finalement à la boire. Une heure passa encore sans nouvelles. Hatori regardait l'horloge toutes les cinq minutes. Il n'osait pas entrer dans sa chambre. De toute manière, avec Kyô et Tohru, elle était en sécurité.

**Shigure :** « Pfff…Tomber amoureux d'une lycéenne…Et c'est moi le pervers… »

**Hatori : **« La ferme.. »

**Shigure :** « Écoute…Malgré tout ce qui vient de se passer…J'espère que tu ne comptes pas la larguer. J'en connais un rayon sur la complexité des femmes. Et, ce genre d'actions n'est pas digne d'un preux chevalier. Si tu veux la rendre heureuse…Tu ne dois pas faire comme avec Kana. Tu dois combattre Akito. Vous devez combattre ensemble. Tu comprends? »

**Hatori :** « Je le sais…J'y aie beaucoup réfléchis. Et j'ai compris certaines choses. Des choses que je voyais pas avant. Shizue n'est pas Kana. Elle est beaucoup plus forte mentalement. Je m'en suis rendu compte hier soir. Lorsque nous nous sommes querellés. J'ai vu le feu dans ses yeux…Et…J'ai su immédiatement, que jamais, jamais elle ne me laisserait. Peu importe les difficultés. Je ne croyais pas trouver une femme qui réussisse à me rendre heureux à ce point…Elle vient de subir…tellement de mal rien que pour être avec moi. Je ne pourrai jamais la laisser. Même si ma décision est égoïste, je tiendrai le coup. »

**Shigure :** « …Comme c'est romantique…Sincèrement, il y a des jours où je t'envies. »

**Ayame :** « Oui! On appelle ça le fantasme masculin!!! »

**Shigure :** « Tiens? Tu es réveillé? »

**Ayame :** « Bien sûr! Je suis venu ici pour épauler l'un de mes meilleurs amis! J'ai laissé ma place à mon cher petit frère adoré. »

Les trois amis continuèrent de discuter. Une chance qu'ils les avaient. Même si ce n'était pas toujours facile d'être avec ces deux fanfarons. Dans la chambre, Shizue dormait toujours…Mais…Son rêve n'avait rien de fantastiques………

**/ Plus tôt/**

_La chambre était complètement noire et vide. Même la fenêtre semblait teintée d'une couleur sombre. Elle avait beau crier, supplier et pleurer, Akito ne voulait pas la relâcher et personne ne venait l'aider à sortir de là. Le chef de famille ne pouvait contenir sa rage. Il était temps de mettre un terme à leur aventure! Il était temps de punir cette odieuse criminelle! Laissant Shizue enfermée à doubles tours, Akito réfléchit à la façon dont elle lui ferait payer son insolence. La nuit passait d'une lenteur épouvantable et la jeune femme sadique s'amusa à la torturer mentalement. Puis, elle prit un bâton qui traînait. Elle s'en était déjà servit contre cette ignoble Rin! Ce genre de filles, elle ne les supportait pas! _

_**Akito :**__ « Tu te crois plus forte que nos liens? Sache qu' Hatori t'expulsera de sa vie très bientôt! Lorsqu'il verra ton petit corps mutilé de sang, il voudra te sauver et il t'effacera la mémoire! Il se débarrassera de toi, comme il s'est débarrassé de Kana! Hatori est comme la neige. Il ne ressent rien!! »_

_« …C'est faux…Il ne m'abandonnera pas. Je le sais. Je sais qu'il m'aime »_

_**Akito :**__ « TAIS-TOI!!! Hatori n'aime que moi!!! Ils ne vivent tous que pour moi tu entends?!?! »_

_Le chef de famille serra fortement le manche du bâton et commença à lui asséner des coups. Plus violents les uns que les autres. Le cri déchirant de Shizue traversa les corridors de la demeure principale et parvint jusqu'aux oreilles de Shigure. Celui-ci reconnu facilement la voix qui dégoûtait les femmes de ménages. C'était cette amie que leur avait présentée Tohru et Kyô non? Shizue? Que se passait-il donc?_

_Plus loin, dans le jardin, Hatori rentrait bredouille. Ils n'avaient pas retrouvés Shizue. Elle avait disparue, ne laissant aucunes traces derrières elle. Comme un fantôme! Tohru et les autres accompagnèrent le médecin fou d'inquiétude. Il fallait appeler la police! Puis, le cri de Tohru alerta tout le monde. Accroupie vers le sol, elle prit sur un objet caché entre les brindilles d'herbes. Tout le monde se regarda confus. Tohru expliqua donc qu'il s'agissait du portable de Shizue. Elle l'avait reconnue parce qu'il y avait un puricura d'elle et Kyô au dos. Hatori eut un pincement douloureux au cœur…Elle n'avait pas quittée la demeure? Alors…Où…Soudain, un éclair le frappa. AKITO!!!! Il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité. Prit d'un effroi incomparable, il accouru vers la maison de leur chef et y pénétra sans autorisation. Il rencontra alors Shigure. Ce dernier venait probablement rendre une visite à son amante._

_**Hatori :**__ « Shigure! As-tu vu Akito?! Ou Shizue?! »_

_**Shigure :**__ « Non! Je me déplace exprès pour Akito et elle n'est même pas là…Consternant…Mais…J'ai cru entendre Shizue crier… »_

_**Hatori :**__ « QUOI! »_

_Non…Que lui avait-elle fait?! Hatori poussa son ami et couru dans toute la maison. Il renversa plusieurs personnes, mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Tout à coup, un nouveau cri retentit. C'était bien elle!...Et ça venait…De la pièce…Réserver au chat…Oh mon dieu…La vitesse à laquelle le médecin se déplaça était presque inhumaine! En moins de deux minutes, il ouvrit la porte de cette fameuse chambre pour découvrir une véritable vision d'horreur. Debout, au milieu de la pièce, Akito brandissait un bâton ensanglanté. Difficilement, Hatori baissa son regard vers le sol. Il faillit vomir en la voyant dans cet état. Shizue, sa belle et tendre moitié, allongée sur les planches gelées à demi inconsciente. Ses jambes étaient recouvertes d'hématomes et de coupures…À bien y regarder, elle avait peut-être bien une cheville cassée. Ses bras étaient aussi recouverts de plaies…et...Dieu du ciel…Une longue traînée de sang perlait de son front. Oubliant toute raison, Hatori se rua sur Akito et la jeta sur le sol. Il glissa férocement ses mains autour de sa gorge et appliqua une pression étouffante. La jeune femme arrivait à peine à se défendre tellement elle était terrorisée. _

_**Hatori :**__ « QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT!!!! ESPÈCE DE MONSTRE!!! TU N'EST QU'UNE ORDURE!!!!!! TU MÉRITERAIS DE MOURIR!!! »_

_**Shigure :**__ « Hatori? HATORI!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fou!?! Lâche-là tu vas la tuer!!! »_

_Shigure se rua sur son ami et essaya de lui faire lâcher prise! Malheureusement, il possédait une poigne trop puissante! Qu'était-il arrivé? La clarté qui s'échappait du couloir éclaira la pauvre Shizue. Le chien l'aperçu alors et se figea sur place. Il y avait du sang partout…Elle ne bougeait plus! Shigure passa un bras autour du cou d'Hatori._

_**Shigure :**__ « Hatori arrête!!! Ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regretterais! Tu dois calmer ses hémorragies et appeler une ambulance!!! Dépêche-toi!!! »_

_Hatori hésita, mais Shigure avait raison! Shizue était beaucoup plus importante dans l'immédiat. Il lâcha Akito et alla auprès d'elle. Il ne devait prendre aucun risque superflu. Il appela donc une ambulance pendant que Shigure amenait Akito dans une autre pièce. À entendre leur éclat de voix, ils se disputaient vigoureusement. Les infirmiers mirent une éternité avant d'arriver à destination. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla. Une fois sur les lieux, ils entreprirent d'examiner la jeune fille avant de faire quoique ce soit. Ils immobilisèrent sa tête en premier, puis, prudemment, ils la posèrent sur une civière. Pressés ils atteignirent l'ambulance en un clin d'œil! Hatori ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait les mains recouvertes de sang. Le monde basculait autour de lui. Tout devenait noir. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent encore et Shigure revint auprès de son ami d'enfance. Il le prit par les épaules, l'amenant se rincer les mains, et, le conduisit à l'hôpital. Tout en conduisant, il appela Ayame qui s'habilla aussitôt pour les fois arrivée, Shizue était déjà aux urgences. Le médecin qui s'occupait de son cas vint trouver ses amis, qui attendaient de ses nouvelles avec impatience. Finalement, Shizue avait une cheville cassée et une côte de fêlée. Elle avait également perdu beaucoup de sang mais, elle s'en sortirait sans aucun problème. Tout le monde fut rassuré. _

_Pour calmer les réticences des parents, Shigure avait inventé toute une histoire pour justifier son état. Bien sûr, les Sôma ne pouvait permettre l'arrestation de leur chef de famille. Bien que franchement, Hatori l'aurait désiré. Après toute cette histoire, nous nous retrouvons donc au point de départ._

//

Hatori glissa une main dans ses cheveux. Il hésitait toujours. Et pourtant, il voulait la voir…D'une impulsion soudaine, il se leva de son siège et se dirigea vers la porte 163. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte et Kyô tiqua. Il avait des oreilles de félins et il entendait tout! Debout, raide comme un piquet, il regarda son cousin, le visage rouge comme une tomate. Il s'était fait prendre en flagrant délit! Puis, Tohru se leva à son tour, ce qui sembla calmer le chat.

**Tohru :** « Kyô, allons chercher du café pour tout le monde! »

**Kyô :** « Euh…Ouais… »

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au lit et s'en alla avec la brunette. Une fois la porte fermée, le médecin avança près du lit. Ses yeux se fermèrent aussitôt. Shizue avait des bandages autour de la tête, un autre sur l'avant-bras droit. Sa cheville était dans le plâtre et elle avait sans aucune doute un autre bandage au niveau des côtes. Quelle vision amère…Si seulement il avait comprit plus tôt…Mais se sentir coupable n'aiderait sûrement pas Shizue à sourire. Il prit place sur la chaise de Kyô et se rapprocha un peu plus. Il caressa la paume de sa main, puis sa joue. Même ainsi, elle resplendissait de beauté.

/POV Shizue/

J'ai suis si fatiguée, comme si je venais de perdre une grande quantité d'énergie. Toutefois, je sens un réconfort nouveau m'emplir. Me risquerais-je à ouvrir les yeux? La lumière est si forte, que mes paupières clignent toutes seules. Lentement, ma vision revient. Devant moi, je peux distinguer un mûr blanc. Difficilement, je penche la tête sur ma droite. Là où je sens quelque chose peser dans ma main. Mon doux médecin apparaît alors l'air soulagé. Il se lève même d'un bond. SI j'aurais pu bouger, j'aurais sursautée!

**Hatori :** « Shizue!!! Tu es réveillée! Est-ce que tu te sens bien? Tu as mal quelque part?! Tu veux que j'appel une infirmière? »

Je lui fais signe que non. J'ai l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant cent ans. Je suis tellement contente de le voir. Il embrasse le dessus de ma main et je lui souris tendrement. Je remarque quand même une certaine douleur dans ses yeux. J'espère qu'il ne se croit pas responsable de ce qui m'est arrivé? D'ailleurs, je ne sais plus trop ce qui c'est passé…La seule chose dont je me souvienne est le regard haineux d'Akito.

« …Que s'est-il passé? »

Ma voix est faible et endormie. Le regard de mon beau médecin passe de la douleur à la colère.

**Hatori : **« C'est…Akito…J'imagine qu'il a dû comprendre pour nous alors…Il t'a punit pour aimer l'un des douze. »

« …Oh… »

**Hatori :** « Oh? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Il a failli te tuer bon sang! »

« …Je ne crois pas qu'il aurait osé…Je vais bien non? N'en parlons plus…S'il te plaît… »

Hatori approuve pour me faire plaisir. Je sais bien qu'il voudrait insulté et critiquer son chef de famille. Mais, pour être honnête, je n'en aie pas envie. Je préfère profiter de ce nouvel instant intime que nous partageons. Des larmes perlent sur mes joues et dans un effort pénible j'essaie de cacher mon visage. Hatori s'inquiète.

« …Pardon… »

**Hatori :** « …Te pardonnez? Mais, pourquoi? »

« …Pour ce que j'ai dis hier soir…Je…sur elle…et sur toi…Je t'aie blessée…Pardon… »

J'ai des trémolos dans la gorge. Néanmoins, la soirée que je venais de vivre n'était rien face à ma culpabilité. Je m'étais montrée si…jalouse. Je sens les mains de mon amoureux dégager les miennes. Je ferme les yeux, mais il me surprend d'un doux baiser.

**Hatori :** « C'est moi qui te demande de bien vouloir me pardonner. Je n'aie compris que trop tard, que, tu es en réalité…la femme de ma vie. Je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire souffrir avec cette photo. De toute façon, je l'aie déchiré lorsque tu es partit. »

« Quoi!? Pourquoi! Tu n'aurais pas dû!! »

**Hatori :** « Mais si. La photo de Kana représentait pour moi, le néant. Je m'accrochais à un souvenir inutile. À présent, la neige a fondu et l'été émerveille ma vie. »

Je lui souris et il m'embrasse de nouveau. Le sommeil me gagne à une vitesse étonnante et il me promet de rester à mes côtés. Dire que je n'aie pas eut le temps de m'excuser auprès de Tohru et des autres…Mais…L'envie de dormir est trop forte. Je sombre une fois de plus, paisiblement cette fois.

Tôt le matin, une infirmière est venue me porter mon petit-déjeuner. La nourriture ici est vraiment infecte…Je n'aie rien avalé et j'ai regardée la télévision. Hatori n'était pas là à mon réveil. Mais il m'a laissé un mot :

_- Je dois parler avec tes parents. Ils n'étaient pas très content lorsqu'ils m'ont retrouvés endormit à ton chevet…Je vais leur expliquer certaines choses…Enfin, ne pense à rien et repose-toi…Mange un peu aussi! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces! Je viendrai te voir ce soir!_

_Xxx_

J'ai gardée le petit mot, toute joyeuse. Les infirmières m'ont aidées à prendre une bonne douche. Dès que j'ai mis un pied sur le sol, la chambre à basculée…J'étais un petit peu étourdie! Maintenant, j'attends! Je voit le soleil illuminé le ciel. Il m'embête ce soleil! Puisque le soir n'arrive pas! J'implore le ciel de faire un miracle pour que le temps passe plus vite!!! Puis, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Tohru apparaît alors avec son grand sourire habituel. Derrière elle, Kyô tien un énorme sac en papier brun…Saki et Arisa aussi sont là. Ça me réchauffe le cœur. Tout à coup, j'entends une drôle de voix.

**Inconnu :** « Je veux la voir! Je veux la voir!!! »

**Kyô : **« Ferme-là morveux où tu retourne à la demeure! »

Kyô donne le sac à Tohru d'un mouvement brusque et attrape un jeune blond par les oreilles. Celui-ci pleure comme une madeleine et moi je les regarde interloquée!

**Momiji :** « Nyaaaaaa! Kyô me fait mal!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

**Tohru :** « Kyô…Ne fait pas ça… »

**Arisa :** « Hey! Espèce de chat débile! Pourquoi tu refiles cet énorme sac à Tohru!! C'est toi l'homme! C'est toi qui trimballes! »

« …Euh… »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi et finalement, j'explose de rire…Malheureusement, une souffrance aigue parcours mes côtes. La grimace que je viens de faire sans le vouloir calme mon assistance. Le jeune blond s'approche de façon bruyante vers moi. Je n'aie aucune idée de qui il est…Tohru pose le sac sur le rebord de la fenêtre et tout le monde trouve un coin où se mettre.

**Momiji :** « Salut! Moi c'est Momiji Sôma! Alors c'est toi la petite copine d'Hatori?!! Tu es drôlement mignonne!!! Tu veux bien être ma nouvelle maman?»

**Kyô :** « Arrête de dire des âneries! »

Mon teint change du blanc au rouge vermeil. Même si j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, la gêne que Momiji vient de m'attribuer réussit à focaliser touts mes globules rouges vers mes joues! Comment le sait-il? Qui est-il d'abord? Je connais son nom bien sûr…Ça nouvelle maman?

**Tohru :** « Momiji habite avec Hatori. »

« …Mais…Je ne l'aie jamais vu… »

**Momiji :** « C'est normal! Mon père m'a amené en vacance! Comme il ne m'amène jamais nulle part, j'ai demandé à Hatori si je pouvais manquer les cours juste pour cette fois!»

« Je vois… »

**Momiji :** « Quelle est vôtre nom jeune dame? »

« …Shi…Shizue…Tsukiyama… »

**Momiji :** « Ravit de te rencontrer nouvelle maman si jolie! Ne t'inquiète pas! Quand tu viendras à la maison, je ne vous embêterai pas trop! »

Mes joues retrouvent une nouvelle fois ce rouge vermeil. Il est d'un naturel extravagant à ce que je peux voir. Hatori a omit de me parler de lui. Il m'a l'air bien sympathique! Il me tend une sucette et je la prends sans trop savoir quoi en faire. Tohru farfouille dans le sac brun et sort des sandwichs et des sushi fait maison! J'en bave presque. Je mange le tout en peu de temps! J'avais tellement faim! Bientôt, ils doivent me quitter pour retourner chez eux. Je comprends, Tohru travaille également le soir. Je les remercie d'être passé et ils promettent de venir me voir souvent. J'espère ne pas rester trop longtemps!

Les heures s'écoulent et j'écoute un anime avec tant d'entrain que je ne remarque pas l'arriver de mon amant. Je suis totalement dans l'histoire. Un raclement de gorge m'indique que je ne suis pas seule…Ce n'est pas ma journée en matière de rougeurs trop voyantes. Mes joues sont de nouveaux en feu.

**Hatori :** « Si tu veux je repasses plus tard? »

« NON!!! J'ai déjà vu cet épisode de toute façon! »

Il rigole…J'ai vraiment l'air d'un enfant…Il pose son veston blanc sur une chaise et s'assied sur l'autre après m'avoir amoureusement embrassé. Il parait soucieux. Mais je n'ose rien dire.

**Hatori : **« Tes parents ne veulent plus que tu me vois… »

Tout éclate…Mon sourire disparaît. Pourquoi? Que…Non! C'est impossible! Mon manque de réaction ne semble pas étonné Hatori. J'imagine qu'il s'était plus ou moins attendu à cela…Il caresse mon bras avec une finesse incroyable.

**Hatori :** « Ne pars pas en panique. Je n'aie pas l'intention de te laisser. Je compte bien te voir tous les jours et autant que je veux. Je quitte la demeure familiale. Je vais m'installer en ville dans un appartement. Tu pourras donc venir me voir en toute sécurité. Ils ne se rendront compte de rien.»

Je suis stupéfaite. La bouche entrouverte, je ne sais que dire devant ce plan machiavélique. Dire que c'est lui qui hésitait à avoir une relation avec moi! Mais je dois avoué que cela me plait! Et que l'idée est plutôt bien construite.

« Mais…Pourquoi tu quittes la demeure? »

**Hatori :** « C'est évident non? Je ne veux plus jamais revoir Akito. »

« Oh…Oh! Et Momiji? Il va venir vivre avec toi? »

**Hatori : **« Momiji?...Tu le connais? »

« Oui! Il est venu me voir avec Tohru et les autres…Je crois que Tohru lui a balancer le morceau comme quoi toi et moi…Enfin…Il avait l'air très content! Regarde, ils ont signés mon plâtre! »

Je lui montre. Tohru a accompagnée son nom d'une boulette de riz. Kyô, bien entendu, d'un chat en colère. Saki…Nous n'avons pas deviné le symbole de ce dessin et nous ne nous sommes pas risqués à le lui demander! Pour Arisa, elle a dessinée un papillon rouge. Pour finir, Momiji a dessiné un lapin et des suçons! Hatori sourit et prend un marqueur dans la poche de sa veste blanche. Il écrit son nom et dessine un cœur…Oui, vous avez deviné…Je rougis!!!

Il s'approche et m'embrasse avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Mon corps bouillonne et il a un petit rictus en voyant le changement de ma température corporelle. Il me regarde sérieusement…

**Hatori :** « Je t'aime »

Je n'aurais jamais cru que deux simples petits mots pourraient me bouleverser autant. J'enfouie mon visage sur son torse pour qu'il ne lise pas mon émois.

« Je t'aime aussi… »

--

**Et voilà mon chapitre 11. Comme d'habitude, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et que les autres vous plairons également. C'est loin d'être terminé =D!**


	12. Chapitre 12: La Déesse Étoilée

**Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs! Il y a longtemps qu'on ne s'est vu! J'espère que vôtre mois de Janvier se passe bien! Pour ma part….Ce n'est pas si mal lol! Je manque de bonnes résolutions lol…Quoique, je vous aie quand même écrit un nouveau chapitre! Ce n'est pas rien! Il est plus court que le dernier mais, j'ai écris tout ce que j'avais à écrire dans celui-ci. Le mystère commence à se dévoiler muhahaha! Je remercie :**

**Memelyne : **Je suis absolument ravie de voir à quel point tu aimes ma fiction! Je suis également trop heureuse de recevoir tes reviews! Qui sait, je vais peut-être atteindre la barre du 100…fufufu XD! Enfin, voici la suite, que tu devais attendre depuis longtemps ^-^!

Chapitre 12 :

« …Tohru…Je t'en prie. Je t'aie dis hier que tu n'étais pas obligée de venir tous les jours. Je me sens coupable à force! Je sais que tu travailles beaucoup et j'aimerais que tu te reposes un peu. Tu jongles entre l'école, le travail et la maison. »

**Tohru :** « Il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu t'inquiète. Je vais très bien et je ne manque pas de sommeil. De plus, ça me fait très plaisir de venir te voir. Et puis, tu manques beaucoup à tout le monde! Ils ont hâte que tu puisses sortir d'ici. »

Décidément, elle reflète la pureté d'un ange. Un doux rayon de soleil émerge dans la chambre et vint caresser mes jambes sous les couvertures. Gentiment, Tohru me pèle une pomme l'air serein. Deux semaines sont passées depuis mon arrivée à l'hôpital. Hatori n'a pas pu venir très souvent. Entre le déménagement, sa famille et mes parents, c'était difficile de s'organiser pour qu'il puisse me voir en toute sécurité. Par contre, Momiji c'est fait une joie, non. Un devoir, de m'apporter de ces nouvelles. Un garçon très charmant…Mais, il ne cesse de m'appeler « Maman » et je rougis chaque fois. Hatori lui a bien spécifié de faire attention à ce qu'il dit, étant donné que notre relation doit demeurer secrète. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne ma majorité! En tout cas, tout le monde vient me voir fréquemment et j'en suis très heureuse. Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais envisagée que quelqu'un puisse se préoccuper de Shizue Tsukiyama - la petite timide. Quoique ces derniers temps j'ai fais beaucoup de progrès de ce côté là! Je parle normalement comme tout adolescent de mon âge. Ça aussi, je ne l'aurais jamais crue. Finalement, peut-être que j'ai plus à offrir que mon silence!

**Tohru :** « Et voilà! Une belle pomme pour toi! Je l'aie coupée en morceaux. Je sais que tu as mal au bras lorsque tu forces trop. »

« Merci... »

Je prends l'assiette qu'elle me tend avec un petit sourire. Tohru est devenue ma meilleure amie. Parfois, je me sens un peu jalouse de Saki et Arisa, qui la connaissent depuis le collège. D'ailleurs, je me sens nulle de ressentir cette jalousie inutile. Je devrais plutôt penser à les remercier pour leurs visites et leurs cadeaux…Je me demande encore ce que cette peluche noire peut bien représenter…Sincèrement, j'ai peur de le demander à Saki…D'après Arisa, c'est Saki elle-même qui la confectionnée…Enfin, je ne suis pas très douée en couture et j'ai dû mal en cuisine lorsqu'il ne s'agit pas de pâtisseries. Je trouverai bien quelque chose. J'aimerais vraiment leur faire plaisir.

**Tohru :** « Shizue-chan? Tu m'écoutes? »

« Oh! Excuse-moi Tohru! J'étais dans la lune. Qu'est-ce que tu disais? »

**Tohru :** « En réalité….Je parlais de…ce dont nous avions décidés toutes les deux…J'ai cherchée dans toutes les bibliothèques de la ville et je suis tombée sur un livre intéressant. »

Tohru ouvre son cartable et en ressort un livre aux recoins déchirés. Le dessin sur la couverture me fait l'effet d'un couteau dans le cœur. L'étrange fantôme qui sort de mon corps est dessiné droit sur cette page! Je me relève brusquement de mon lit. Grave erreur! Ma grimace s'étire sur tout mon visage et je n'aie d'autres choix que de me recoucher.

**Tohru :** « La Déesse des Étoiles. C'est une vieille légende d'Europe. Je suis tombée dessus par hasard! Tu dois absolument le lire!»

« Bien sûr! Et puis de toute façon, j'ai toutes mes journées de libre ici. Je ne peux même pas sortir de ma chambre.»

**Tohru :** « Je ne l'aie pas lu encore. Je n'aie malheureusement pas eut le temps. Mais le dos de la couverture parle d'une Déesse qui rencontre un Dragon. »

« Et alors? »

**Tohru :** « Et bien, Monsieur Hatori est le Dragon du zodiac. »

« Ah? Je ne le savais pas. »

Cela m'est complètement égal à dire vrai. Qu'il soit un singe, une souris ou une vache. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'il soit débarrassé à jamais de cette malédiction. Au fond de moi, j'ai le désagréable pressentiment qu'Akito est la cause de tout ceci. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi. Je n'aie pas envie d'inquiéter Tohru avec mes hypothèses. Déjà qu'elle est ratisser la ville, c'est amplement suffisant.

« Je vais le lire avec beaucoup d'attention! À ta prochaine visite je pourrai t'en dire plus! Nous sauverons Hatori, Kyô et tous les autres! C'est une promesse que je te fais. »

**Tohru :** « Merci Shizue… »

« De quoi? »

**Tohru :** « J'étais un peu déprimée ces temps-ci, mais tu m'as redonnée espoir. Alors merci Shizue.»

Pour une raison qui n'est pas mienne, mes larmes ont coulés le long de mes joues. Chaque fois qu'elle pose sur moi ce regard reconnaissant, ou qu'elle me dit merci…Le simple fait de savoir que je peux l'aider un peu, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Ça m'émue. Moi qui croyait être née par erreur. Je commence à me rendre compte que ma vie à un sens. Je commence enfin à émerger du noir. Tohru me caresse le dos avec son éternel sourire. Je sens un regard plongé sur nous, mais je ne m'en préoccupe pas. Je préfère prendre cette minute pour mémoriser ce sentiment de chaleur et d'amour. Ce sentiment que j'ai si pu connu, mais que je connais parfaitement maintenant. J'espère que moi, Tohru, Kyô et tous les autres seront amis pour toujours. Le soleil descend doucement dans le ciel et bientôt, Tohru doit me quitter.

Dire qu'elle doit tout faire chez les Sôma. Le ménage, la cuisine, le lavage et la vaisselle. J'espère que Kyô et Yuki lui donnent un coup de main! Je ne m'étonnerais pas de voir Arisa pour débarquer en cas contraire! Une fois mon repas terminer, je glisse inconsciemment mes doigts sur la couverture du livre. J'ai envie de le lire…Mais, en même temps, j'ai peur. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Une chose est certaine. Mon ange et celle sur la couverture ne font qu'un. Et, les réponses à mes questions sont à l'intérieur. Après une bonne inspiration, j'ouvre le livre…

_IIIII_

_Au-delà des nuages blafards et du bleu infini, un monde céleste se cache derrière la demeure de la Lune. On se m'éprend beaucoup à croire que : La lune, est une grande sphère bien ronde. Celle-ci, n'est que le château de la déesse qui porte le même nom. La déesse Lunaire. Grande dame, aussi belle que douce et aussi gracieuse qu'éclatante. Une déesse respectée et aimée de tous. Après tout, c'est elle qui nourrit la terre d'un rayon de lune. Un travail à la fois magnifique et épuisant. Comme la Lune aime les compliments et les flatteries, elle se fit une joie d'inviter tout le monde à son anniversaire. Les déesses, les dieux, les créatures mythologiques et les créatures surnaturelles. Tout le monde est là! Tout le monde? Non. La Lune omit volontairement la déesse de l'Étoile. Sa rivale, son ennemie. Malgré l'outrage de cet acte, personne n'y prend garde puisque être en présence de la Lune est un privilège! Un moment inoubliable! Un rêve._

_La lune n'aime pas l'Étoile. Car, elle est petite, mais brille avec audace! Même que plusieurs dieux et créatures l'ont déjà demandé en mariage! Intolérable! Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une petite luciole! Alors que ses invités lui comble d'éloges, les portes s'ouvre. Une jeune femme, toute dorée apparue. L'ondulation dans sa chevelure dorée donnait l'impression qu'ils flottaient dans de l'eau invisible. Une paire d'aile de la même couleur que sa peau, se fermait doucement contre son dos. Elle était éblouissante. Bientôt, un troupeau de divinité se rua vers elle. On lui baisa la main plusieurs fois et complimenta sa beauté, sa douceur et sa gentillesse. On déclara que la Lune avait été égoïste de ne point l'invité. Que c'était cruel. Prise à son propre jeu, la Lune s'enflamma de rage. Comment cette petite impertinente osait-elle lui voler la vedette?! _

_La Lune s'empourpra alors de colère et alla sereinement vers cette nouvelle convive. L'air de rien, elle se pencha vers elle pour saluer cette insouciante et lui souhaiter la bienvenue. Quelle naïve, quelle idiote! D'un geste brusque, la Lune poussa l'Étoile. La pauvre tomba du ciel et s'écrasa sur la Terre._

_Là-haut, personne n'osa prononcer un mot. Leurs pouvoirs étaient grands, mais les siens l'étaient encore plus. Et puis, sa stature avait quelque chose d'intimidant. L'Étoile fut donc bannit sur Terre. Et, quiconque essaierait de l'aider serait automatiquement bannit à son tour. Le terrible sort de l'Étoile fut ignoré par tous ces prétendus amis. Elle fut oubliée pendant des millions d'années. La pauvre s'endormit sur une terre déserte, ses forces avaient disparues. Cela prit une éternité avant que quelqu'un, ou plutôt, quelque chose, s'aperçoivent de sa présence. _

_En effet. Un jour, un dragon qui serpentait la vallée, aperçu une faible lueur au bas. Curieux, il descendit du ciel et découvrit le plus beau trésor qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Doucement, il glissa la demoiselle sur son dos et l'amena dans son royaume. Grâce à ces pouvoirs, il rendit son éclat à l'Étoile. Ce geste toucha la déesse, qui tomba inévitablement et éperdument amoureuse du Dragon. Elle décida donc de rester à ses côtés et de l'épouser. Ils passèrent de nombreux siècles ensemble, main dans la main, flottant sur leur passion. Rien n'aurait pu faire disparaître leur amour. Ils étaient prédestinés l'un à l'autre. Puis, un jour comme les autres, le Dragon fut invité à une fête organisée par un jeune Dieu. Seuls des animaux furent invités. L'Étoile attendit donc patiemment le retour de son amant. Mais, il tardait et tardait. Après une centaine d'années, elle décida finalement d'aller le chercher…_

_Malheureusement, lorsqu'elle le retrouva enfin, il était sur le point de trépasser. Sa vie avait été bien longue. De plus, il venait de faire un pacte avec ce nouveau Dieu si charismatique. Les larmes de l'Étoile se mélangèrent à celles du Dragon. Elle caressa ses écailles alors qu'il lui demandait pardon. Pardon de l'avoir laissé seule. Pardon de ne pouvoir rester auprès d'elle dans leurs réincarnations futurs. Car, ce lien qu'il avait créé avec ce Dieu était maintenant devenu une Malédiction. Jamais plus il ne pourrait regarder son Étoile sourire. Ou caresser sa peau dorée. Il s'en voulait, il avait mal. _

_« Pardonnez-moi…Ma douce…Pardonnez-moi… »_

_« Je vous pardonne…Ne soyez pas triste ou mon cœur se brisera… »_

_« Je ne voulais pas boire de ce vin…Mais…C'est comme si la lueur de la lune m'incitait à boire… »_

_Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un éclair contre sa poitrine. Tout devenait clair. Jamais son amant ne l'aurait abandonné pour un Dieu tel que ce dernier. Ce qui veut dire…Que depuis tout ce temps, la Lune les observait. Même après l'avoir banni, même après avoir gagnée le ciel, elle était jalouse de son bonheur? Elle lui avait donc arrachée son unique amour?_

_« Ne vous excusez pas, on vous a bernez. Pour me faire du mal…C'est de ma faute. »_

_« Ne dites pas ça…Ma belle Étoile… J'aimerais tant…Vous voir briller…Même si nous ne pourrons plus être ensemble… »_

_« …Je trouverai un moyen…Vous pourrez me regarder et cela apaisera votre cœur. De la même manière, je pourrai vous observez…Et…Quand le temps sera venu, je viendrai vous libérez… » _

_Le dragon sourit et s'éteignit à jamais avec cette promesse comme dernier espoir. L'Étoile succomba à ses sanglots et pleura pendant vingt longues années. Lorsque son cœur eut moins mal et qu'elle est reprit des forces, elle ramena le corps de son amant dans leur royaume et déploya ses ailes. Elle remonta le long des cieux jusqu'au palais de la Lune. Une fois rendue, elle alla voir la Lune et lui dit ceci :_

_« Je ne brille pas pour que l'ont m'acclame. Je brille pour rendre les gens heureux, pour leur apporter la paix ou l'amour. Je brille pour voir leur sourire et jamais je n'en profiterais auprès de mes semblables. Je vous infligerai la honte de vôtre vie car, vous m'avez volé ce que j'avais de plus cher. Maintenant, vous ne serez que la banalité de mon spectacle, car je brillerai par millier. »_

_Ce furent les derniers mots échangés entre la Lune et l'Étoile. Et la Lune s'en mordit les doigts. Car, non seulement, l'Étoile avait gagnée en beauté, mais de plus, elle avait transpercée son cœur, faisant tomber des millions et des millions d'étoiles dans le ciel. Chaque luciole devenait donc une petite part d'elle…Les Étoiles pourraient ainsi surveiller son bien-aimé et le guider, le retrouver, les réunirent à nouveau…_

_Fin_

_//_

Je referma le livre…Mon cerveau essayait d'assimiler toutes ses informations…Se pourrait-il que je sois, sa réincarnation? Et ce Dieu? Ce Dieu du pacte? Qui était-il? Au moment où je sentis la réponse m'animer, le bruit de la porte me fit sursauter. Inutile de vous précisez que j'en ai oublié cette réponse si importante…Quoique, de voir Hatori me fit oublié ma déception.

« Bonjour!! »

**Hatori :** « Bonsoir, tu veux dire! »

« Hein? »

Je regarde dehors…Bon sang! Depuis combien de temps est-ce que je lis moi?! Je regarde la petite horloge…Vingt et une heures…Bon, et bien, je ne pourrai pas dire que je me suis ennuyée cette fois! Je pose le livre sur ma table de chevet et j'embrasse mon amoureux…Mon dragon?

« Les heures de visites sont supposés être terminées non? »

**Hatori : **« En temps normal, oui. Mais, dois-je te rappeler que je suis médecin? De plus, j'ai rencontrée le directeur de cet établissement et j'ai postulé pour un emploi à temps plein. »

« …Un emploi? Mais, pourquoi faire? »

**Hatori :** « Bien sûr! Je dois assurer notre avenir! J'ai quitté la résidence. Prochainement, quand tu seras en âge, nous pourrons habiter ensemble. Et, sincèrement, je préfèrerais avoir une maison avec toi plutôt qu'un appartement. J'ai toujours l'argent de ma famille. Mais, je le conserve pour autre chose. »

Je lui souris. Comme il a l'air heureux. Ça me fait chaud au cœur. Il se penche, glisse l'une de ses mains contre ma nuque et m'embrasse. J'ai comme ce long frisson de désir qui me parcourt l'échine. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment puisque…Je ne peux pas bouger! Je suis certaine qu'il le fait exprès! Mais, ça m'amuse. Je me demande ce qu'est ce autre chose. En tout cas, je n'aie pas le temps de lui poser la question.

**Momiji :** « C'est vraiment trop mignon!!!! »

**Hatori :** « Momiji, je t'avais dit que je viendrais te chercher dans la salle d'attente. »

**Momiji :** « Mais! J'en avais assez d'attendre! Dis! Je peux avoir un câlin moi aussi?! »

**Hatori :** « Momiji… »

« Si tu veux, mais, vas-y doucement. »

**Momiji :** « Je t'en fais la promesse Maman~! »

Je rougis une nouvelle fois pendant qu'Hatori se frappe le front de sa main gauche. Il est vraiment énergétique ce petit blond. Mais, je l'aime bien. Oh! Je devrais peut-être lui faire un cadeau à lui aussi. Je me demande ce qu'il aime. Je demanderai conseille à Tohru…Ou même à Hatori! Ils restent avec moi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que Hatori décide qu'il est temps que je dorme. Il s'occupe trop bien de moi. J'ai tellement de chance de l'avoir.

« Hatori! Attend! »

C'est vrai! Avec tout cela, j'en oubliais le livre. Je lui tend les joues enflammés…C'est que l'histoire m'a pratiquement fait pleurer et il s'agissait peut-être de nous avant.

« Tohru l'a trouvée…Pour..Pour moi! Elle l'a trouvée pour moi. Lis-le s'il te plait. Quand tu auras du temps bien sûr. »

**Hatori : **« La Déesse Étoilée? C'est un compte fantastique? »

« Non…C'est…Une légende… »

Hatori observe le livre et je me sens encore plus mal. J'avais oubliée certains détails avant qu'Akito ne me capture. Mais tout cela m'ait revenu d'un coup en lisant ce bouquin. Je connais le secret d'Hatori et, il a le droit de connaître le mien. Nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre après tout.

« Tu sais…Avant de partir ce soir-là, quand nous nous sommes disputés. Je t'aie dis que j'étais également posséder par un esprit… »

Hatori s'arrête, il a l'air de s'en souvenir. J'imagine qu'avec le choc qu'il a eut…moi, baignée dans mon propre sang, ça a dû lui sortir de l'esprit…Ha ha….Quel mauvais jeu de mots. Je m'égare là. Bref, je vois que ça l'intrigue et il s'assied sur le rebord de mon lit l'air patient. Au fond, je suis certaine qu'il n'est pas aussi serein.

« La femme sur la couverture…Elle est en moi…Quand j'ai eut mal à mon cœur, elle est apparue. Je sais que c'est bizarre et incroyablement difficile à croire…Mais, elle est aussi apparue lorsque j'étais avec Tohru…Je crois qu'elle essaie de me guider…Je crois qu'elle veut que j'aide l'esprit qui est en toi… »

Hatori reste silencieux et observe à nouveau la couverture. Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus. Il a le choix. Soit il me croit, soit il ne me croit pas. J'angoisse et le moniteur d'hôpital lui fait remarquer. Il m'embrasse sur le front et me sourit.

**Hatori : **« Dans ce cas, je le lirai avec beaucoup d'attention. »

« …Tu…Tu me crois? »

**Hatori :** « Oui. Tu sais, il y a beaucoup de choses mystérieuses qui plane autour de toi. Le fait que tu puisses toucher aux maudits sans qu'ils se transforment. Ce tatouage en forme d'étoile, qui est apparut comme par magie…Et…Cette force inimaginable que tu me donnes. Jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir faire face à Akito. Tu es…ma raison de vivre. Je t'aime tellement. »

Je souris et je retiens mes larmes. Je suis tellement contente qu'il soit près de moi. Tellement contente que quelqu'un comme lui existe. Soudain, je sens une chaleur dans mon cœur…J'ai comme l'impression que la Déesse Étoilée sourit, elle aussi…

**[POV HATORI]**

Shizue avait l'air d'aller mieux. Ça lui faisait plaisir. Il avait si hâte qu'elle retourne à l'école. Qu'elle puisse gambader et qu'ils puissent se promener tous les deux. Ça lui manquait ses ballades en amoureux. Son rétablissement était en bonne voie. Tout au long de son passage à l'hôpital, il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son visage, de le contempler sous tous les angles. Ça le rassurait également de voir que tous ses amis lui rendaient visite régulièrement. Il ne manquerait plus qu'Akito débarque ici pour venir lui faire peur…Toutefois, Shigure avait promit de garder un œil sur elle. De toute façon, depuis l'annonce de son départ, parait-il qu'elle s'était enfermée à doubles tours dans sa chambre. Rien de bien étonnant! Quoiqu'il en soit, il s'en fichait. Et, il ne s'en sentait pas coupable. Il suffisait d'une parole et Shizue lui redonnait tout le courage dont il avait besoin pour surpasser le lien qui l'unissait à son chef de famille.

Suite à une soirée mouvementée, et oui, on ne peut espérer un brin de causette en tranquillité avec un lapin dans les parages, Hatori avait apprit l'existence d'un bien curieux livre. Shizue lui avait fait promettre de le lire. Au début, il avait paru sceptique. Mais, lorsqu'elle lui expliqua pour l'esprit, il paru moins réticent.

Il se rappelait que trop bien de ce maudit jour. Où ils s'étaient querellés à propos de Kana. Avant de partir, elle lui avait dit qu'elle aussi elle était possédée et qu'elle s'était comparée à un monstre. Qu'elle voulait le lui dire depuis longtemps. Il s'en voulu de ne pas l'avoir rattraper. Oh! Zut! Il avait encore oublié de lui donner le collier. Celui qu'il avait acheté le lendemain de leur dispute…Il irait la revoir demain.

Une fois de retour chez lui, Hatori veilla à ce que Momiji se lave, se brosse les dents et aille vite au lit. Puis, il alla s'asseoir dans son lit et commença à lire ce mystérieux ouvrage. Dès les premières pages, il fut hypnotisé. D'où sortait cette légende? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler…Étrange…Bien que rafraîchissant…Il comprenait mieux les derniers évènements…Se pourrait-il que la déesse détruise la malédiction? Tant de questions le submergeaient…Mais, la fatigue le gagna bien vite et il s'endormit.

**Et voilà! Un nouveau chapitre de terminer! Comme je le dis à chaque fois : J'espère qu'il vous a plu! J'ai eut trop de plaisir à écrire le bouquin…Ce n'est pas le roman au complet, évidemment. Mais les grosses lignes! Bref, en espérant avoir vos commentaires et appréciations =)**

Je ne sais pas quand le 13 sortira. Les chapitres sortent selon mes humeurs et inspirations XD Et ça dépend aussi de ma flemme qui est : Incredible XD!

Bref, merci à tous pour vos encouragements =)!


	13. Chapitre 13: Arigato Minna

**Bonjour à tous! Et oui, une autre absence très longue! Je le sais, je suis vraiment désolée! J'écris quand je suis inspirée, lol! Et parfois, j'oublie que j'ai une fiction en court! Oui, oui, c'est impardonnable lol! Pourtant, j'aime mon histoire et je le répète, je ne compte pas l'abandonner, même si elle avance lentement. Lentement mais sûrement comme ont dit : hahaha XD…Hurm…Okay, je me fais peur! Donc, comme d'habitude, je réponds aux reviews, ce qui ne sera pas très long vu que je n'en aie reçu qu'un pour le douzième chapitre lol!**

**Merci à :**

**Memelyne : **Merci à toi! Ça fait drôlement plaisir! Où vais-je chercher tout cela? Étrangement, je manque d'assurance pour mes réelles histoires. Pour une fiction, c'est plutôt facile. J'espère t'étonner encore! En plus, je compte peut-être écrire une fiction de Harry Potter. On verra, je suis plutôt flemmarde pour les fictions maintenant…Bref, hurm! Les autres choses…muhahahaha! Secret~! Moi aussi j'aime bien Akito, vers la fin. ^-^! Enfin, bonne lecture à toi!

**Chapitre 13 :**

J'ai passée beaucoup de temps à l'hôpital. En tout, nous dirons : deux semaines et quatre jours. Sincèrement, mon retour à la maison n'a pas été de tout repos. Ma mère, bien que j'aie un plâtre, ne s'est pas empêcher de me lancer toutes sortes de banalités idiotes. Mon père, lui, me couvre des yeux dès que j'ose remuer ne serait-ce qu'un doigt. À croire qu'on m'espionne vingt quatre heures sur vingt-quatre! Même mes appels téléphoniques sont filtrés! Dès que mon père raccroche brutalement, je sais qu'il s'agit d'Hatori. Mes béquilles n'aident pas! Je n'arrive jamais à décrocher avant lui. Bien sûr, Hatori triche et me contacte sur mon portable. Parfois, nous nous retrouvons dans le parc près de chez moi. Malheureusement, c'est tellement risqué qu'on évite de le faire trop souvent. Mon père serait bien capable de m'enfermer dans une tour afin que je ne puisse plus le voir. Premièrement, il trouve cela déplacé qu'un homme de son âge ait pu faire des avances à une lycéenne. J'ai beau lui répété et lui répété qu'il n'a rien fait de mal, mon père est complètement bouché. Il ne veut pas comprendre. Je m'en accommode, pour l'instant. J'ai d'autres choses en tête.

Je dois trouver un moyen de remercier mes amis. Pour leur gentillesse, leur soutient et leur présence. Ils m'ont beaucoup aidés à mon entrée et à ma sortie de l'hôpital. Arisa et Kyô-kun agissent comme de véritable gardes du corps! Dès que je souhaite me déplacer, ils s'assurent à ce que tout le monde me laisse passer…C'est un peu embarrassant, mais plutôt drôle. Saki n'arrête pas de dire qu'elle concentre les ondes négatives de ma jambe, pour que celle-ci ne me fasse pas mal…Parfois, je l'a trouve un peu bizarre…Néanmoins, nous le sommes tous à notre façon! Ça ne l'empêche pas d'être quelqu'un d'adorable. Et puis, sincèrement, ma jambe ne m'a pas fait mal une seule fois! Kyô transporte souvent mes livres ou mon sac et me reconduis tous les jours à la maison…Mon père essaie d'ailleurs de nous mettre ensemble…C'est pitoyable.

**Père de Shizue :** « Shizue? Tu devrais sortir prendre l'air. Pourquoi ne pas appeler un ami, Kyô, par exemple.»

« Je n'en aie aucune envie. Laisse-moi tranquille! »

Je réponds sèchement. Je sais que cela le blesse. Mais, il est très injuste envers moi. Il me prive de _sa_ présence, de _son_ sourire et de _ces_ bras. Je ne le supporte pas. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je suis en colère contre mon père. Je trouve cela très désagréable. Mais, je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Une boule de feu gronde en moi et menace d'exploser. De toute façon, je ne peux pas sortir! Je dois terminer mes cadeaux. Ça été très dur de choisir pour tout le monde. Je ne connais pas tous leurs goûts, alors, j'ai un peu hésitée. Finalement, j'ai décidée de les inviter chez moi pour une dégustation de pâtisseries variées. Je ne suis pas douée en cuisine, mais, pour ce qui est des gâteaux et de ses dérivés, une vraie reine du fourneau! Demain, ils passeront la soirée chez moi. C'est mieux ainsi, pour le déplacement, je suis aussi lente qu'une tortue! Et puis, j'ai besoin de ma cuisine!

Doucement, je prends mes béquilles et je sors de mon lit. Un bain ne me ferait pas de tord. Je prend mon portable et le cache dans ma poche. L'eau me fait beaucoup de bien, c'est tellement agréable. Je penche ma tête vers l'arrière, l'appuyant contre le rebord de la baignoire…C'est insonorisé ici, il n'y a aucun risque. Je prends mon portable et je compose.

**Hatori :** « Hatori Sôma à l'appareil. »

« …Bonsoir! »

**Hatori : **« Shizue? Tu vas bien?! »

« Pourquoi tu démarres au quart de tour? Je n'aie plus le droit de t'appeler, sans que quelque chose de grave me soit arrivée? »

**Hatori :** « Pardon…Mais…Ce qui s'est passé avec Akito…. »

« Chut! N'ajoute rien! Je t'aie dit d'oublier cette histoire. Je dis adieu à mon plâtre dans un mois. Ce n'est pas si long. Donc, que faisait mon médecin préféré? »

**Hatori :** « Je relisais le livre que tu m'as prêté la dernière fois. »

« Oh! Et? »

Je suis un peu nerveuse. Cela fait un moment que je lui aie donné. Il ne m'avait toujours pas parlé à propos de ça. Je me demande bien ce qu'il en pense…J'espère qu'il ne me voit pas comme un monstre…Ou…Peut-être qu'il est heureux? Notre amour semblent être prédestiné à subsisté au travers du temps.

**Hatori :** « Fascinant. Je n'aie jamais lu cette légende…Pourtant, elle touche l'esprit du dragon. Peut-être que notre chef de famille nous cache plus de choses que prévu…Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'irai pas le provoquer de nouveau. Et toi? Qu'as-tu fais de ta journée? »

« J'ai invitée Tohru et les autres demain, pour un petit party pâtisseries. J'aurais aimée que tu puisses venir…J'ai feuilletée tous les magazines que j'avais, et, maintenant, je suis dans mon bain. »

**Hatori :** « ………… »

« Hatori? »

**Hatori :** « …Tu me tortures Shizue »

Je ris. Il me manque aussi, la chaleur de son corps et ses caresses. Décidément, je vais devoir trouver un moyen pour que nous soyons réunis au plus vite! Il faut que mon père comprenne qu'Hatori est quelqu'un de bien. Soudain, on cogne à la porte.

**Père de Shizue : **« Shizue! Ça fait une heure que tu es là-dedans! Tout vas bien? »

« Oui! Je sors! »

Je soupir. Je ne pourrais pas avoir la paix deux minutes? Ça m'étonne de penser ainsi…Deviendrais-je égoïste? Un silence s'installe entre moi et mon beau médecin. Je n'ose plus parler de peur que mon père m'entende.

**Hatori : **« Tu devrais aller dormir…Je viendrai te voir au lycée, j'ai un petit cadeau pour toi. »

« Un cadeau? Pourquoi? Je n'aie besoin de rien, je veux simplement être auprès de toi. »

**Hatori :** « Je vais rougir…En réalité, cela fait un moment que je l'aie acheté…Mais, avec tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complètement oublié de te le donner.»

« On devrait s'enfuir. »

**Hatori :** « Shizue… »

« Je ne supporte plus d'être séparé de toi! »

**Père de Shizue :** « Shizue? À qui parles-tu? »

**Hatori :** « Je ne veux pas fuir. Et puis, je convaincrai tes parents! Je te le promets. Allez! Va dormir maintenant! Bonne nuit, je t'aime. »

La tonalité sonne, sa voix me manque déjà affreusement. Je vide mon bain, ignorant mon père et me hisse du mieux que je peux. Je mets mon pyjama et sort de la pièce sans un mot. J'entre dans ma chambre, je verrouille et je vais dormir. Le sommeil ne tarde pas à me gagner.

***

La lueur du soleil me réveil instantanément! J'ai tellement hâte de les voir! Tohru, Kyô, Arisa, Saki et Momiji sont invités! Ils ne savent pas pourquoi ils viennent me voir. J'ai simplement spécifiée à Tohru qu'il s'agissait d'une surprise. Je crois que son ton joyeux à trahit son impatience. Malgré mes difficultés à me déplacer, j'arrive à créer un périmètre adéquat dans la cuisine! J'ai sortit tous les ingrédients pour être certaine de ne pas devoir m'étirer vers une armoire. J'ai donc cuisinée toute la matinée, trois gâteaux : un fondant aux chocolats, un shortcake aux fraises et un aux fruits. Il y a deux tartes : une aux bananes et l'autre aux chocolats. Des biscuits, des carrés à la guimauve, des pains d'épices et des brownies. Bien sûr, ils pourront en ramener, je ne pourrai pas manger tout cela!

Mon père a installé une table dans ma chambre, plutôt grande. J'ai déjà planifié le tout! La nappe, les ustensiles et surtout beaucoup, beaucoup de lait! La porte sonne et je ne peux malheureusement répondre. Mon père décide d'y aller à ma place.

**Père de Shizue :** « Bonjour! Bienvenue chez nous! Nous étions impatient de faire la connaissance des amis de Shizue! Kyô! Comment vas-tu?»

**Kyô :** « …Plutôt bien… »

Kyô est devenu un peu froid avec mon père. Ils s'entendaient bien…Toutefois, me voir malheureuse rend mon petit chat agressif. J'ai un grand frère trop protecteur. Tohru se distingue de la mêlée et fait une courbette polie à mon père.

**Tohru :** « Bonjour monsieur! Je suis Tohru, Tohru Honda! Voici Arisa Uotani et Saki Hanajima et… »

**Momiji :** « Momiji Sôma, pour vous servir grand-père! »

**Kyô :** « Idiot de lapin!! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore!! »

**Momiji : **« AIEUH!!! Ouinnnnnnnnnn! Kyô m'a frappé!!!! Tu es méchant!!! Vraiment méchant!!! Shizue s'est ma maman!!! »

« Momiji!! »

Je m'avance le plus vite que je peux et Kyô retiens mon –fils- par le chapeau. Il l'empêche de me foncer dessus, évidemment. Je ne pourrai tenir debout si Momiji me saute au cou. Tout le monde me sourit gentiment. Je suis tellement heureuse de les voir tous ensemble! Bon, je les vois tous les jours à l'école, mais, je ne me lasse jamais de leur présence. Momiji se calme et avance vers moi, me serrant dans ses bras.

**Momiji :** « Hatori m'a dit de te dire, que tu lui manque beaucoup! »

**Père de Shizue :** « …. »

« C'est trop mignon, merci Momiji! »

**Momiji :** « Tout le plaisir est pour moi, maman~ En vérité, il n'a rien dit…mais… »

**Kyô :** « S'il n'a rien dit, pourquoi tu lui racontes des trucs aussi inutiles!! »

**Momiji :** « Mais euh!!! Hatori avait l'air déçu de ne pas pouvoir venir aujourd'hui! Alors, j'ai interprété cela au fait qu'il a très envie de revoir ma maman! »

« Tu es très gentil. Je l'appellerai ce soir. Hum, tu pourrais sûrement lui en ramener!»

**Père de Shizue** : « Shizue… »

**Arisa :** « En ramener? »

« Vous allez voir, allons dans ma chambre! »

J'ignore une nouvelle fois mon père, je ne remarque pas le petit sourire triste que Tohru lui lance. Je n'en aie que faire, je ne lui pardonne pas. Tout le monde prend place, Saki et Arisa aux côtés de Tohru, moi entouré de Kyô et de Momiji. Plutôt sécuritaire! Comme ils ne se transforment pas à mon contact, c'est mieux ainsi! Les plats jonchent déjà la table et ils sont tous très étonnés. Quoique…Saki ne bronche pas et reste immobile, comme à son habitude. Difficile de savoir ce qu'elle pense! Mais, je sais, d'après son sourire, qu'elle a comprit mes intentions.

**Kyô :** « C'est quoi tout ça? »

« Hum…C'est…C'est pour vous remerciez. »

**Arisa :** « Nous remercier? De quoi? »

« D'être là…D'exister. Je n'aie jamais eue d'amis avant…Ça me touche beaucoup, tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi…Je ne connaissais pas vos goûts…Alors, j'ai improvisée et fait plusieurs gâteaux. C'est, pour vous exprimez ma reconnaissance. Je vous aime tellement, tellement fort. »

**Tohru : **« Oh…Shizue…Nous aussi, nous t'aimons beaucoup! Ça l'air délicieux! Vraiment, quel talent! »

**Arisa : **« Tohru a raison! Nous ne te laisserons jamais tomber! »

**Saki :** « C'est sûr. »

« Merci! »

Je souris et nous commençons à manger. Kyô et Arisa se chamaillent un peu, tandis que moi, Tohru et Momiji nous parlons de tout et de rien. Saki mange en silence, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Le toutou qu'elle m'a confectionnée dort paisiblement sur mon lit, je la vois qui l'observe avec satisfaction. Ça me fait rire. Finalement, il est décidé que tout le monde dormira chez moi! Ça me comble de joie! C'est la première fois que des amis dorment ici! Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais jamais cru cela possible. Comme quoi la vie est pleine de surprises! Les filles dorment ensemble, les garçons un peu plus loin. Mon père fait confiance à Kyô et, il croit que Momiji est encore collégien. Je n'aie pas voulu le contredire. Nous installons des futons sur mon plancher, nous allons tous dormir par terre…Mais, comme je veux éviter un scandale, c'est moi qui dors près de Momiji. Ainsi, les filles ne pourront toucher les garçons par mégarde!

**Momiji : **« On pourrait raconter des histoires d'horreurs!! »

**Tohru et moi :** « NONNNNN!!!! »

« Pitié, n'importe quoi sauf ça! »

**Kyô : **« Vous êtes drôlement peureuses toutes les deux! »

**Arisa :** « Hey! Fou leur la paix! Ce n'est pas tout le monde qui aime ce genre d'histoires! »

**Saki : **« On pourrait peut-être jouer aux cartes ou…tiens? Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Saki se lève et va vers mon…oh non…mon…mon…Chevalet!!! Je bondis sur mes pieds, retombe de douleur, tandis que Kyô me gronde. Je ne veux pas qu'elle dévoile cette peinture!! Je serai au comble de l'embarras! Ils vont tous me prendre pour une pauvre petite folle émotionnelle…Trop tard, le drap est tombé. Je ferme les yeux et me bouche les oreilles.

**Saki :** « Shizue? Tu es l'auteur de cette peinture? C'est très réussit. »

**Arisa : **« Fait voir! »

Saki la prend précautionneusement et l'a montre à tout le monde…Surprise, j'entends de la stupeur et des applaudissements. Tohru et Momiji semblent dépassés par la surprise, Kyô, rougit, sans rien dire. Arisa prend la peinture et la regarde de plus près. Sur celle-ci, on peut voir toutes les personnes réunis dans ma chambre, composé sur un thème de : promenade au parc. Je n'aie pas pu résister à immortaliser un moment avec eux sur peinture. Je suis rassurée qu'ils l'aiment.

**Tohru :** « Tu nous caches beaucoup de talent Shizue! C'est superbe! »

**Kyô : **« C'est pas là fois où on est aller pique-niquer au parc? »

« Euh…Oui…Ça m'arrive de peinturer des gens ou des scènes de ma vie courante. »

**Saki :** « Oui, je vois cela…Comme ce portrait de Kyô, par exemple. »

**Kyô :** « HEIN!?!?! MOI!?!?! POURQUOI TU M'AS PEINTURÉ!?!?! »

« Oh euh…je…pour rien…comme ça… »

**Arisa :** « Tu as presque l'air présentable là-dessus, c'est fou! »

**Kyô :** « Ferme-là!! »

**Tohru :** « C'est très réussit! Oh! Shizue! J'aimerais bien que tu me peignes quelque chose! Un paysage de cerisier!! Oh oui! Ça serait…Oh, pardon, je te donne une commande sans ton avis. »

« Non, non! J'en serais très contente! Ça me ferait très plaisir! »

**Saki :** « Dans ce cas, j'en prendrai une aussi. »

**Kyô :** « Surtout, ne te gêne pas… »

« Bien sûr! Avec joie! »

Nous discutons longtemps ainsi, faisant même une petite bataille d'oreiller puis, nous nous endormons tous, très fatigués.

_**[POV HATORI]**_

L'heure est tardive, mais le médecin ne reculera point. Non, il ne pouvait pas ce permettre de fléchir. Il devait régler tout cela une bonne fois pour toute. S'il refusait de lui parler au téléphone, ils se parleraient face à face! Deux vrais hommes courtois pouvaient faire cela, non? Hatori gravit le petit perron et toque à la porte. Inutile de réveiller sa douce en sonnant la sonnette! Le père de Shizue se lève, surpris que quelqu'un vienne à cette heure-ci…La tête qu'il fait lorsqu'il reconnaît Hatori. Il manque même de lui fermer la porte au nez. Décidé, le père de Shizue sort de la maison et referme doucement la porte derrière lui. Inutile d'attirer l'attention sur eux, alors que Shizue et ses amis venaient à peine de s'endormir!

**Père de Shizue : **« Que voulez-vous monsieur Sôma? Que faite-vous ici? »

**Hatori :** « Je devais absolument vous parlez. »

**Père de Shizue :** « Si vous êtes venu pour voir ma fille, elle dort présentement et… »

**Hatori :** « Si mon intention était de voir Shizue, je ne serais pas venu au beau milieu de la nuit, monsieur Tsukiyama. »

**Père de Shizue :** « Alors? Que voulez-vous? Ne croyez-vous pas que cette petite aventure est ridicule? Shizue n'a que dix-sept ans! »

**Hatori** : « Je le sais, j'en suis conscient…Si vous saviez les efforts que j'ai fournis…pour ne pas tomber amoureux d'elle… »

**Père de Shizue :** « Amoureux? Vous prétendez être amoureux d'elle? C'est ridicule!»

**Hatori :** « Je ne le prétend pas, je le suis! Je sais qu'elle est mineure. Mais, l'amour ne se base pas sur l'âge…Il arrive, sans qu'on ne s'en rend compte. Il m'a frappé de plein fouet. Je refuse de l'oublier ou de l'abandonner. »

**Père de Shizue :** « …Je sais qu'elle est malheureuse, mais je refuse cette union. Vous devez avoir au moins huit ans de différence!»

**Hatori :** « Vous ne comprenez vraiment pas. »

**Pères de Shizue :** « Quoi!? Comment osez-vous me…. »

**Hatori :** « Je veux l'épouser!! Je veux épouser Shizue! »

***

**Et voilà mon chapitre 13! J'espère que vous l'avez aimés! Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quand le prochain va sortir. J'essaye toujours de faire vite, mais, c'est comme une curse de dire ça lol! Curse=malédiction. Bref, j'attends toujours vos reviews avec une grande impatience, sérieusement, ça me motive beaucoup ^-^!**

**Lexique :**

**Le titre du chapitre : **Arigatô Minna, signifie, Merci tout le monde.


	14. Chapitre 14: Opération Weekend!

**TADADA!!!! Mon chapitre 14 est en ligne! Vous n'y croyez pas hein? Bah… Je suis toute aussi impressionnée XD! Je ne pensais pas l'écrire la semaine dernière et encore moins le terminer aujourd'hui! Pourtant, je m'ennuyais royalement un soir et je me suis dit : « Tiens? J'ai de l'inspiration tout à coup! ». Et, aujourd'hui, je me sentais d'humeur à le terminer! Voici donc ce que vous attendiez tous, pour ceux qui suivent toujours l'histoire, et, les nouveaux qui l'ont commencés! Amusez-vous bien! Merci à tous les commentaires, ça me fait drôlement plaisir! **

**Memelyne : **Oui! J'imaginais bien Arisa et Kyô jouer les gardes du corps! Shizue est précieuse pour eux ^-^. Et puis, c'est dans leur caractère de faire un truc du genre =P! Saki aussi se met de la partie! Je crois que je vais essayer de dessiner cette bizarre de peluche qu'elle a offerte à Shizue, juste pour rire!

Pour son père, je le comprends un peu. Son unique fille, seulement 17 ans, amoureuse d'un homme de 10 ans son aînée. C'est dur pour lui. Mais bon! On espère qu'il va finir par accepter ça! J'ai essayée d'être rapide pour ce chapitre si, mais, principalement, je ne me force pas à écrire quand ça ne me dit pas lol. Bref!

Pour la fiction de Harry Potter, je ne l'aie toujours pas commencée, manque de motivation XD! Je suis sur qu'en voyant le film, ça va revenir lol! Le sixième je parle! Qui sort cette semaine *o*! J'aime particulièrement les livres de Twilight, alors, je te promets d'aller lire ta fiction! Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité et tes reviews ^^

**Risa Kyrahan : **Merci beaucoup ^^! Bon but, c'est vraiment de conserver leur psychologie, tout en les faisant évoluer. Pour cela, je peux remercier les jeux de role-play! Ça m'a donnée de l'expérience lol! Tu as parfaitement raison! Mieux vaut un bon chapitre, qu'un fait à la va-vite. Et, je l'aie déjà fait pour une fiction de CardCaptor et j'avais regrettée et recommencée mon chapitre en entier lol!

**Chapitre 14 :**

La lueur s'infiltre audacieusement entre mes rideaux. Je me retourne et enfonce ma frimousse dans l'oreiller, essayant d'affaiblir cette lumière désagréable. Pourquoi le marchand de sable n'est-il pas de mon côté? Je veux rester dans ce doux rêve, avec l'homme que j'aime. Bientôt, un deuxième adversaire s'y met et perce mon petit nuage rose. Mon réveille-matin…Si je n'aimais pas autant les motifs qu'il y a dessus, je le jetterais au bout de mes bras, contre le mûr, et à l'instant même! Mollement et sans motivation, je refais surface de cet océan rêveur dans lequel je nageais. Hatori me manque, il me manque terriblement. D'ailleurs, parlant de mon cher médecin, mon père se comporte bizarrement depuis que Tohru et les autres sont venus dormir à la maison. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi. Je n'ose même plus argumenter sur la relation que j'entretiens avec Hatori. Les regards qu'il me lance me paralysent de frayeur. Je n'aie jamais vu mon père dans cet état. Que s'est-il passé? Hatori n'a pas rappelé à la maison pourtant?! Prenant mes béquilles près de mon lit, je sors doucement de celui-ci. J'attrape mon uniforme et me dirige dans la salle de bain. Ce matin, je n'aie pas la force pour déchiffrer toutes ses énigmes. De plus, c'est aujourd'hui qu'Hatori vient me voir à l'école! J'ai tellement hâte! Ça me rend de bonne humeur. Bien sûr, je dois faire en sorte d'agir normalement, autrement, mon père va deviner la ruse!

**Père de Shizue :** « Bon matin. »

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de ne plus répondre à ce bonjour matinal. J'imagine qu'il espère une réponse positive à chaque fois. C'est triste, mais, il cause ma plus grande souffrance. J'ai l'impression que mon caractère s'endurcit de jour en jour. Être séparée d'Hatori me rend déterminée et froide. J'ai l'impression de me transformer en un hiver glacial et dénué de chaleur. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas être insensible. Je mords sans trop de conviction dans mon toast et j'oublie de manger mon bol de riz. Je n'en veux pas. Je perds l'appétit. Je survole le journal de mes petits yeux endormit et je range mon assiette dans le lavabo. Peu après, je retourne dans ma chambre, aussi vite que mes jambes me le permettent, et, je vais enfiler mes chaussures avant de partir. Ces derniers temps, Kyô a prit l'habitude de venir me chercher et me reporter. C'est très gentil de sa part. Déjà qu'il doit trimballer ses livres, il prend les miens en surplus! Il en fait trop! J'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

**Kyô :** « Il t'est arrivé quelque chose? »

« Non, pourquoi? »

**Kyô :** « Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'aie pas vu sourire. Alors, j'étais curieux de savoir… »

« C'est que…Je n'aie pas très envie de sourire en ce moment… »

Kyô me caresse tendrement les cheveux, ce qui me surprend un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette marque d'affection de si bon matin. Pourtant, j'adore lorsqu'il fait cela. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il tient à moi.

**Kyô :** « Je sais qu'il te manque. Que c'est dur d'être séparé de lui. Mais, il fera tout pour que vous soyez de nouveau réuni. Alors, ne perd pas espoir. Surtout qu'il t'a promis de venir te voir aujourd'hui. Que dirait-il s'il te voyait déprimé comme ça? Il a besoin de ton soutien. »

Je souris. On dirait que mon grand frère devine toujours toutes mes pensés. Suis-je vraiment aussi lisible? Ou bien, c'est la force de son amour fraternel envers moi? J'aime à m'imaginer que nous sommes réellement liés par quelque chose. Il réussit toujours à me remonter le moral. Kyô est l'un de mes anges gardiens. Il y a également Tohru, Saki, Arisa, Momiji. Tellement de gens qui prennent soin de moi. J'espère sincèrement que ma petite soirée de remerciements leur a plu.

Nous arrivons près de la grille de l'école et j'aperçois un petit lapin aux cheveux blonds. Il est accompagné par un autre garçon. Je le reconnais. Je me rappel l'avoir bousculé une fois.

**Momiji :** «Bon matin Maman Chérie~! »

« Bon matin Momiji-kun! »

**Momiji :** « Tu sais quoi!!? Hier, j'ai inventé une nouvelle chanson! La prochaine fois qu'on ira aux sources, on t'emmènera avec nous et on chantera tous ensemble! »

« J'aimerais bien l'entendre ta chanson. Oh fait, Tohru-kun m'a dit que tu jouais du violon! C'est l'un de mes instruments préférés!»

**Momiji :** «Elle t'a dit ça? Génial!!! Je composerai un morceau pour toi et Tohru! Youpi!!! »

**Hatsuharu :** « Je préfère la guitare… »

**Momiji :** « Oh! J'oubliais! Shizue, je te présente Hatsuharu Sôma, nôtre cousin! »

**Hatsuharu :** « Oui, nous nous sommes déjà rencontrer…La déesse des étoiles, non? »

« …Quoi?…. »

**Hatsuharu :** « Je suis passé voir Momiji l'autre jour et j'ai remarqué ce drôle de livre qui traînait sur le bureau d'Hatori. Plutôt intéressant. Je n'aie pu en lire que la moitié malheureusement.»

« … »

**Hatsuharu :** « T'inquiète pas beauté, ton secret est bien gardé avec moi. »

Quel sens de l'observation! Le livre ne spécifie aucunement que la déesse peut toucher les maudits de la légende et, théoriquement, ça ne parle pas des Sôma. Seulement d'un Dragon et d'une déesse. Comment a-t-il réussit à comprendre qu'il s'agissait de moi? Hatsuharu a beau être une personne incroyablement lunatique, il n'en reste pas moins très intelligent. Je suis également impressionnée par son manque de tact. À croire qu'il l'a fait exprès pour voir ma réaction. J'imagine qu'il a deviné grâce à ma soudaine perte de couleur. Je lui souris. Je sais que c'est quelqu'un de bien. La cloche sonne et me ranime brutalement. C'est vrai, nous devons aller en cours…Tiens? Mes yeux s'arrêtent sur le pan d'une chemise blanche qui virevolte au vent…

**Kyô :** « Shizue? Tu viens? On va être en retard… »

« Euh…Partez devant, je vous rejoins! »

Kyô hausse les épaules, il ne comprend rien et ça l'énerve. Momiji gambade près d'Hatsuharu, et moi, je me faufile derrière le muret de pierres annexé à la grille. Dès que j'atteins mon objectif, deux bras m'attrapent fortement par la taille. À cause du mouvement brusque, mes béquilles tombent sur le sol. Une paire de lèvres suaves et bienfaitrice se pose sur mon cou. Je frisonne. Je reconnais immédiatement cette odeur de cigarette.

« Tu es là… »

**Hatori :** « Bien sûr que je suis là! Je te l'aie promis, non? »

« Je sais, je suis contente. Ça me manquait drôlement d'être dans tes bras. »

**Hatori :** « Je voulais venir cet après-midi, mais, je ne tenais plus en place. J'ai insisté pour reconduire Momiji et Hatsuharu. Quand je t'aie vu, je suis sortit de l'auto et je me suis caché derrière le muret. J'aurais voulu venir te voir plus vite. Mais, avec tous ces étudiants, j'aurais prit un gros risque. »

Je le serre dans mes bras aussi fort que je peux. On dirait qu'un demi siècle s'est écoulé. Je relève mon petit minois et l'embrasse fougueusement. Une rafale de vent nous caresse et nous nous décollons lentement, une certaine nostalgie dans nos mirettes. Je vois une faible aura vert lime l'entourer. Ma main sur son épaule dégage une aura or. Est-ce la déesse des étoiles et l'esprit du Dragon? Hatori se décolle une seconde et fouille dans la poche de sa veste. Il en ressort une boite rectangulaire. Curieuse, je ne dis pas un mot et fixe l'objet.

**Hatori :** « Un petit cadeau. Ça fait une éternité que je veux te le donner. »

« …Un cadeau? Pour moi? »

Je rougis vivement…. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de cette boite, mais, je sais déjà que c'est trop. Je n'aie pas besoin de cadeau, son sourire me suffit amplement.

**Hatori :** « Tu ne l'ouvres pas? »

« O-Oui! »

Timidement, mes doigts caressent le velours. Mes yeux brillent à l'apparition d'une chaîne en argent et d'un pendentif en diamant. C'est un hippocampe et son unique œil est un rubis rose… Les yeux, à présent écarquillés, j'entrouvre la bouche pour exprimer mon refus d'un tel présent. Il m'en empêche.

**Hatori :** « Tu te souviens du soir où nous nous sommes querellés? Tu disais que, même si tu étais possédée, tu m'en aurais parlé...Et que, tu aurais cru que j'aurais fait pareil. »

« Oui… »

**Hatori :** « Et bien, je l'avoue. J'avais peur de ta réaction. C'est pour me faire pardonner. C'est…la forme que je prends, lorsqu'une femme se colle contre moi… J'avais tellement honte de te le dire…»

Étonnée, mes prunelles se posent à nouveaux sur l'Hippocampe. Je comprends pourquoi il hésitait à m'en parler. Un sourire incontrôlable s'empare de mes lèvres. Tout de suite, je remarque sa mine honteuse et embarrassée. Il a mal interprété mon sourire!

« Non! Hatori, je ne me moque pas. Au contraire, je trouve ça très mignon. Tu dois être très beau sous cette forme. »

**Hatori :** « …Ça ne fait pas très viril… »

« Je m'en moque. Pour moi, tu seras toujours le plus fort, le plus séduisant, le plus gentil. À mes yeux, tu es parfait Hatori…Tu me l'attache? »

Je le vois rougir tel une pivoine au soleil. Hatori est un timide. Il toussote, question de faire partir sa gêne et moi, je me retourne afin qu'il puisse attacher la chaîne autour de mon cou. J'admire mon collier et j'aperçois mon amour qui sourit.

**Hatori :** « Shizue…J'aimerais beaucoup t'inviter au restaurant ce week-end. »

« Au…Au restaurant? Mais, je pensais qu'on devait faire attention? »

Il rie. Est-ce que j'ai dis quelque chose de stupide? Je sens qu'il prépare quelque chose…Il rie de plus belle en voyant mon air sceptique.

**Hatori :** « Ha!Ha! Je ne ferai rien d'idiot, je te le promets. De toute façon, je compte t'amener tout le week-end. Donc, il faudra trouver un petit stratagème pour que ton père ne sache rien. »

« Ça va être difficile mais, je demanderai un coup de main à Tohru…»

**Hatori :** « Bonne idée. Bon! Tu ferais mieux d'y aller. Mayuko ne sera pas très contente si tu sèches le cours. On se verra samedi. »

Déçue qu'il ne reste pas plus longtemps, je lui fais la moue, ce qui semble l'amuser. Les gens changent, vous ne trouvez pas? De jour en jour, nous nous transformons en ce que nous voulons être, ou plutôt, en ce que nous sommes réellement au fond de notre coeur. C'est plutôt encourageant de finir par s'assumer! Je lui envoie la main et ramasse mes béquilles. Une fois dans ma classe, Mayuko ne me gronde pas. Elle a prit la mauvaise habitude de mettre mes retards sur mon invalidité et mes béquilles. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise de profiter de la situation, j'aimerais plutôt qu'elle me juge comme n'importe quel élève. Ces derniers temps, mes camarades de classe se montrent bizarrement gentils avec moi. Apparemment, on a beaucoup parlé de mon accident. Les rumeurs veulent que je sois tombée d'un pont, ou encore qu'une voiture m'ait heurtée. Personnellement, Tohru, Kyô et moi, préférons ne pas nous en mêler. Qu'ils croient ce qu'ils s'imaginent, c'est mieux ainsi. Il serait très mal avisé de dévoiler à tout le monde, que le chef des Sôma m'a violemment battu pour être amoureuse de l'un des maudits.

**Tohru : **« Shizue? Tu es dans la lune. »

« Ah! Pardon! Qu'est-ce que vous disiez? »

**Tohru :** « Nous parlions des vacances d'été. On pensait que ce serait chouette d'aller à la mer tous ensemble. »

« C'est une bonne idée! Je n'y suis jamais allée. »

**Arisa :** « QUOI!?!?!?!! Sur quelle planète est-ce que tu vis!?! »

« Et bien…Mon père travaille beaucoup, alors, nous n'avons jamais eut l'occasion d'y aller. En réalité, c'est faux, j'y suis allée une fois. Mais, j'étais tellement petite que je ne m'en souviens pas du tout. »

**Arisa :** « ….AHHHH! C'est horrible! C'est vraiment horrible! »

Arisa à un nœud dans la gorge et pleure comme une madeleine…Quelle femme sensible, je l'adore. Saki essaie de la calmer, plutôt habituée par les élans émotionnels de sa meilleure amie. Kyô n'a pas l'air très enthousiasme par l'idée. C'est vrai que d'origine, les chats n'aiment pas l'eau. Toutefois, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose d'autres occupe ses pensées. Peut-être que cela à un rapport avec le fait qu'il doit être enfermé d'ici la fin de…l'année…Non! Ça n'arrivera pas! Moi et Tohru, nous allons trouver une solution et tous les sauver! Je le jure!

**Saki :** « Oh fait, comment ça se passe avec Monsieur Hatori? »

« ….Hein!?! »

Je rougis violemment! Pourquoi sort-elle un truc comme ça!? Je manque de m'étouffer avec mon Takoyaki! Quoique…cela me fait penser que j'ai besoin d'aide…Je ne peux quand même pas quitter la maison pendant deux jours sans raison….

**Tohru :** « …Euh…Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur endroit pour en parler… »

**Kyô :** « Je suis d'accord! »

**Saki :** « Pourquoi cela? Nous sommes seuls, sur le toit. Et puis, nous savons tous pour eux à présent. »

**Tohru :** « Oui mais… »

**Arisa :** « Tu es trop curieuse Saki… »

L'enfer! Je ne peux pas! Ils m'ont assez aidés comme ça! Si jamais cela tournait mal? Si Akito s'en prenait à eux pour nous avoir aidé? Je ne supporterais pas!

**Saki :** « Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse? »

« …Euh… »

Zut! Ça m'embête de leur demander…Ils doivent me trouver énervante…Ils n'en ont pas assez de toujours devoir m'aider?

**Saki :** « Nous sommes tes amis Shizue, tu peux tout nous dire. »

« …Et bien…C'est que…Hatori voudrait m'inviter dans un restaurant ce week-end…Mais, je ne peux pas sortir de la maison sans une bonne raison. »

**Arisa :** « Tu dis que tu viens dormir chez moi et c'est réglé! Ah! Zut! Je travaille…Si jamais mon père répond au téléphone, il nous trahira… »

« C'est gentil d'avoir proposé Arisa-chan. »

**Kyô :** « …Ça va! J'ai compris! Elle n'a qu'à dire qu'elle vient dormir chez nous. Elle est déjà venue. Alors ça tiendrait debout. Et puis, aucuns risques avec Shigure, il adore mentir. On n'aura qu'à avertir Yuki… »

**Tohru :** « Bonne idée! Je me chargerai de prévenir Yuki! »

« Merci… »

Je me sens un peu triste. Qu'est-ce que je fais pour eux moi? Rien du tout…J'ai l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur de leur amitié. Je dois absolument trouver un moyen de leur rendre tout cet amour et cette gentillesse!

**Arisa :** « Fait pas cette tête là! Ça nous fait plaisir de t'aider! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour aider un couple! »

Je souris. Je les aime tellement fort. Nous terminons nos bentô et retournons en classe. Heureusement, les cours se terminent rapidement! Kyô va me reconduire à la maison, accompagné de Tohru. Lorsqu'elle ne travaille pas, Tohru vient elle aussi me reconduire. Ça me fait drôlement plaisir. Je les salue et les regarde jusqu'à ce qu'ils tournent le coin. J'inspire profondément. Je dois paraître naturelle et calme. Notre plan est déjà en route. J'entre dans la maison sans m'annoncer et j'enlève mes chaussures. Assez difficile avec ces fichues béquilles! J'ai hâte à la fin du mois! Une fois à l'aise, je vais porter mon sac, et rejoins mon père dans son bureau. Il est un peu surpris de me voir.

**Père de Shizue : **« Tu es rentrée? Je ne t'avais pas entendu. »

« Tohru m'a invitée à dormir chez elle pour le week-end. Alors, je ne rentrerai pas à la maison vendredi soir. »

**Père de Shizue :** « Ah oui!? C'est formidable que tu sortes un peu!! »

« …Si tu le dis… »

Le sourire de mon père s'efface. Il espère sûrement que mon attitude va changer? Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. Je retourne dans ma chambre et m'affale sur le lit. Je dois prévenir Hatori de la bonne nouvelle! D'une lenteur de tortue, je lui envois un sms. Je n'aime pas couper mes mots quand j'envois ce genre de message…Et, par-dessus le marché, je ne suis pas très douée avec la technologie. J'appuis sur : envoyer.

***Opération Week-end!**

**Coucou mon Hatori~ Tohru et les autres ont accepté de nous aider. Tu pourras donc venir me chercher à la fin des classes vendredi! J'ai drôlement hâte! As-tu passé une bonne journée? Je m'ennuis de toi!**

**Xxx**

**Shizue~***

Je sursaute lorsque la sonnerie de mon portable m'éveille de ma petite sieste. Je me suis assoupis on dirait bien. J'ouvre mon portable et lis le message. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à ses mots. Il semble si loin…

***Re : Opération Week-end!**

**Coucou ma Shizue de mon cœur~**

**Je passerai te prendre à l'heure pile! **

**Nous allons séjourner dans une superbe Onsen!  
J'espère que ça te plaira! **

**Xxx**

**Ps : Tu fais vibrer mon cœur!**

**Hatori~**

Je verrouille ce message. Pas question de le perdre ou de l'effacer! Comme ça, je pourrai le lire et le relire autant de fois que je le désire! Mes paupières se font lourde et je décide d'aller prendre un bon bain chaud avant de me coucher. Rendu dans mon lit, je fais plusieurs fois la liste de tout ce que je dois emporter pour mon fabuleux week-end! Je n'aie jamais été dans ce genre d'endroit! Il fait des folies mon Hatori! Je sens que ça va être génial! Quelque chose saute soudain sur mon lit. Évidemment, je sursaute. Lorsque j'aperçois deux perles jaunes, je me calme.

« Mayubi! Mon petit bébé d'amour! J'aimerais tellement t'amener avec moi! »

Je caresse mon petit chaton. Ce qu'il peut être chou! J'adore la noirceur de son pelage…Sauf que la nuit, elle me fait toujours sursauter ainsi, lorsqu'elle apparaît de nulle part! Son ronronnement m'aide à m'endormir, moi qui était excitée comme une puce! Sa petite tête vient caresser ma joue et je souris.

**[POV : HATORI]**

Le soleil se couche à une vitesse folle. Hatori termine ses dossiers et les rangent dans l'un des tiroirs de son bureau. Son nouvel appartement est superbe et son nouvel emploi est très valorisant. Aider d'autres personnes que les Sôma, faire sa profession à temps plein et dans un vrai hôpital, quel changement! Quelle bouffée d'air frais! Sincèrement, c'est la chose la plus intelligente qu'il ait faite : Partir loin d'Akito et de la demeure principale. Bien sûr, il avait amené Momiji. Il ne supportait pas de laisser son petit cousin tout seul, à la merci d'Akito et de sa colère. Ils ne demandèrent même pas la permission à leur chef pour partir. D'ailleurs, celle-ci n'avait pas réagit face à leur départ. Akito croyait probablement qu'ils reviendraient après avoir goûter à cette liberté. Une faveur qu'elle leur faisait? En échange de leur retour? Malheureusement, la demoiselle n'avait pas comprit qu'un ange était tombé du ciel. Pour l'aimer, le soutenir dans l'adversité et le réconforter. Pour l'accepter tel qu'il était, sans le moindre préjugé. Shizue était son étoile, sa belle petite étoile…

Momiji dormait sur le canapé. Il n'avait cessé de jouer du violon de toute la soirée. Hatori alla chercher une couverture et la déposa contre le blondinet. Il prit délicatement le violon entre ses bras et alla le ranger dans sa caisse. Une fois dans sa chambre, Hatori ouvrit un tiroir et sortit une petite boite carrée. Il ouvrit cette dernière et observa la bague de fiançailles.

**Hatori :** « Je t'aime tellement Shizue… »

***

**Et voilà mon chapitre 14! Je ne pensais pas l'écrire aussi rapidement! Quoi? Hein? Vous attendez depuis des mois? Je sais X_X…..Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai eut un regain d'énergie aujourd'hui et j'ai finalisée le chapitre. J'espère que vous suivez toujours cette histoire! Je me répète, mais, je compte bien la finir! Je ne la laisserai pas en suspend mon bébé sans une bonne fin lol! Nous nous reverrons donc au prochain!**

**Merci de lire ma fanfiction et merci pour les commentaires ^^!**

**Vôtre petite Erizu qui a foutrement mal aux dents XD!**

**Lexique :**

**Bentô = **Panier repas


End file.
